Kimi no Sekai
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [THREESHOT] Kau hampa. Dapat kusentuh, namun tak dapat kurasakan. Bagaimana paras nyatamu? "Mungkin aku bisa sepertimu, tapi apakah kau bersedia melakukannya untukku?" HUNHAN COUPLE [2D!Sehun 3D!Luhan] Slight!KaiLu. Yaoi-AU! DLDR! RnR? [Complete! With epilog inside]
1. Chapter 1

**KIMI NO SEKAI**

 **(DUNIAMU)**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **FANTASY-SUPERNATURAL-SUSPENSE**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHAN!"

Yang dipanggil terlonjak, refleks menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa-apaan kamarmu ini?! Betah sekali kau hidup di kapal pecah. Bereskan sekarang juga atau seluruh komik _hentai_ mu Bibi sita!"

Pria itu—Luhan, membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendadak bergidik.

"S-SIAP, KAPTEN FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

"Hah. Kau pikir aku hantu? Kau punya waktu lima belas menit untuk membereskan kamarmu. Kalau sampai aku balik dan belum beres juga, akan aku bakar koleksi komik pornomu itu. Cepat!"

 **BRAK**

Pintu dibanting keras. Luhan masih termangu. Ia meringis. Hancur sudah reputasi _inosen_ nya di mata sang Bibi. Ia harus secepat kilat membereskan kamarnya dan meringis karena baru sadar di setiap sudut kamar terserak komik hentai.

 _Ugh. Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada semua koleksi hentaiku dibakar habis. Semangat, Luhan_.

Seperti itulah pria.

.

.

Luhan, pria yang seminggu lagi berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pencinta _manga_ —khususnya genre _hentai_. _Normal saja, karena aku pria_. Pemikiran dangkal memang. Tidak ada melarang ia untuk menyukai hal berbau porno memang, tapi kalau, sebutlah—privasinya tercecer begitu saja, itu sama saja ia seperti memakai topeng bukan?

Dari luar memang inosen, terlihat lembut dan sedikit cupu. Nyatanya? Mesum, gegabah dan memiliki imajinasi tingkat tinggi tentang _hentai_. Kira-kira seperti itulah sang Bibi akan memandangnya. Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya. Ia merutuk.

.

.

" _Ugh_. Mengapa di setiap seri, kau bertambah tampan, huh?"

Kai—sahabat Luhan, hanya menatap jengah ke arah pria imut yang nyatanya autis itu. Luhan tengah menjerit tertahan dengan mata berbinar dan terkadang menciumi halaman manga yang menampilkan karakter kesukaannya dengan brutal kalau halamannya memaparkan ketampanan sang tokoh utama pria.

Kai yang tidak tahan pun menoyor kepala Luhan. "Luhan. Aku bingung padamu. Untuk apa aku menemanimu membaca komik itu sedangkan aku diangguri? Kau pikir enak jadi aku? Obat nyamuk antara kau dan karakter fanamu itu? Mungkin kau harus kuseret ke Psikiater besok. Kadar kewarasanmu makin dipertanyakan. Dan yang lebih penting, lebih tampan aku dibanding siapa—Earth Raito itu. Setidaknya aku nyata."

Kai yakin Luhan mendengar ocehannya itu. Luhan berhenti membaca sejenak. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai yang tengah menatapnya kelewat jengah.

"Kai. Aku peringatkan padamu, Earth Raito ini," Luhan menunjuk wajah karakter tersebut di depan wajah Kai. "Sangat. I-ke-men. Karakter dua dimensi ter _ikemen_ yang pernah kutemui sepanjang sejarah aku membaca _manga_ ataupun menonton _anime_. Dan apa kau bilang? Kau obat nyamuk? Hei,"

Kai menanti lanjutan kalimat Luhan dengan tampang nyaris busuk. "kau kan sudah kuberi komik hentai. Ada versi _yaoi_ juga itu. Mengapa kau tidak pernah membacanya? Kau ingin muka dua di hadapanku? Aku heran padamu."

Kai menyingkirkan komik dan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya. Ia menarik tengkuk Luhan hingga jarak wajahnya hanyalah tinggal tujuh senti.

"Aku ini tidak mesum sepertimu, Luhan. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku akan absen menjadi pendamping pembaca penggila _ikemen_ sepertimu. Oke."

Luhan menelan liurnya sendiri. Terkejut.

 _Ampuni aku, Tuhan._

Kai membelalakkan matanya.

 _Demi Dewa Neptunus?_

Pria di hadapannya kini tengah mempersatukan bibir mereka. Kai mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali, lalu tautan mereka terlepas.

" _Ugh_. Kai, kau sungguhan atau tidak _sih_ dengan perasaanmu terhadapku?"

 _Mengapa topiknya jadi seperti ini?_ Kai membatin.

Baru Kai akan bersuara, Luhan berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau serius, kau harus terbiasa dengan sifatku. Aku memang seperti ini. Sangat apa adanya di hadapan siapa pun."

 _Mengapa bocah ini malah membuatku tersipu, sih?_

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengalami _friendzone_. Maka dari itu, kau harus terbiasa dengan sifatku yang menggilai _manga_. Belum resmi saja, kau sudah muak, bagaimana kalau sudah resmi? Aku jadi ragu akan perasaanmu padaku."

Luhan menunduk. _Manga_ nya sudah tertutup yang mana sedang ia peluk.

Kai mengembuskan napas. Ia merangkul Luhan lalu mencium pipinya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak serius dengan perasaanku? Aku tulus mencintaimu, Lu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakannya? Maafkan aku sudah keterlaluan, Kai."

Kai menggeleng pelan lalu mendekap Luhan. "Tidak. Jika itu kebiasaanmu, teruskanlah. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau membaca _manga_ seorang diri bukan? Jika bersamaku, aku hanya ingin fokusmu terhadapku saja. Tidak dengan yang lain, terlebih dengan si Earth Raito itu."

Luhan tertawa, balas memeluk. "Oke, Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini apa, Bi?"

Luhan jelas mengernyitkan dahinya. Setelah selesai merayakan hari jadi Luhan yang ke tujuh belas—dengan hanya makan malam di luar bersama Kai—sang Bibi menyeret Luhan ke kamarnya.

Di hadapannya kini, terdapat benda persegi berukuran setengah badannya yang tertutup kain putih.

"Suka atau tidak, ini adalah hadiahmu, Luhan."

Bibi Ern siap menyingkap kain putih tersebut.

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

"TARA! Bagaimana? Kau pasti suka kan?"

Luhan tergeming. Bibi Ern berkacak pinggang, "Jangan terpesona begitu, Luhan. Keren, bukan? Kau tahu, ini adalah karya turunan keempat Pelukis realisme legendaris, Gustove Corbert. Tidak disebutkan _siapa dia._ Kata penjual lukisan ini, _ia_ meninggal tepat setelah berhasil menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Kau selain gemar _hentai_ , kau juga menyukai gambar kan, Lu?"

Perlahan Luhan mendekati lukisan tersebut. Ia tak mengindahkan ocehan sang Bibi, tangannya terulur guna menyentuh wajah cat tersebut.

"Mengapa...ini indah sekali, Bi?"

Bibi Ern tersenyum kemudian memegang bahu Luhan. "Jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa orang di lukisan ini, ia adalah putra di kerajaan Light, Jerman pada abad ke-19. Yang penjual tersebut katakan padaku, ia ditembak oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Light. Sejarah Kerajaan Light memang masih dipenuhi misteri. Jarang diketahui." Luhan menahan napas mendengar penuturan Bibinya. Ia menoleh, "D-ditembak? Oh Tuhan, parah tega sekali." Bibi Ern menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Memang anak yang malang. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mengetahui namanya. Namanya tidak pernah terpublikasikan. Generasi turunan Gustove Corbert ini melukis ia beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian naas tersebut terjadi."

Luhan tertohok. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima kejadian yang telah berlalu ratusan tahun tersebut. Pandangannya kembali teralih menatap lukisan.

 _Ini adalah mahakarya!_

Luhan mengamati lukisan setengah badan tersebut. Tangannya meraba halus permukaan kanvas aneka cat ini. Garis wajahnya apik, rahang yang tegas dengan mata tajam nan sipit berwarna cokelat _hazel_. Dagu runcing, hidung mancung serta alis yang terpulas kokoh. Pria tersebut memakai pakaian khas bangsawan. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas mewah berwarna merah marun dan di sisi kanan serta kiri bagian bahu jas terdapat semacam rumbai elegan berwarna emas. Tangan kanannya bersila dada dengan mawar biru di genggamannya. Cincin berkristal biru laut tersemat indah di telunjuknya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang memesona. Dan tak lupa latar lukisan yang polos. Putih. Menurut Luhan, ini merupakan lukisan terealistis yang pernah ia lihat. Lukisan ini benar-benar seperti foto.

"Kusimpulkan, hasil mahakarya dan pelukisnya tidak beridentitas. _Woah_. Aku takjub. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan lukisan langka nol eksistensi seperti ini, Bi?"

Luhan beralih pandang. Bibi Ern mengedikkan bahu. "Awalnya aku mengunjungi pameran lukisan tadi siang. Namun aku tak menemukan yang _woah_. Setelahnya, aku pergi dan menemukan lukisan ini dipajang oleh penjual lukisan di jalanan."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memandangi kembali lukisan tersebut.

 _Tampan._

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya, Luhan. Ia memang tampan, tapi setampan apa pun dia, dia tidak akan menyembul dari lukisan dan menjadi wujud nyata seperti kita, bukan? Kau bawalah lukisan ini ke kamarmu, lukisan ini lumayan berat."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bibi bicara apa. Mana mungkin aku berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya sangat terpesona dengan polesan apik si _anonymous_. Kapan aku bisa melukis seperti beliau, ya?"

Bibi Ern mengacak gemas rambut keponakannya itu. "Kau harus banyak berlatih yang jelas." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum optimis. Kembali memandangi sang mahakarya.

.

.

.

"He? Lukisan baru, ya?" Luhan mengangguk ketika kekasihnya—Kai baru tiba dan langsung mengamati kamarnya. Ia menyambut Kai dengan memberikan kecupan manis.

"Hadiah dari Bibiku. Indah, bukan?"

Kai mengangguk. Matanya terlihat berbinar takjub. "Seperti asli. Apakah ia salah satu tokoh berpengaruh? Siapa yang melukis?"

Luhan membanting diri ke ranjangnya. Mengedikkan bahu, "Keduanya _anonymous_. Bereksistensi nol." Kai mengernyit kemudian menoleh,

"Kau serius? Karya seindah ini tidak bereksistensi?"

" _Ugh_. Akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut nanti. Kemarilah."

Kai dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Kai memeluk Luhan posesif. Luhan masih setia memandangi lukisan yang ia letakkan di dinding tengah kamarnya. Menghadap ranjang. Terapit lukisan karya Pablo Picasso dan Vincent Van Gogh.

.

.

.

"Kai. Temani aku ke toko _Manga!OhYeah_ hari ini, ya. Seri terakhir _Prince?DokiDoki!_ sudah diluncurkan lima menit yang lalu. APA KAU BISA MEMBAYANGKAN BETAPA PENASARANNYA AKU."

Kai menjitak sayang kening kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba teriak histeris. Ia menghela napas gusar.

"Ck. Selalu saja heboh. Ya sudah aku temani, tapi sehabis dari sana, kita langsung _nonton_ , ya."

"Iya iya. AYO PERGI SEKARANG, KAI. NANTI BISA-BISA KEHABISAN. KALAU SAMPAI KEHABISAN, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBAKARMU DAN MEMBUANGMU KE ANTARTIKA."

Kai mengelus dadanya sabar.

.

.

"TINGGAL SATU YA TUHAN. AH! KUBILANG APA, KAI. PENGGILA MANGA INI SANGAT BANYAK."

Luhan memeluk erat manganya sembari menahan jeritan kesetanannya. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu setengah jam, membuatnya sangat bersyukur; _ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku_.

Kai mengusak rambut kekasihnya gemas. "Untung tidak kehabisan. Nyawaku masih selamat jadinya,"

Luhan terkekeh. "lagi pula, kulihat-lihat hanya manga ini yang genrenya _harem_. Padahal kau mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai pencinta _hentai_ , bukan? Membuatku sedikit terkejut."

Luhan mencubit lengan kekasihnya itu. "Kau ini. Ya, menurutmu saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan genre apa ini. Berawal dari keisengan, aku dapat bertemu dengan Pangeran Dua Dimensi ter _ikemen_. Karena dia, sudah mencuri hatiku."

Kai menampakkan mimik jengah ketika Luhan mengucapkannya dengan pipi bersemu dan seperti menahan jeritan.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah apa katamu. Si Earth Raito itu juga hanyalah gambar. Nyatanya, aku yang berhasil mencuri hatimu, Pangeran Tiga Dimensi." Luhan berdecak mendengar penuturan percaya diri Kai.

"Kai, kalau Earth Raito _ku_ ada di dunia nyata, pastilah kau kuputuskan. Siapa yang tidak _klepek-klepek_ dengan wajah super _ikemen_ nya?" Luhan memeletkan lidah kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir mendahului Kai yang masih membulatkan mulutnya, syok.

"Ya Tuhan, untung aku sayang."

.

.

.

Ternyata aku tidak sanggup hanya dengan memajang dan melihatmu tanpa menyentuh. gu

Aku meletakkan lukisan ini di pahaku. Aku mengusapkan jariku hati-hati, mulai dari rambutnya, hingga berhenti pada bibir merah tipisnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosok dua dimensi, selain Earth Raito?

Tapi ia tanpa nama. Itulah yang membuatku kecewa. Katakanlah aku gila, karena aku tengah mengecup kumpulan cat yang membentuk bibirnya saat ini. Tekstur kanvas terasa di bibirku. Aku menjauhkan diri setelahnya.

"Haruskah aku memberimu sebuah nama?"

.

"He? Jadi penyangga lukisan yang kau pesan kemarin untuk dirinya, Lu." Luhan menganggukkan kepala.

Ia masih sibuk memasangkan lukisannya pada penyangga.

"Aku turut senang karena kau ternyata sangat menyukai hadiah dariku, Luhan." Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Bibi Ern tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Ia balas tersenyum.

"Ini merupakan kado terbaik, Bi." Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Bibi Ern. Ia pun mengalihkan pandang menatap lukisannya yang sudah terpasang apik pada penyangga.

 _Kau akan kuletakkan di sebelah ranjangku. Depan nakas. Agar setiap aku terbangun, aku dapat melihat wajah tampanmu._

.

Dalam keremangan seperti ini, kau masih terlihat jelas. Penuh pesona dan tampan. Kau bagaikan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang terjebak dalam kanvas.

Aku...

Sangat mengagumimu, _Putra Tanpa Nama_.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, Luhan belum tuntas membaca manga _Prince?DokiDoki!_ nya. Baru setengahnya. Biasanya pada seri sebelumnya, ia selalu menuntaskan itu dalam waktu satu setengah jam—cukup lama memang, karena setiap Earth Raito muncul, ia akan menjerit dan menciuminya lama dengan penuh suka cita. Namun untuk seri terakhir ini? Ia bahkan menjadi tidak fokus membaca semenjak lukisannya ia pindahkan di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menjerit tertahan setiap kali Earth Raito muncul, karena merasa terawasi oleh sang lukisan. Sudah tiga hari ia absen menciumi rupa Earth Raito dan—katakanlah, selingkuh dengan lukisannya.

Bahkan tiga hari belakangan ini juga, Luhan memimpikan lukisannya. Tidak dalam bentuk lukisan tentunya, namun sama seperti dirinya. Manusia tiga dimensi. Bahkan, Earth Raito sama sekali tidak pernah hadir dalam mimpinya sekali pun ia sangat ingin. Karakter kesukaannya itu memang sangat sulit untuk direalisasikan sekalipun itu hanya di dunia mimpi.

Fakta tak terbantahkan, yaitu keduanya sama-sama berwujud dua dimensi. Namun ia bisa memimpikan lukisan tanpa namanya. Dan anehnya, jantung Luhan selalu bertalu kencang setiap kali terbangun. Di dalam mimpinya, ia melihat lukisannya yang berwujud tiga dimensi tengah melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Jaraknya sangat jauh. Karena ketika Luhan coba melangkah mendekat, ia malah semakin mengecil. Mimpi selanjutnya, ia tengah bergeming. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan mimik putus asa. Mimpi selanjutnya, ia seperti memohon. Berlatar tempat putih, ia terduduk dan memohon dengan air wajah yang—seperti menyiratkan ketakutan serta kehampaan.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa alam bawah sadarnya terasa begitu realistis.

.

.

Dendangan petikan gitar instrumental yang dimainkan gitaris kenamaan Sung Ha Jung— _twilight_ , menemani Luhan yang sudah hampir dua jam hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari memerhatikan tumpukan cat di atas kanvas kesayangannya dengan tatapan memuja. Luhan sangat menyadari, bahwa ia sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Terobsesi.

Satu kata mutlak yang menggambarkan dirinya pada sosok sang Tanpa Nama.

"Aku pikir aku sudah gila." Terkekeh setelahnya, kemudian memutus kontak mata yang ia jalin tanpa timbal balik itu satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja belajar. Ia meringis ketika menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya _menelantarkan_ Earth Raito. _Prince?DokiDoki!_ nya masih terbuka di halaman yang sama sejak seminggu yang lalu. Luhan tidak tahu ruh apa yang telah memasukinya sampai ia _menelantarkan_ Earth Raito dan— _memacari_ lukisannya.

Ia bahkan menolak ajakan kencan Kai. Ia bilang pada kekasihnya itu bahwa dirinya sedang berjuang menghabiskan seluruh komik hentai yang belum tuntas ataupun belum sama sekali ia baca. Kai mendengus ketika mendapati alasan gila Luhan.

Kalau Kai menelepon, Luhan akan menjawabnya singkat, jelas dan padat. Katakan lagi ia gila, karena setiap ia menatap rupa sang lukisan, jantungnya menggila. Bertalu keras seakan ingin keluar.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berbaring lalu menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut tebal.

 _Aku butuh menjernihkan pikiranku. Sial, maafkan aku Earth. Kau kalah saing dengannya._

.

.

Aku tak sejahat itu juga, membeli tanpa menuntaskan. Setengah jam yang lalu aku baru selesai membaca _Prince?DokiDoki!_. Aku rindu Earth _ku_ juga ternyata, haha. Aku masih tergeming di meja belajarku dengan menenggelamkan wajahku pada lipatan tangan. Sesi menuntaskan tadi tidak seperti biasanya. Aku hanya menciumi wajah Earth ketika sang _mangaka_ menggambarkan wajahnya yang menurutku super _ikemen_ saja. Tidak semua. Alhasil, sesi menuntaskan tadi hanya berlangsung setengah jam—aku cukup terkejut.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi. Meraih ponselku dan mengeceknya. Banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai. Seharusnya aku tidak mematikan ponselku tadi. Aku lumayan rindu juga padanya. Segera aku tekan panggilan cepat untuk Kai. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat.

' _Akhirnya aku dianggap.'_

Itu sapaan atau bentuk sarkasme?

"Hai, Kai. Maaf, tadi aku mematikan ponselku."

' _Tidak apa-apa. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang, ya? Aku sudah tidak tahan, Lu.'_

"Berengsek memang. Ya sudah, aku tunggu."

Aku memutuskan panggilan. Terkekeh setelahnya. Ak niu antara menyesal dan tidak sebenarnya, menyetujui ajakan Kai untuk _uhm_ bercinta. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku memanas. _Ugh, damn_. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa aku menyetujui tindakan mesum Kai. Aku hanya ingin merasa rileks dan aku butuh pelampiasan. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa diriku abnormal hanya karena sebuah lukisan. Ya, semoga dengan bercinta dengan Kai, pikiranku dapat jernih kembali.

Aku melirik sang tanpa nama. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Tanganku terulur guna mengusap polesan wajah tampannya. Aku mendekatkan diriku pada kanvas. Aku siap mencium bibirnya kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Refleks aku menjauhkan diri dari sang tanpa nama. Aku merutuk dalam hati. _Sial_. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kai tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan _'Kau gila atau apa?'_ Aku tersenyum kikuk dan memegangi tengkukku canggung. Ia menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

.

"Ia dapat tempat istimewa sekarang? _Woah_. Aku sedikit terkejut." Luhan tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Kau ini. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa kau _duakan_ aku gara-gara Earth Raito itu, Lu. Kau malah menambah penderitaanku. Kau kini _menigakan_ aku karena lukisan tanpa namamu. He, takdir yang kejam atau kau yang gila, Luhan?"

Luhan tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan _sok_ sendu Kai. Ia malah salah tingkah, lantas ia lampiaskan dengan menoyor keras kepala sang kekasih. "Kau berisik. Lagi pula, mereka itu sama-sama dua dimensi." Entah kenapa, setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia merasa hatinya mencelus.

Kai terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Jarang-jarang kau disadarkan Tuhan seperti ini, Lu. Aku sangat bersyukur."

Lantas, Kai langsung menerjang Luhan hingga sang empunya terbaring di ranjang. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Luhan. Semoga saja, setelah bercinta dengan Kai, dirinya dapat kembali seperti semula. Normal.

.

.

.

Ternyata tidak lebih baik. Justru sama saja. Atau bisa dibilang, ini lebih buruk. Ketika Luhan menatap lukisannya, ia tidak lagi memandang memuja. Tapi justru bergairah dengan pipi yang bersemu. Sebelum dan sesudah menyelami alam mimpi, Luhan melakukan _ritual_ dengan mengecup bibir sang tanpa nama lalu membisikkan kalimat _aku mencintaimu_.

Gila memang. Belum pernah Luhan merasa segila ini. Ia pikir yang bisa membuatnya gila hanya Earth Raito dan _uhm_ adegan _itu_ di komik hentainya.

" _Ugh._ Haruskah aku ke cenayang dan memintanya untuk membuatmu berwujud tiga dimensi?"

Tidak ada yang lebih gila kecuali ucapan yang sama setiap habis selesai melakukan _ritual_.

.

Semakin hari berlalu, semakin besar pula keinginanku untuk dapat menyentuhmu secara nyata. Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Aku meraih ponselku dan ada lima pesan masuk dari Kai. Aku membuka pesan pertama.

' _Luhan. Maafkan aku sebelumnya karena telah memberitahumu mendadak. Sepupuku yang tinggal di Swiss meninggal, Lu. Aku dan Ibuku mendapat kabar dari Ayahku yang kebetulan sedang bertugas di sana. Saat ini aku tengah di pesawat, siap lepas landas. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahu. Aku akan kembali sekitar empat hari lagi. Kuharap kau jangan selingkuh selama kutinggal._

Aku mendengus membaca kalimat akhir Kai. Aku pun membalas,

 _Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Aku turut berduka. Ya, aku menunggumu. Aku tidak akan selingkuh, bodoh._

Setelahnya, aku memilih berselancar di internet.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencari, kan?"

Aku mengetikkan kata kunci _'bagaimana cara menghidupkan karakter dua dimensi?'_

Hasil pencarian rata-rata tidak _nyambung_. Aku terus buka laman selanjutnya dan berharap semoga ada caranya.

Nihil.

Aku mendecak frustrasi. Melirik sekali lagi dan aku menemukan sebuah web bertitel _'2D? Is it possible to become a 3D?'_

Pupilku membesar kala membacanya. Aku mendongak dan membagi senyumku pada si tampan. Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku menunduk lagi guna menekan web tersebut dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Saat akan menekan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tarikan maha dahsyat. Sangat cepat dan itu membuatku teriak kencang. Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik oleh daya tak kasat mata. Kejadiannya sangat cepat hingga aku tiba di sebuah tempat putih.

.

.

.

Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit vertigo. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

 _Putih._

Hanya putih yang kutangkap. Aku merasa tubuhku masih bergetar akibat kejadian dahsyat beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku berusaha duduk. Aku memegang lantai.

 _Dingin._

Ya Tuhan. Aku baru sadar aku tidak memakai sepatu. Lantainya sangat dingin. Aku merasa akan membeku jika aku terus memegangnya. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan—aku tidak tahu harus menyebut tempat ini apa.

Hanya warna putih yang kulihat. Aku mencoba bangkit dan sialnya kakiku tak tahan karena dingin. Aku terduduk kembali. Suhu di ruangan ini normal, tapi mengapa lantainya begitu dingin?

Aku menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena keadaan ini.

"Halo?"

Suaraku terdengar sedikit parau dan menggema. Apa mungkin aku baru saja berteleportasi dan terjerembap si sebuah tempat putih? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku ingin meledak.

"Halo? Apa ada orang di sini? Tolong jawab aku."

Tak ada sahutan. Aku berpikir keras. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiriku. Gila saja, terakhir kali kuingat, aku baru saja berselancar di _gugel_ untuk mencari bagaimana cara menghidupkan wujud dua dimensi. Aku ingat, tangan kananku juga memegang lukisan saat itu. Tapi— _tunggu,_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

 _Apa...mungkin?_

.

.

.

Luhan mendengar gema tepuk tangan samar-samar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya. Dan yang matanya tangkap hanyalah pemandangan putih, putih dan putih. Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di surga.

"Apa ada orang di sini? Tolong jawab aku!"

Gema suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Kali ini cukup lama karena ia berteriak kencang.

Gema tepukan tangan kembali ia dengar. Kali ini lebih jelas. Luhan bergidik. Ia beringsut mundur namun sadar tempat ini seperti tak berujung. Hanya seperti ini. Terhampar putih.

.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Biar saja kakiku mati rasa karena karena lantai sialan ini yang terlampau dingin. Aku berlari-lari kecil di tempat. Sungguh dingin, serius.

Apa aku harus berjalan menggunakan bokongku?

Membayangkannya membuatku teringat akan hantu film horor salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara yang sebulan lalu kutonton bersama Kai.

Guna mengurangi kadar kedinginan lantai, aku berlari-lari lumayan kencang. Aku berambisi untuk menemukan ujung—jalan keluar.

Aku berlari dan menemukan fakta bahwa tempat ini adalah semacam lorong dengan jarak tak terhingga. Aku juga menggunakan tanganku guna meraba-raba. Tidak ada dinding. Sepanjang aku lari, aku hanya disuguhkan pemandangan putih. Sial, aku jadi benci warna putih.

Aku menggeram kesal. Kesal sekali rasanya. Aku terjelepok. Menjerit minta pertolongan namun hanya gemaku yang terdengar.

Sebuah tepukan lagi. Kali ini terasa...dekat?

Aku berusaha mencari _siapa_ pelakunya. Aku hampir menjerit tatkala mendengar suara tawa.

Gemanya membuatku bergidik. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Frustasi memikirkan bagaimana masa depanku nanti, bagaimana jika aku mati di tempat aneh ini, bagaimana jika Bibi Ern dan Kai tidak mengetahui kematianku di tempat aneh ini, bagaimana jika—

"Oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika aku—

"Jika aku apa?"

Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku menahan napas. Degup jantungku kian menggila. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi area pelipisku.

 _Terlalu nyata dan dekat_.

.

Aku merasakan embusan di sekitar telinga kemudian tengkukku. Serius, aku ingin mati. Apa aku harus berpura-pura mati? Aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat nan busuk sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Jika apa? Kenapa tidak diteruskan?"

Aku rasa jantungku minta akses untuk keluar karena detakanku kian tak waras. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

.

Luhan masih tergeming dengan raut sarat akan ketakutan. Sedangkan suara tawa kecil kembali terdengar.

"Kalau kau terus menutup mata, maka kau akan merasa semakin takut."

.

Aku sudah siap menerima risiko kematianku saat setelah aku membuka mata. Aku mengembuskan napas lamat-lamat. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati siapa pun. Aku yakin wajahku semakin tegang. Aku hampir menjerit tatkala—

"Mencariku?"

—sebuah suara mengejutkanku dari samping. Aku menoleh dan rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diri di antartika ketika melihat _sesosok_ yang amat aku _kenal_.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau menahan buang air kecil atau apa?"

Aku masih senantiasa membelalakkan mataku. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri yang tengah ternganga.

"K-K-K-K-Kau?!"

 _Sesosok_ itu terkekeh. Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih membingungkan dari pada kejadian ini.

Jantungku bertalu keras-keras. _Ia_ menarik turun kedua tanganku yang tengah menutup mulutku. Lalu _ia_ genggam.

 _Ia genggam_.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Terlampau jelas. _Ia_ menampakkan air wajah khawatir. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

"Namamu Luhan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Tangannya sudah tidak menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku masih merasakan kehangatan akibat sentuhan kecil tadi.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Luhan."

.

.

"Bicaralah. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika tahu bahwa percobaanku berhasil? Kau tamuku, pertama dan terakhir."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku kalut. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan ini. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku. Rasanya? Ini memalukan, tapi— _aku bahagia._

Kami masih berpandangan. Ia menatapku lekat seolah aku adalah dunianya. Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"A-aku...ini di mana?"

Suaraku terdengar sangat gugup. Ia terkekeh. Ya Tuhan, aku meleleh.

"Tempat ini kuberi nama _Hvítur_."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Hanya sebuah kata Islandia yang berarti putih, Luhan."

Mendengar ia menyebut namaku dengan suara baritonnya itu membuat degupanku kian menggila. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menahan napas saat telapak dinginnya menyentuh pipi kananku.

"T-tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan _'percobaan'_ mu berhasil?" suaraku terdengar sangat gugup. Ya Tuhan. Memalukan.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku memfokuskan diri dengan berkonsentrasi serta merapalkan kalimat dalam hati bahwa _kau harus ke sini._ Tapi karena kau juga, akhirnya kau bisa ke duniaku. Relaksasiku membuahkan hasil,"

Aku mengernyit. Masih belum mengerti. Perlahan ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya dan mengusap lembut pipiku lalu tersenyum,

"karena kau, rasa cinta dan obsesimu terhadapku yang turut membantu keinginanku agar kau ke sini." Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

"Kau indah. Aku bersyukur dapat melihatmu sejernih ini. Tidak seperti biasanya." Bisiknya, lembut. Bulu kudukku meremang mendengarnya.

Aku mengembuskan napas hati-hati. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Mata _hazel_ nya mengunci tatapanku.

 _Sial. Tampan sekali!_

Jujur, aku sangat gugup. Tatapannya yang intens itu membuatku seakan tenggelam pada pesonanya. Napasnya menerpa-nerpa hangat wajahku. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah berevolusi dari pucat menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku meneguk ludahku lalu bertanya pelan,

"S-siapa...namamu?"

.

.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku. Aku ingin mati rasanya. Belum pernah aku segugup ini.

"Namaku Earth. _Earth Light_."

Bisikannya sukses membuatku tergeming kaku.

.

Tunggu.

Mengapa namanya terasa begitu _familier_?

.

.

Kenyataan ini membuatku semakin bingung. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyisir rambut pirangnya hingga menjuntai menutupi sebagian dahinya. Di atas alis. Pirang memesona.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini memang mustahil. Tapi kau sudah di sini, bersamaku. Aku adalah anak haram. _Earth_ dari Kerajaan _Light_."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dalam-dalam. Berpikir keras.

 _Anak haram katanya?_

Ia terkekeh. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. "Mataku sipit. Ibuku orang Korea. Istri simpanan Ayahku."

Aku tergeming. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Saat pertama kali aku lihat lukisannya, memang aku menyadari bahwa matanya sipit. Namun ketika Bibi mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan putra Kerajaan Light yang notabenenya berkebangsaan Jerman. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya. Saat aku mencoba berselancar di internet untuk mengetahui sejarah Kerajaan Light, di _gugel_ malah tertulis _**404 not found**_.

"Nama Koreaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ucapnya, beralih menatapku kembali. Tanda tanya besar masih bersarang di otakku.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu pasti berkecamuk. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau _terobsesi_ padaku. Kau menelantarkan _Earth Raito_ dan menggilaiku, bukan? Aku sangat tidak menyangka akan ada manusia sepertimu, yang mencintaku bahkan sampai _terobsesi_."

Aku tergeming. Jujur, aku merasa otakku melambat sekarang karena tidak bisa merespons ucapannya.

.

.

.

"K-K-K-Kau...namamu—Earth Light? _Earth_?"

Tanganku terulur guna memegang pipi tirusnya. Oh Tuhan, kenyataan ini membuatku pusing sekaligus bahagia. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di lukisan. Mawar biru menyembul dari balik saku kanannya.

Kenyataan menakjubkan adalah aku dapat menyentuhnya! Menyentuh _Sehun_ —yang selama ini hanya bertekstur kanvas di telapakku.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku, S-Sehun? Kejadian ini, tentangmu—"

Jemari Sehun mengusap punggung tanganku yang sedang mengelus pipinya lembut. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Menunduklah."

 _Apa?_

 _Mengapa ia menyuruhku menunduk?_

"Aku tidak sempurna."

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar. Mulutku ternganga.

K-kakinya...

 _Tunggu._

Itu _kaki_ Earth Raito di _Prince?DokiDoki!_ ku. Aku sangat hafal, tentu saja. Aku memerhatikan tubuh Sehun dari bawah sampai atas.

Oh, Tuhan.

Ia _nyata_ hanya sebatas pinggang. Persis di lukisan. Sedangkan kakinya...hanyalah kerangka gambar. Kakinya merupakan _kaki komik_.

"Heave Light—anak pertama Ayahku, membunuhku satu hari setelah ulang tahunku. Saat itu aku berada di apartemen tempatku dan Ibuku tinggal. Entah ia tahu dari mana apartemen yang dibelikan Ayahku itu. Saat itu aku, Ibuku dan Ayahku tengah merayakan hari jadiku. Sampai kemudian ia mendobrak pintu apartemen dengan membawa banyak pasukan."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan kiriku untuk mengusap pipi tirusnya. Ia pun balas memegang punggung tanganku. Kulitnya sangat lembut.

"Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kejadian tersebut langsung menyebar cepat. Ayahku ditangkap oleh Polisi atas usul Kerajaan Sybernatte—Kerajaan paling dominan saat itu. Lalu aku dan Ibuku dihakimi oleh warga. Para bangsawan lainnya memandang aku dam Ibuku dengan tatapan jijik. Heave Light bersumpah akan membunuhku, tapi ia tidak mengatakan kapan."

Sehun menatapku, "Dan ternyata ia membunuhku sendirian. Di sebuah gedung tua di Berlin. Ia mencekikku lalu siap meluncurkan peluru saat aku merasa di belakangnya ada orang lain. Aku mengamati sekeliling sebelum aku benar-benar mati."

"Aku melihat mawar biru di dekat sepatu orang asing itu. Sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar mati, aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan semacam _mantra_ aneh. Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap."

Aku menahan napasku. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan,

"Jasadku memang sepenuhnya terkubur. Namun aku sadar, ruhku tidak terbang ke langit, melainkan terjebak di dunia ini. Dua dimensi. Mantra tersebut adalah mantra untuk memerangkap ruhku dalam dunia yang tak terjamah ini."

Ia melepaskan tanganku kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Perihal tubuhku," ia terkekeh.

"Ini analisisku, tapi aku yakin ini 85% akurat."

Aku semakin penasaran. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Orang asing tersebut—cenayang itu, sudah bergaul dengan Heave Light jauh sebelum kematianku. Perihal lukisanku, yang Ayah minta lukiskan pada yang kau sebut anonim—Kinn Corbert. Ia sengaja tak mencantumkan nama pada karyanya karena disuruh Ayah."

Ia mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Pada detik-detik menjelang kematianku, ia mengucapkan semacam mantra agar ruhku terjebak di sini dengan keadaan setengah. Persis seperti lukisanku. Dan perihal kaki komik ini,"

Ia tersenyum, "pada awal aku terjerembap di sini, keadaanku tanpa kaki. Aku ingat, ketika pelatuk siap ditarik, Heave Light membisikkan kalimat dalam bahasa Rusia yang berarti; _buat raga ruhnya dalam keadaan tak jelas, berbentuk setengah kerangka torehan pensil yang terhubung masa depan_. Kuprediksi, itu mustahil diwujudkan, karena bukan dari awal aku mendapati kaki komikku, namun ratusan tahun setelahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau berada dalam lukisanmu, Sehun?"

Sehun membaringkan dirinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya agar Luhan ikut berbaring. Luhan salah tingkah, tapi ia menurut.

"Mungkin karena itu yang Heave Light inginkan? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, Luhan. Aku hidup pada abad ke-19. Dan sekarang sudah tahun berapa? Kau bisa menghitung berapa lama raga ruhku terjebak di sini."

Luhan menatap pria di sampingnya penuh simpatik. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Sehun. Aku bisa menyentuhmu...itu berarti, aku merupakan dua dimensi...sepertimu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau dapat menyentuhku, itu berarti kau sama sepertiku. Bedanya, raga dan ruhmu masih menyatu."

" _Err_ , Sehun. Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan kaki _Earth Raito_ dari manga _Prince?DokiDoki!_ —apa hubungannya? Sedangkan manga tersebut diluncurkan pertama kali tahun 2015. Padahal kau hidup di abad 19. Aku sangat bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan kebingunganku, _yeah_ —kau tahu."

Sehun menoleh dan menyentil pelan dahinya. Luhan mengaduh pelan.

"Kuberitahu, Luhan. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Aku yakin, _mangaka_ tersebut tahu tentang sejarah lengkap Kerajaan Light. Namaku tidak pernah terpublikasikan, ingat? Sebelumnya, aku beritahu suatu fakta."

Luhan mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

"Lukisanku hanya ada satu di dunia ini, karena koleksi pribadi. Mungkin lukisanku dibuang dari Jerman dan entah bagaimana bisa berakhir ke penjual lukisan pinggir jalan itu. Sebelumnya, pandanganku hanyalah putih. Sampai pernah suatu waktu aku merelakskan diriku dan hanya fokus menatap ke arah depan. Tak lama kemudian, aku dapat melihat kehidupan luar walaupun masih berkabut. Dibutuhkan konsentrasi dan relaksasi yang dalam untuk dapat mewujudkannya. Kuprediksi, aku hanya dapat melakukannya tidak lebih dari dua jam." Ia menatapku intens. Aku terkunci pada manik _hazel_ nya.

"Sampai aku berada di tanganmu, aku sangat bersyukur. Sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit manusia yang menyentuh lukisanku, namun di tanganmu, aku dapat merasakannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau telah menaruh hati padaku, bahkan sampai terobsesi. Setiap kau mencium bibirku, aku dapat merasakan bibirku benar-benar tersentuh. Dicium. Sangat nyata. Aku dapat lebih lama melihat ke luar, karena kau sudah terhubung denganku. Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu ratusan tahun lamanya, batinku menjerit karena terdampar di tempat tak terjamah ini."

Oh Tuhan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar malu. Sial. Ternyata saat aku mencium bibir kanvasnya, ia bisa merasakannya. Aku yakin merah menyebar sampai ke telingaku.

Ia menaruh tangannya pada tengkukku, mengusapnya lembut. "Dalam sebuah teori Yunani kuno tentang romantisme, dikatakan bahwa cinta dapat menghubungkan segala sesuatu yang kiranya mustahil. Kau paham kan maksudku?"

Aku masih menunduk. Tidak berani menatapnya lama-lama. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh. Namun aku mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menjawab rasa penasaranku dengan membenarkan bahwa _Earth Raito_ dan _Earth Light_ adalah sama. Sehun memprediksi, sang _mangaka_ sengaja memberi nama karakter yang dibuatnya dengan namanya. Bedanya hanya pengucapan _Light_ pada orang Jepang.

.

"Ruh memiliki insting dan pikiran yang kuat. Memang tidak seratus persen akurat, tapi setidaknya aku dapat mengetahui yang semula abu-abu menjadi sebuah warna."

Aku terus memerhatikan wajah tampannya selagi ia berbicara.

"Sang cenayang, tentu saja menuruti perintah Heave Light. _'Yang terhubung masa depan.'_ Terlalu jelas. Sederet mantra yang cenayang itu ucapkan, menjerumuskanku ke dalam suatu _torehan pensil_. Ya, manga _Prince?DokiDoki!_ mu."

Aku berpikir keras. Sungguh mantra gila.

"Sejarah Kerajaan Light hanya terdapat di perpustakaan tua; Yugoslavia, Ukraina, Serbia, Islandia dan Nepal. Mengapa aku tahu padahal aku sudah mati? Singkatnya, karena aku ruh. Aku bisa memprediksi. Dan gilanya, _mangaka_ itu ke salah satu negara tersebut."

.

.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tengah menatapku juga. Sial.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi...apakah kau bisa kembali menjadi— _normal_? Mendapati kaki nyatamu dan kaki komik ini terhapus..."

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Sial, aku gugup sekali. Mimik wajahnya tegang.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu sejak lama, Luhan." Ia menghela napas gusar. Aku menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sebelumnya, percaya atau tidak, ada orang lain yang pernah terjebak dalam dunia ini. Namun ia masih memiliki raga bernyawa. Manusia sepertimu. Namanya Anstone Quirell. Ia memiliki badan komik. Ia terkurung dalam bingkai foto selama hampir seratus tahun dan bebas sembilan puluh sembilan tahun kemudian. Saat aku masih 10 tahun, aku membaca bukunya. Ya, ia membukukan pengalaman gilanya yang ditentang oleh masyarakat Jerman saat itu. Sihir yang menimpaku dan beliau disebut sihir _kyschogar_. Merupakan sihir kuno dari suku pedalaman Mesir pada masa kejayaan Ratu Cleopatra."

Aku menatap matanya. Tersirat kerapuhan di sana.

"Heave Light pastilah sengaja, agar aku terjebak sama seperti Tuan Anstone. Aku sudah membaca bukunya sebelum dibakar massal pada masa itu. Aku masih hafal."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Berdasarkan gagasannya, ia menjelaskan bahwa orang yang terhubung dengannya harus menggunting karakter komik yang bersangkutan. Setelah itu, orang tersebut harus membakarnya hingga menjadi abu lalu menaruhnya dalam sebuah guci lalu ditebarkan pada wadah wujud dua dimensinya," kemudian ia mengusap kepalaku. "Kau tahu, dunia ini lumayan dekat dengan dunia mimpi. Aku tahu kau pernah memimpikanku. Karena kita terhubung. Aku dapat merasakannya. Pada mimpimu yang ketiga, itu adalah aku sungguhan. Aku memaksa diriku untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini walau aku tahu tempat ini tak berujung. Lalu aku berkonsentrasi dan berelaksasi seribu kali lipat lebih dalam untuk dapat menyambangi mimpimu. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa kau peka. Air wajahku menyiratkan ketakutan."

Aku merasa lantai sudah tidak dingin lagi. Hangat. Sehun mendekapku dan menaruh dagu runcingnya pada pucuk kepalaku.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bersedia melakukannya? Untukku."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa kali kau bisa keluar-masuk lukisanku. Yang jelas, selama kau masih terkoneksi dan terobsesi pada wujud dua dimensiku, bukan hal tidak mungkin bahwa kau bisa menyelamatkanku."

Aku mendadak salah tingkah. Kata _terobsesi_ itu terdengar sedikit— _err_ vulgar.

"Aku sungguh bingung, Sehun. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa masuk dan gagal menyelamatkanmu? Aku yakin kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan gila."

Sehun tertawa hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ya Tuhan, ia berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Jantungku berdebar keras. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Luhan. Kau belum mencobanya. Aku juga tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau gagal. Tapi setidaknya, kau telah berjuang." Ia tersenyum tipis. Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bibirku basah.

Ya Tuhan.

Ia tengah _menciumku_.

Aku tergeming. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu bergerak pelan di atas bibirku.

 _Sial_

Ketika aku akan membalas dan ingin memejamkan mata, ia melepas tautannya. _Ugh_. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah mengalahkan kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak memaksa," Ia menatapku dalam, "itu semua terserah padamu, Luhan." Senyum tipis terpulas. Lalu ia mengecup pelipisku lembut.

"Pikirkanlah."

.

.

"Ini sudah hari ke berapa, Sehun?" suaraku parau karena baru bangun.

Sehun menguap dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar menghadapku. "Sepertinya sudah hari ke empat."

Aku mengangguk. Ada yang _aneh_.

"Aku tidak merasa lapar dan haus. Hanya mengantuk saja." Ia terkekeh. Kemudian mengusap rambutku—memainkannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak merasakannya. Saat ini tubuhmu dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Sama sepertiku." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Benar-benar _gila_. Semua ini."

"Tepat."

.

"Mungkin sekarang hari ke tujuh. Kenapa?"

Aku mengembuskan napas. Terasa berat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sehun." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memikirkan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya? Aku sudah menebaknya, Luhan. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu cara relaksas—"

Aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Hanya sebuah kecupan setengah basah.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sehun."

.

.

"Kau sudah sangat relaks, Luhan. Sekarang, bayangkan kau melihat satu titik. Lama kelamaan, titik tersebut membesar. Terus membesar sampai akhirnya melingkar membentuk kilat cahaya. Kau tertarik oleh kekuatan cahaya tersebut."

 _Semakin dalam_

 _Semakin kuat_

 _Semakin relaks_

' _Tunggu aku, Sehun. Aku pasti kembali.'_

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Samar-samar aku melihat langit-langit kamarku.

 _Apa?_

Aku membuka sempurna mataku. Ini benar kamarku! Tapi aneh. Mengapa aku tidak merasakan suatu tarikan saat keluar dari lukisan? Tidak seperti saat pertama kali.

Aku melirik lukisan Sehun di sebelah. Masih sama. Aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kemudian melihat kalender dan ini adalah hari Sabtu. Aku masuk hari Sabtu juga. Tebakan Sehun benar.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku menjelajahi isi rumah. Nihil. Aku tidak menemukan Bibi dan Paman. Ke mana mereka?

Aku teringat akan ponselku. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar dan mengeceknya.

 _ **You Have 100 Messages!**_

Rata-rata dari Kai semua. Oh, _Kai_.

Apa kabar ia?

Aku tak mengindahkan seluruh pesannya dan langsung menekan panggilan cepat untuknya.

' _LUHAN! KAU KE MANA SAJA?! SEMINGGU INI AKU TERUS MENGHUBUNGIMU NAMUN KAU SEPERTI TIDAK ADA TANDA-TANDA KEHIDUPAN. AKU HAMPIR MATI KARENA KHAWATIR!'_

Aku sedikit menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Aku mengembuskan napas perlahan.

"Kau masih di Swiss, Kai?"

' _Ck, iya. Adik sepupuku baru saja menikah. Aku belum tahu akan balik ke Korea kapan. Luhan, kau dari mana saja?'_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kai?

.

.

Katakanlah aku pengecut. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa kepada Kai. Aku memutuskan sepihak panggilannya. Aku langsung mematikan ponsel. Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Aku melirik lukisan Sehun. Aku membawa diriku duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sehun. Percayalah." Aku mencium bibirnya. Memang bertekstur kanvas, tapi pikiranku melayang mengingat tekstur lembut bibir tipisnya kala di _hvitur_.

 _Sial. Mengapa pikiranku jadi mesum seperti ini?_

Aku membaringkan diri di ranjang. Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mata sambil berpikir bagaimana memberi alasan logis kepada Bibi besok.

.

.

"Kau ini. Lain kali, budayakan izin, Luhan. Tanya Pamanmu. Aku setengah mati khawatir padamu. Aku sampai menelepon Kai terus menerus dan juga para sahabatmu. Kau itu ceroboh, Luhan." Aku menggaruk tengkuk kaku. Menunduk. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Bibi.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, huh? Kemari."

Bibi merentangkan tangannya, aku pun memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku juga merindukanmu."

.

Untunglah Bibi percaya. Mengatakan bahwa aku diajak berlibur oleh Junmyeon dan tidak membawa pakaian sehelai pun karena sudah disiapkan. Tidak membawa ponsel dan pamit karena terburu-buru.

' _Kenapa Junmyeon tidak menghubungiku? Apa dia gila?'_

Aku menjawab, _'Ponselnya tercebur di kolam dan rusak saat akan menghubungimu, Bi. Tidak bisa beli ponsel karena di pulau tidak ada yang jual.'_

Aku bersyukur memiliki alasan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Luhan bergeming di meja belajarnya. Ia menatap ragu pada tumpukan seri _Prince?DokiDoki!_ nya. Ia galau. Tapi Luhan bertekad akan menyelamatkan Sehun apa pun caranya.

" _Ugh._ Maafkan aku, Earth. Tapi _Earth_ yang _di sana_ lebih berharga dari pada dirimu." Ia menghela napas berat. Dibukanya laci meja belajar dan diambilnya sebuah gunting.

Luhan mengambil seri pertama. Dari _cover_ nya saja, ketampanan Earth Raito sudah terpampang. Luhan semakin galau. Ia membuka halaman pertama. Katakanlah ia idiot, menggunting perlahan sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Earth. Bagaimana pun juga, kau pernah singgah di hatiku. Kau sangat berjasa karena ikut andil dalam misi penyelamatan Earth Light."

Luhan menggunting sesekali mengusap air matanya. Gunting-menggunting Earth Raito hampir seharian karena sang empunya tak tega dan ajang mengusap air mata yang membuat lama. Pada seri ke sepuluh halaman terakhir, Luhan merasa dirinya berdosa sekaligus lega pada saat bersamaan.

.

.

Luhan menangis. Ia tak berani melihat Earth Raito _nya_ tengah menyatu bersama api pemberiannya. Ia memunggungi tempat pembakaran di area belakang rumahnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau satu-satunya karakter manga yang aku gilai, Earth. Sial, mengapa aku seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya?"

Ia berdecak. Percikan api di belakang seakan turut membakar punggungnya juga. Luhan berbalik dan memberanikan diri melihat pembakaran. Ia meringis tatkala menyadari si jago merah sudah melahap Earth Raito _nya_ lebih dari setengah tumpukan.

"Kau tetap ada di hatiku, Earth." Gumamnya.

Luhan sadar, ia tidak boleh egois. Justru dengan membakar habis karakter kesukaannya itu, ia dapat menyelamatkan jiwa yang terperangkap dalam dunia dua dimensi.

"Kau akan bebas, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut** atau **tidak**?

Awalnya pengen ini oneshot aja, tapi words yang begitu bejibun/? Terpaksa dibikin twoshot:v

Btw, maafkan ide absurdku XD semoga kalian suka/? Dan silakan tinggalkan jejak dengan memberi komen, kritik atau pun saran~

Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**KIMI NO SEKAI**

 **(DUNIAMU)**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **FANTASY-SUPERNATURAL-SUSPENSE**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bilang, tebarkan. Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamarku dan mematikan ponsel. Ia bilang harus memberi isyarat terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya. Aku menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya. Aku condongkan tubuhku, menatap wajah kanvasnya dari dekat kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalaku. Aku mencium bibirnya. Berkali-kali karena membayangkan tekstur empuk nan lembut bibir tipisnya. Kemudian menjauhkan diri. Aku memegang bibirku. Gila memang, menyadari fakta bahwa aku habis mencium bibir kanvasnya.

Aku mengambil guci kecil yang berisi abu tersebut. Kutuangkan perlahan ke tangan. Gucinya kuletakkan di antara kedua kakiku. Kugunakan tangan kanan untuk menebarkan.

.

.

Abu yang ditebarkan Luhan secara ajaib dapat menempel pada lukisan Sehun. Luhan mengangakan mulutnya sendiri sambil terus menebarkan.

 _Jangan lupa membaca mantranya selama proses penebaran_.

Luhan baru ingat. Segeralah ia buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil kertas kecil yang berisi mantra atas sihir _kyschogar_ yang ia cari melalui _gugel_. Untung tadi baru tebaran pertama.

" _Isr mentt grawpyscha itro nare alvieus. Segraeta uns mivarso de ylat nombus qo oralle qb vallen_ —"

Luhan terus merapalkan serentetan mantra tersebut sembari menebarkan abu Earth Raito.

.

"Selesai."

Aku meletakkan guci tersebut ke atas nakas beserta kertasnya. Aku melihat ke arah lukisan Sehun. Aku takjub. Abu tadi menempel sempurna menutupi seluruh lukisan. Aku lega sekaligus _was_ - _was_. Apakah ini akan berhasil? Apakah aku benar membaca mantranya? Apakah Sehun sudah merasakan efeknya di sana?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, baik positif maupun negatif. Lalu aku teringat apa kata Sehun.

' _Selama lukisanku tertutup abu, kau tidak akan bisa masuk, Luhan. Biarpun sudah kembali bersih. Ini butuh penyesuaian. Seperti yang tertera di buku Tuan Anstone, bahwa proses pengembalian wujud ini terjadi selama empat sampai lima hari. Kau bisa menjumpaiku setelahnya, namun harus dengan melakukan proyeksi astral lalu bermimpi sadar di atas tubuh astralmu. Dengan begitu, akan memungkinkan aku bisa menjangkaumu secara riil ketimbang dalam mimpi.'_

.

.

.

"Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Aku masih mengatur napasku. Gila. Kai baru saja melahap bibirku dengan rakus. Sialan memang. Ia baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak usah hiperbola seperti itu, Kai. Aku memang mudah dirindukan." Kai memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturanku. Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang. Kai tidur di sebelahku kemudian memelukku posesif. Posisi seperti biasa.

"Kau itu. Jangan suka ceroboh. Meninggalkan ponsel saat sedang berlibur, kau pikir bagus? Aku kesal ketika Bibi Ern berkata seperti itu. Ditambah, kau hanya liburan dengan si Junmyeon. Apa-apaan Ketua Osis itu, _tch_." Lalu menciumi leherku. Aku mengembuskan napas berat.

Seharusnya, aku rindu juga pada Kai, bukan? Dia bernotabene kekasihku. Namun, mengapa aku tidak merasa seperti itu? Malah biasa saja. Justru aku rindu Sehun.

 _Sehun..._

Sudah tiga hari ini aku absen melihat rupanya, baik dalam lukisan atau pun di atas kanvas. Jantungku berdegup. _Shit_. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat degupan jantungku menggila. Serius, dia sangat memengaruhiku.

"Luhan? Apa kau melamun?"

Suara Kai menyadarkanku, lantas aku menggeleng. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Oh ya, lukisanmu ke mana? Mengapa tidak ada?"

Aku tergeming sejenak. Lukisan Sehun sudah kusembunyikan di loteng. Aman pokoknya. Aku tidak ingin Kai, Bibi Ern, maupun Paman Shu mengetahui dan bertanya— _mengapa dengan lukisannya, Luhan? Tertutup abu? Kau apakan? Ini abu apa?_

Kalau pun Bibi atau Paman bertanya ke mana lukisanku—

"Itu. Adik sepupuku meminjamnya untuk ia lukis ulang. Ia sedang mengasah kemampuan melukisnya. Tidak tahu dikembalikan kapan."

—aku tinggal mengatakan hal serupa. Kuganti dengan _teman_. Kai mengangguk dan bibirnya mulai menelusuri leherku. Aku berharap Kai tidak menyadari ketidakberadaan seluruh manga _Prince?DokiDoki!_ ku.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima. Aku semakin merindukan sosok Sehun. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia telah normal? Aku gelisah, jujur saja. Aku mengkhawatirkan pria tampan itu.

"Aku harus melihatnya."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju loteng. Untung loteng rumah Bibi bersih karena rajin dibersihkan oleh pekerja rumah tangga kami. Aku berjalan ke sudut. Aku dapat melihat abu yang semula memenuhi lukisan Sehun, kini tinggal sedikit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu."

Aku duduk di bangku kecil dan meletakkan lukisan Sehun di atas paha. Aku tidak berani menyentuh lukisan ini sampai abunya benar-benar sirna secara alami. Diserap Sehun. Abu yang tersisa hanya menutupi leher Sehun. Aku yakin hari ini akan selesai.

"Berjuanglah, Sehun. Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Jantungku bertalu keras. Aku sudah berpikir keras. Bahwa benar, aku masih terobsesi dengannya. Tapi kali ini dengan rasa cinta. Aku yakin perasaan ini cinta.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Sehun."

.

.

.

' _Kau bisa menjumpaiku setelahnya, namun harus dengan melakukan proyeksi astral lalu bermimpi sadar di atas tubuh astralmu. Dengan begitu, akan memungkinkan aku bisa menjangkaumu secara riil ketimbang dalam mimpi.'_

Ucapan Sehun terngiang di kepalaku. Ini sudah hari ketujuh dan aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Biar saja ini hiperbola, tapi—aku merasa seperti kehilangan separuh napasku. Aku benar-benar rindu Sehun.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mulai berselancar di internet.

 _Bagaimana cara melakukan proyeksi astral?_

Aku membuka salah satu web. Di dalamnya tertera pengertian, sejarah, serta langkah-langkah mewujudkan proyeksi astral atau bisa juga disebut _astral projection_.

Aku langsung menghafalkannya dalam kepala. Sedikit informasi, aku ini orang yang punya daya ingat sangat kuat. Aku sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah dan biologi dan bisa menghafal satu buku tersebut dalam waktu dua hari.

 _Bagaimana cara melakukan mimpi sadar di atas tubuh astral?_

 _ **404 not found**_

Aku meringis. Sial. Aku tahu hal ini mustahil. Tapi Sehun yang mengatakannya. Aku berpikir keras.

 _Bagaimana cara melakukan mimpi sadar?_

Aku membaca langkah-langkahnya dengan teliti sekaligus menghafal.

"Mimpi sadar disebut juga lucid dream— _lucid dream_?"

Ah, aku baru sadar. Aku pernah dua kali bermimpi sadar. Sadar saat dalam mimpi bahwa aku tengah bermimpi. Waktu itu tanpa sengaja. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana cara aku melakukan mimpi sadar pada tubuh astralku? Apa aku harus membuat terobosan sendiri? Menjadikan diriku kelinci percobaan? Apa aku akan selamat dan benar-benar bisa menjangkau Sehun? Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba mati saat melakukannya?"

Mengapa pula harus dengan proyeksi astral terlebih dahulu? Apa karena ia ruh? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku memercayai Sehun, tapi sepertinya ini akan sulit kalau aku tidak memantapkan hati dan tidak mempunyai nyali yang kuat. _Ugh_. Luhan, kau harus berani. Kau pasti bisa.

Demi Sehun.

Ya, demi pria yang aku cintai.

.

.

 **11.30 PM**

Luhan menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Keadaan kamarnya sudah gelap, hanya sedikit pancaran cahaya bulan yang menemani. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya sekali lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

 _Semoga aku berhasil, Ya Tuhan. Tunggu aku, Sehun._

Relaksasi yang sangat dalam. Luhan mencoba melakukannya. Luhan merasa dirinya sudah tak mendengar detakan jam dindingnya. Itu tandanya ia berhasil. Luhan mulai mengatur napasnya. Menariknya lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia terus melakukannya sampai merasa bahwa dirinya telah berelaksasi lebih dalam. Lalu ia berkonsentrasi dengan membayangkan suatu objek. Setelah itu ia mengosongkan pikirannya dan semakin memperdalam konsentrasi. Hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya memberat. Semakin berat. Inilah saatnya Luhan mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang ringan. Luhan membayangkan bulu yang beterbangan. Sangat ringan.

Luhan meningkatkan konsentrasinya dengan membayangkan bulu-bulu tersebut terangkat ke atas dan menjadi semakin ringan. Dan pada titik itu Luhan merasa dirinya telah berhasil menciptakan tubuh astralnya. Luhan melihat pemandangan kamarnya yang semula gelap gulita menjadi dalam mode cahaya ungu. Luhan meningkatkan konsentrasinya lebih dalam dan barulah semua benda di kamarnya kembali terlihat pada warna aslinya. Matanya terpejam dan terasa semakin berat. Namun pandangannya terlihat semakin jelas.

Astral Luhan sedikit mengangakan mulutnya ketika ia berhasil melihat dirinya terbaring di ranjang. Ia berhasil. Maka dari itu, ia mulai melayang. Semakin tinggi. Raganya berada di ranjang sedangkan astralnya berada di atas genting.

 _Lebih baik jika astralmu melakukannya di ruangan terbuka. Apa kau sanggup?_

Ia telah menyanggupinya. Astralnya mulai berbaring melayang. Lalu ia mencoba berelaksasi pada tubuh astralnya. Raga Luhan bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih relaks agar astralnya dapat merasakannya. Semakin relaks, lalu ia mulai memvisualisasikan gradasi warna. Raga Luhan membuat astralnya semakin relaks tetapi pikirannya tetap terjaga dalam keadaan santai.

Raga Luhan semakin memberat dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah masuk tahap _sleep paralysis._ Raga Luhan merasa dirinya akan mati karena tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih berat seperti ditindih sesuatu. Raga Luhan mencoba relaks walaupun ia merasa tubuhnya akan remuk dan ia berusaha tak mengindahkan suara-suara jeritan dan berusaha berkonsentrasi dan relaks yang lebih dalam agar astralnya tenang. Dan raga Luhan berhasil membuat astralnya berada di sebuah terowongan yang gelap gulita. Luhan terus berkonsentrasi lebih dalam, berupaya menggerakkan astralnya agar berjalan melintasi terowongan.

Ia telah berhasil bermimpi sadar di atas tubuh astralnya. Astral Luhan terus berjalan melintasi terowongan. Samar-samar dirinya melihat siluet sesosok. Astral Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Sosok itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Raga Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tetap konsentrasi. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia merasa astralnya telah didekap. Astralnya memejamkan mata erat.

"Kau berhasil, Luhan. Terima kasih sudah datang."

Astral Luhan membuka mata dan pandangannya menjadi terang. Matanya melihat hamparan jingga. Ia mendongak dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Selamat, Luhan. Kau kini berada di perbatasan antara dunia mimpi dan dunia dua dimensi."

.

.

.

Aku takjub.

 _Wow_

Aku—astralku berada di hamparan jingga dan bersama Sehun. Sehun yang sempurna.

Sehun bak malaikat tanpa sayap. Tidak ada lagi kaki komik, hanya ada kaki jenjang yang terbungkus celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel yang mewah. Amat memesona.

Aku tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak, aku ingin mencoba berbicara, namun telunjuk Sehun lebih dahulu menempel di bibirku.

"Jangan bicara apa pun, Luhan. Tubuh aslimu tidak sanggup. Bisa merealisasikan hal seperti ini saja sudah luar biasa menakjubkan. Kau mempunyai keinginan yang besar untuk bertemu denganku. Aku sangat menghargaimu."

Lantas aku tergeming. Lalu aku menunduk dan masih hamparan jingga yang retinaku tangkap. Aku menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

Sehun melirik ke bawah sekilas, kemudian menatapku. "Luhan. Sudah tertutup. Mustahil untuk melihat ragamu dari perbatasan ini. Ini sudah terlampau jauh dan aku yakin ragamu sudah mulai lelah di sana."

Aku mengernyit. Tidak terlalu suka jawaban Sehun. Lelah katanya? Bagaimana mungkin? Astralku tidak merasa lelah di sini dan justru sangat bahagia. Itu berarti, ragaku jauh lebih kuat, bukan?

"Luhan. Hentikan sekarang. Kau bisa bertemu denganku sekitar dua minggu lagi. Seperti waktu itu, tanpa melakukan ini lagi. _Hvitur_ sedang dalam masa penyesuaian. Atasnya terdapat parasit akibat proses pengembalian kaki nyataku. Dan itu berbahaya bagimu. Karena kau astral, kau masih memiliki raga berjiwa. Kau bisa melakukan ini, sangat kuapresiasi. Kau bisa memulai, tentu kau bisa mengakhirinya juga, bukan?" ia tersenyum.

Aku tergeming. Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Akhiri sekarang katanya? Yang benar saja! Setelah perjuangan ragaku yang sangat sulit untuk mencapai tempat ini, dan Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa astralku harus segera kembali? Dia gila atau apa? Kuprediksi, bahkan belum sampai sepuluh menit aku berada di sini.

Katakanlah aku posesif, egois dan keras kepala. Masa bodoh. Tapi yang aku inginkan, aku berada di dekat Sehun. Sesederhana itu. Mengapa terasa sulit sekali? Lagi pula, apa Sehun tidak senang bertemu lama-lama denganku? Aku sangat merindukannya! Lagi pula, astralku tidak mengalami apa pun saat ini, itu berarti, ragaku sudah sangat kuat di bawah sana, bukan?

"Luhan? Hei, kau melamun? Cepat kembali, Lu. Sebelum pusaran—"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Mereka terkejut. Luhan sendiri tak percaya astralnya dapat mengeluarkan suara. Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

"J-jangan bicara! Kalau kau berbicara barang satu kata saja, ragamu bisa melemah dan dalam bahaya! Konsentrasinya bisa hancur. Luhan, dengar. Kembali ke ragamu sekarang. Kau harus kembali sekarang sebelum—"

"Sebelum apa, huh? Aku tidak mau, Sehun. Aku ingin sebentar lagi. Berada di sisimu, hanya itu. Tak tahukah kau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu? Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Sangat ingin bertemu denganmu? Kau tidak menghargaiku! Kau pikir mudah melakukan semua ini, hah?!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Luhan, kau..."

"Ap—"

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Astral Luhan dapat merasakan dada sebelah kirinya sakit. Dentuman jantung yang disalurkan raga Luhan dapat ia rasakan. Astral Luhan terperenyak. Matanya membelalak lebar. Sehun ikut terduduk seraya memegang kuat bahu Luhan.

"L-Luhan, dengar aku. Enyahkan egoismemu. Itu sangat memengaruhi ragamu! Ragamu dalam bahaya. Kau telah banyak membuang energi yang diciptakan ragamu dengan susah payah. Sekarang, masih ada waktu untuk bisa kembali ke dalam ragamu. Kau dengar aku? Ragamu sekarat!"

.

.

.

Matanya sungguh sayu dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Apa ia ikut melemah karena raganya memberontak minta dipenuhi astralnya kembali? Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Aku melihat sekeliling dan tak ada lagi jingga. Kembali gelap.

"Luhan! Bangun dan kembali ke ragamu! Tak ada kesempatan lagi! Sekarang!"

Namun ia tergeming kaku. Aku mengerang gusar. Bagian belakangku terkena terpaan angin. Aku mengguncang tubuh Luhan, berusaha menyadarkannya agar cepat kembali. Terpaan angin semakin kencang. Angin menerpaku dan Luhan dengan kuat. Inilah yang kukhawatirkan sedari tadi.

Aku memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata pusaran angin sudah menanti. Semakin kencang dan sangat kencang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik Luhan agar masuk ke dalam dekapanku. Lalu kekuatan maha dahsyat menjebloskan kami ke dalam pusaran.

.

.

.

 _Putih._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Terang menyapaku. Hingga mataku terbuka sempurna dan pandanganku dipenuhi hamparan putih.

 _Seperti familier._

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Sehun tengah duduk bersila di hadapanku. Mimiknya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Memangnya ada apa?

"Syukurlah kau sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau membuatku hampir mati dua kali."

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya. Sehun tengah memelukku erat dengan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Kemudian aku merasakan leherku basah.

Ya Tuhan, apa pria ini menangis?

Segera kubalas dekap tubuhnya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk ikut duduk namun ia menahannya.

"Jangan, Luhan. Kau masih sangat lemah. Cukup seperti ini." Suara Sehun terdengar sendu dan bergetar dan aku merasa leherku semakin basah. Aku menangkup pipinya dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat wajah tampannya dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Hei. Mengapa kau menangis, Sehun?"

Aku bertanya selembut mungkin sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Sehun memegang tanganku yang tengah menangkupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku. Aku berdosa."

Aku merasa dadaku sesak karena Sehun menyalahkan dirinya. Aku sangat tidak suka. Kemudian aku menarik lembut lehernya lalu menempelkan kening kami.

" _Sst_. Sehun, kau bicara apa? Kau melakukan kesalahan apa? Jangan seperti ini, Sehun. Kumohon."

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat melihat jelas raut rasa bersalahnya. Aku meringis dalam hati lalu kutangkupkan kedua pipinya.

"K-kau...hampir celaka. Karenaku, karena proyeksi astral dan bermimpi sadar itu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku memang egois, aku tak pantas dikagumi olehmu, aku—"

Kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku melumatnya selembut mungkin. Kuharap ciuman ini dapat menenangkan Sehun. Dan terbukti ketika ia membalasnya tak kalah lembut.

.

.

.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku pingsan, Sehun?"

Sehun meletakkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu Luhan. "Kuprediksi, tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, ragamu mengalami mati suri. Dan saat ini kau sudah sadar, aku yakin ragamu di sana sedang dalam keadaan koma."

Luhan sedikit bergidik mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah melingkari perutnya. Sehun memeluknya posesif dari belakang.

"Aku pikir, aku sudah sama sepertimu. Berada di dunia yang sama denganmu." Ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Sehun mengendus leher Luhan posesif.

"Tidak. Kau masih memiliki raga nyata dan hanya astralmu yang terjerembap di sini. Kau hanya mati suri. Berbeda denganku. Aku roh dan raga nyataku sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan bumi." Bisik Sehun yang kini mulai menciumi dan sesekali menyesap leher samping Luhan. Luhan menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan mendesah. Bibir Sehun terasa begitu panas di lehernya. Lihai nan posesif.

" _Ugh_. Sehun, hentikan. Aku masih ingin bertanya padamu."

Sehun berdecak kesal ketika Luhan tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya sehingga cumbuannya pada leher Luhan terlepas. Luhan tahu saat ini merah sedang terpatri di wajah sampai telinganya. Lehernya masih terasa lembab. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun.

"Sehun. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang perbatasan itu? Dan bagaimana dirimu bisa berjumpa dengan astralku di perbatasan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seulas senyum tipis terpulas di wajah si tampan. "Perbatasan itu bernama _insiviour_. Mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukan mimpi sadar di atas astralmu? Karena jika kau hanya bermimpi sadar, tak akan mungkin bisa menjangkauku secara riil. Aku berpikir dan menemukan solusi itu. Ternyata kau dapat melakukannya. Aku sangat terharu sekaligus takjub ketika kita bertemu di _insiviour_."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian menghujani punggung tangannya dengan beberapa kecupan hangat. Lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Proyeksi astral memberiku kesempatan dan nyatanya berhasil. Kau melakukannya di tempat terbuka, kau tahu, secara tidak langsung alam ikut serta mendorongmu agar bisa menjangkauku. Kalau dalam ruangan tak mungkin sampai. Kalau kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan hingga dapat menjangkaumu,"

Ia menatap Luhan lekat. Lalu mengecup singkat kedua pipinya. "Aku juga melakukan mimpi sadar. Karena aku roh, jadi tidak perlu melakukan proyeksi astral sepertimu. Mengapa aku bersikeras menyuruhmu segera kembali? Karena saat itu _insiviour_ sedang tidak stabil. Terkena dampak dari proses pengembalian kakiku. Memang dari sini ke _insiviour_ terbilang cukup jauh, namun setahuku, pusaran angin akan muncul kalau perbatasan itu sedang mengalami ketidakstabilan."

Lalu Sehun kembali mendekat dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Tangan pria itu memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, posesif. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Sehun jadi _err_...semacam— _bergairah?_

Sehun menciumi leher Luhan dengan ahli. Kini ia menggigit lalu menyesap kuat leher Luhan. Membuatnya menyisakan tanda kemerahan. Kepemilikan. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu saat akan membuat tanda lebih banyak lagi, Luhan menangkup wajahnya.

" _Ugh._ Sehun, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau jadi—"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum miring. Sangat seksi dan memesona.

"Apa? Bergairah? Kuakui, ya. Menengadahlah."

Luhan langsung menengadah dan pandangannya dipenuhi oleh semacam serabutan hitam yang terhampar. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"Itu adalah parasit. Parasit yang membuat hasratku melambung. Aku jadi sangat bergairah sejak aku mendapatkan kaki nyataku. Memang, aku roh. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin hasratku bisa terbangun setelah terkubur ratusan tahun lamanya, bukan?"

Luhan tergeming. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sehun sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher satunya. Siap membuat tanda. Luhan menahan napas.

"Lalu, kapan parasit itu akan hilang, Sehun?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya seraya mengendusi leher Luhan dengan intens. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak tercatat dalam buku Tuan Anstone."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sehun tengah menggigit, menjilat, lalu menyesap lehernya dengan begitu ahli. Tanda kemerahan semakin memenuhi lehernya. Lidah Sehun mulai menyusuri rahangnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Saat akan mendesah, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikannya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan membuka mata dan langsung bersinggung tatap dengan si _hazel_. Sehun merapatkan dirinya pada Luhan. Luhan menangkup pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku...butuh pelampiasan. Pelarian yang nikmat. Aku sangat bergairah. Aku ingin dirimu. Betapa aku ingin menjamahmu lebih dalam. Aku merasa ingin meledak karena terus menahan gejolak menyenangkan ini."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kaku, "Aku membutuhkanmu...untuk menjadi tempat pelampiasanku."

.

.

.

Tak ada sehelai benang lagi yang melingkupi tubuh mereka. Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia di atas Luhan yang tengah terbaring lemah. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan intens. Ciuman yang begitu intim dan Sehun merasa hasratnya kian melonjak kala kejantanannya secara tak sengaja menggesek milik Luhan. Detik itu juga, Sehun ereksi total. Ia terus menggesek-gesekkan penis besarnya hingga penis Luhan ikut berereksi total. Lidah Sehun menjelajah rongga mulut Luhan dengan lihai. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Luhan merasa ingin meledak hanya karena Sehun menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuh mereka.

Sehun melepas pagutannya. Luhan melihat kilatan bara api di mata _hazel_ nya. Sehun menatapnya lekat lalu tersenyum miring, "Kau sangat memesona, Luhan."

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun ketika pria itu mulai membuat tanda di dadanya. Sehun menggigit dada Luhan gemas lalu mengisapnya kuat. Bibirnya turun hingga menemukan tonjolan cokelat kemerahan milik Luhan. Lalu disesapnya puting tersebut kuat-kuat. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Ugh_ , Sehun."

Tangan satunya mencubit gemas puting kanan Luhan. Luhan mengerang nikmat tatkala tangan kokoh Sehun memijat lembut kepemilikannya. Putingnya masih dimanja. Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dengan tempo pelan. Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik. Terlalu nikmat.

"S-Sehun..."

Sehun mendongak dan alangkah terpesonanya ia ketika melihat wajah pasrah Luhan karena tindakannya. Wajahnya dihiasi merah. Sehun tak tahan, ia pun melumat ganas bibir Luhan. Ia menyesap bibir Luhan kuat sesekali menjilatnya. Tangannya masih aktif mengocok penis Luhan dengan tempo sedang.

"Kau adalah astral paling seksi, Luhan." Bisikan Sehun tak mampu meredam desahan bisingnya karena kecepatan tempo yang Sehun lakukan pada penisnya. "Dan aku bersyukur bisa menjamahmu."

"Sial, Sehun. Tanganmu akan kutumpahi mani sebentar lagi— _ahh_.."

Luhan mengatur napasnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul ketika tangannya ternodai cairan Luhan. Sehun menjilatnya hingga habis, kemudian melempar senyum tampan ke arah Luhan yang masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"Tidak buruk." Ia pun melumat kembali bibir Luhan dengan bergairah.

"Aku tahu kau pernah bercinta dengan pria _itu_. Saat aku melihatnya," Sehun memegang dada kirinya. "dadaku sesak. Yang terhubung denganku, terhubung dengan orang lain." Kemudian ia mengecup kening Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu pasrah di bawahku. Aku akan membawamu terbang lebih tinggi melebihi _nya_."

Luhan kembali ereksi. Sehun begitu seksi serta memesona. Sangat. Ia mendesah tertahan ketika Sehun membuka kedua kakinya dan hanya dengan tatapan matanya saja, Luhan merasa pertahanannya sudah dimasuki kejantanan Sehun.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun. Aku milikmu."

.

.

.

Sempit, ketat dan hangat. Baru setengahnya, tapi aku sudah ingin meledak. Aku melihat Luhan, wajahnya sungguh seksi. Aku amat terpikat. Dan dengan sekali dorongan, aku berhasil memenuhi lubangnya. _Fuck_. Dirinya melingkupiku dengan sempurna.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu terbang lebih tinggi, Luhan. Dan selama proses mengantarmu menuju langit ketujuh, kau jangan pernah absen menyebut namaku."

Kukira Luhan sudah siap. Lantas aku mulai menggerakkan penisku perlahan. Ia mengerang, aku mencubit putingnya gemas lalu bibirku memagut bibirnya sambil terus melakukan penetrasi secara lembut.

" _Ahh_. Persetan dengan kenyataan ini tubuh astralmu. Kau menjepitku dengan sangat nikmat, Luhan."

" _Ahh ahh_ , Sehun. Di sana— _ohh_. _Fuck_. Oh Ya Tuhan, Sehun."

Aku mencumbu putingnya sambil terus menyodokkan penisku agar menyentuhnya di titik yang sama. Kenyataan bahwa terselip namaku di antara desahan erotis Luhan, membuatku semakin semangat menyiksa prostatnya.

.

.

Sehun gila. Penisnya lebih gila. Terus menyodok titik kenikmatanku dengan cepat, tepat dan telak. Temponya semakin cepat dan aku mendesah keras-keras sembari terus menyebut namanya. Mataku terpejam. Tangan Sehun mengocok serta penisku.

" _Shit_ , Luhan. Aku— _ahh_. Penisku mencintai lubangmu."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati pemandangan erotis kala menyaksikan penis besar Sehun bergerak cepat keluar masuk lubangku dan ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari pertama ia menusukku.

" _Yeah_ , Sehun. _Fuck me_. Bergerak lebih cepat— _ahh ahh ahh_. _Fuck._ "

.

.

Sehun terus menyodokkan penisnya keras-keras sembari melumat ganas bibir Luhan. Luhan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika ia merasa kenikmatan ini seakan tiada matinya. Mereka bergerak berlawanan dengan tempo cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Luhan, lubangmu membuat penisku ingin meledak."

Sehun menjilat dan mengisapi leher Luhan. Menebali tandanya.

"Sehun— _ahh_. _Fuck_."

Sehun tersenyum ketika tangannya dibanjiri mani suci Luhan.

"Pengkhianat. Aku yang menyodokmu, namun kau menggapai awan terlebih dahulu." Bisik Sehun serak.

Sehun mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Luhan masih menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Dan tiga hentakan cepat terakhir, Sehun menyusul Luhan menggapai awan.

Dirinya meledak dengan sangat banyak dan puas di dalam lubang Luhan.

" _Ugh_. Pelampiasan— _tidak_. Percintaan yang nikmat." Bisik Sehun dengan suara sarat akan kepuasan seksual.

.

.

.

"Kau gila."

Sehun terkekeh. Keduanya berbaring sebelahan. Masih dalam keadaan telanjang. "Kau yang membuatku gila."

Kemudian Sehun berbaring miring lalu mendekap Luhan erat. Dikecupinya pucuk kepala pria manis itu berkali-kali. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria itu lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat. _Mint_ _yang memikat_.

"Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal bercinta denganku. Tidak apa kan jika aku menggunakan kata _bercinta_ bukan _seks_?" Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan dan menatapnya lekat. Luhan menangkup pipi kiri Sehun. Kebiasaan manis.

"Aku tidak menyesal, Sehun. Ya, tadi itu memang _bercinta_. Bercinta didasari oleh cinta, sedangkan seks belum tentu." Senyum terpulas. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau...sungguh mencintaiku? Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengecup hangat bibir Sehun. "Ya. Ini cinta, Sehun."

Tangan Sehun tergerak guna membelai rambut Luhan. "Aku merasa sangat berharga. Dapat dicintai tiga dimensi sepertimu...aku sangat bahagia, Luhan."

Luhan mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Balasan tanpa kata. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memercayai kalau kau sungguhan mencintaiku, Lu?"

Luhan tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Sehun tengah menggesekkan area selatan mereka. _Oh_ , hanya beberapa gesekan namun keduanya cepat bereaksi. Ereksi total kembali. Terjadi dengan cepat, Luhan kini sudah berada di atas tubuh pria tampan tersebut.

"Kau harus memercayaiku. Bercinta membuktikan segalanya, bukan?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu ia ikut duduk. Posisinya menjadi lebih intim. Sehun mulai mengendusi leher Luhan.

"Benar. Lakukanlah. Untukku."

Tiga kata patah yang membuat hasrat Luhan kembali terbakar. "Siap, _Earth_."

Sehun pikir, percintaan mereka selanjutnya dan selanjutnya akan terasa semakin panas.

.

.

.

Sehun bilang, selama parasitnya belum hilang, hasratnya akan terus terbakar. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Sehun menyuruhku cepat kembali waktu itu. Karena aku astral, dan _hvitur_ sedang tidak _steril_. Sangat berbahaya memang. Tapi tak apa, selama Sehun bisa melaksanakan gejolaknya, aku tak apa. Tidak ada kata _pelampiasan_ namun hanya ada kata _percintaan_. Percintaan yang semakin hebat.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

Anak ini cukup manja rupanya. Ia sedang menciumi leherku dengan mimik bahagia. _Ugh_.

"Ini sudah hari ke berapa?"

"Kuprediksi, hari keenam." Ia mendongak lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibirku. Melumatnya sebentar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bagaimana keadaan ragaku kalau aku sedang bercinta denganmu?"

Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, Luhan. Tapi aku yakin, kau masih koma."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Sehun. Kalau aku pergi dan parasit ini masih ada, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

Sehun mengembuskan napas pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Aku yakin aku akan menjadi orang yang paling tersiksa. Aku roh, terjebak di dunia ini, gairahku terbakar namun tidak bisa menuntaskannya. Adakah yang lebih kejam dari itu semua?"

Aku menangkup pipinya lalu mengecup singkat. "Sehun, aku sudah memutuskan."

Sehun mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai parasit-parasit ini hilang total. Aku menemanimu."

Sehun menampakkan mimik tidak enak. Ia membulatkan matanya. "K-kau serius?" aku mengangguk yakin, "Ya."

"Luhan. Aku khawatir dengan ragamu. Kalau kau terlalu lama berada di sini, kau bisa saja mati sungguhan."

Aku menelan ludahku mendengar penuturannya. "Dan kalau hal tersebut sampai terjadi, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan diriku."

Aku mengembuskan napas lalu mengusap lembut pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku rasa aku sudah gil—"

Bibirku basah. Sehun menautkan bibir kami. Melumatnya lembut.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Lu. Ungkapan terima kasih memang sangat tidak cukup untuk membalas segala bentuk jasamu padaku. Tapi—tidak ada ungkapan yang lebih tepat dibanding terima kasih. Terima kasih, Luhan."

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Walau waktu tidak bereksistensi di _hvitur_. Parasit-parasit tersebut semakin menipis. Tiada hari tanpa bercinta. Sehun pikir, parasit tersebut akan cepat lenyap kalau hasratnya tersalurkan. Mungkin dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari lagi, parasit tersebut akan hilang total. Hampir tiap hari juga Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengenakan pakaiannya kembali sehabis bercinta. Hanya dekapan hangat yang mengakhiri. Dilanjut dengan percintaan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Sehun tidak mengenal kata lelah, karena parasit tersebut sangat memengaruhinya. Astral Luhan pun tidak masalah untuk menjadi tempat benih hasil gejolak menyenangkan dari Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Ungkapan yang sama sehabis percintaan mereka.

.

.

 _Putih._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sehun memelukku dari samping sedangkan aku telentang.

"Oh. Apakah ini sudah waktunya?"

Aku merasa ada pergerakan kecil dari Sehun. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang mengerjap.

 _Lucu_.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Aku mengarahkan telunjukku ke atas. Aku menoleh dan mendapati air wajah tidak-bisa-ditebak Sehun.

"Benar-benar bersih."

Aku mengangguk lalu kusandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. "Ya, Sehun."

Sehun balas mendekapku, "Sudah waktunya untuk kembali, Luhan."

.

.

Sehun mengatakan, aku hanya perlu bermimpi sadar. Satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat kembali ke ragaku adalah dengan itu. Dan Sehun bilang, di _insiviour_ terdapat pintu teleportasi tak kasat mata. Hanya bisa dimasuki raga nyata atau pun astral yang memiliki raga nyata sepertiku.

"Temukan dengan insting. Kau harus tiga kali lipat lebih konsentrasi dan relaksasi. Tanamkan pemikiran _'Aku siap memasuki pintu teleport. Aku akan datang'_. Kau harus optimis."

.

.

.

"Jika kau sudah berhasil memasukinya. Otomatis, astralmu yang bersamaku akan lenyap."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Aku memegang tangannya erat. Kutatap manik cokelat kelamnya lekat.

"Luhan. Kau tahu, bukan, kalau kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu menipiskan jarak di antara kami. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengutarakannya. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin ini berat, tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Luhan."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan mimik penuh tanya. Tanganku beralih guna membingkai wajahnya. Aku mengembuskan napas sekali lagi. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup— _ingin_ atau tidak.

"Mungkin aku bisa sepertimu, tapi apakah kau bersedia melakukannya untukku?"

.

.

.

Ini sensasi yang lebih gila dari pada saat aku mencoba berproyeksi astral lalu mimpi sadar. Sehun mudah saja melakukan mimpi sadar, dia ruh. Sedangkan aku? Ini membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra lagi, karena ini astralku—walaupun dalam wujud dua dimensi.

Aku melirik Sehun yang bersila di sebelahku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar menutup mata untuk berelaksasi.

' _Kuharap kau kembali, dan membawa apa yang kuharapkan.'_

.

.

Masih seperti ini. Terhampar jingga. Bagaimana caraku untuk menemukan pintu teleport itu? _Ugh._

 _Aku siap memasuki pintu teleport. Aku akan datang_.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Berjalan pelan ke arah utara. Telapakku meraba-raba _insiviour_ yang nyatanya tida berdinding ini.

 _Aku siap memasuki pintu teleport. Aku akan datang_.

.

Kiranya sudah hampir setengah jam astral Luhan berbaring di sebelahku. Mengapa ia belum menemukannya? Apa Luhan kurang berkonsentrasi?

Aku hanya bergeming sembari menunggunya lenyap. Jujur, aku khawatir. Tapi yang kulihat, Luhan sudah melakukan relaksasi yang sangat dalam.

 _Kumohon jangan membenciku, Luhan._

 _Kumohon kabulkan permintaanku, Luhan._

.

.

.

Terhalang.

Kuraba. Benar saja. Inilah pintu teleport itu, pasti. Kupikir sudah hampir satu jam aku berjalan ke arah selatan _insiviour_ dan ternyata membuahkan hasil. Segera kuraba guna meraih kenop tak kasat matanya. Dapat.

Aku memasukinya. Benar-benar pintu. Hanya kotak seperti ini. Tak ada lagi jingga. Empat sisi ruangan teleport ini terhias kaca buram dan seperti dibercaki air. Aku menyentuh kacanya.

Dingin.

Katakanlah ini aneh, karena jika dari luar sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Tapi begitu masuk, ini normal.

Aku memejamkan mata dan kedua tangan kurentangkan hingga telapakku menyentuh kaca.

 _Bawa aku pergi_.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan? B-benarkah...ini?"

Kai refleks mengangakan mulutnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Bibi Ern serta Paman Shu yang bermimik sama seperti dirinya. Terkejut.

"L-Luhan kembali, Bi!"

Digenggamnya tangan Luhan dengan erat kemudian dikecupinya tangan tersebut. Kai melirik lagi ke arah _elektrokardiograf_. Ia benar tak salah lihat. Tidak ada lagi garis panjang, berganti dengan laju detak yang selama ini ia nantikan. Kekasihnya, telah kembali.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Paman Shu meninggalkan ruangan. Bibi Ern mendekati ranjang. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri sembari meneteskan air mata haru.

"Terima kasih, Ya Tuhan. Kau mengabulkan doa kami."

Air mata Kai membasahi tangan Luhan. Kai pikir, tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain fakta bahwa Luhan telah kembali.

.

.

"Kai sangat menyayangimu, Lu."

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya sejenak.

"Dia hampir terjaga tiap malam. Hanya tertidur satu atau dua jam, itu pun sambil menggenggam erat tanganmu. Anak itu tidak ingin melewatkan momen bersamamu barang satu detik saja. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kalau kau _kembali_. Ia begitu rapuh, namun tetap menunggu."

Luhan menelan buburnya dengan gugup. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Bibi Ern menyodorkan sesendok bubur lagi. Luhan menerimanya.

"Saat ia tahu bahwa kau mengalami mati suri, ia menangis meraung seperti orang gila. Selama tiga hari kau mati suri, ia tidak makan apa pun. Ia hanya minum, itu pun harus kupaksa." Bibi Ern mengaduk bubur.

"Dan saat tahu kalau kau mengalami koma, Kai sedikit bahagia. Namun ia terus berharap dan meminta pada Tuhan kalau kau harus kembali. Kalau ia tertidur, ia terus mengigau _'Luhan, sadarlah. Kembali, aku menantimu.'_ Dia begitu tegar."

Bibi Ern menangkap raut bersalah Luhan kemudian ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut di meja dan tersenyum. "Cinta Kai sangat kuat. Kau seharusnya beruntung dapat memilikinya. Ia bahkan sering mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia rela bertukar posisi denganmu atau pun ia rela melepas jiwanya untukmu."

Bibi Ern membelai pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya bergeming kaku. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Kau lihat, kan, betapa mata Kai memancarkan kebahagiaan saat pertama kali kau membuka mata?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Dia bilang, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan saat menerima fakta bahwa matamu kembali bersedia menatap matanya."

.

.

.

Bibi Ern mengatakan, bahwa aku mengalami koma selama satu minggu tiga hari. Ia mengatakan bahwa saat ingin membangunkanku di pagi hari, tubuhku telah terbaring kaku di ranjang. Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki tanda-tanda penyakit seperti serangan jantung. Namun terkapar begitu saja. Tidak ditemukan luka juga pada tubuhku. Namun dokter mengatakan bahwa aku memang mati suri—dengan penyebab tak pasti. Ia menganalisa bahwa mungkin aku mati suri saat tertidur.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran ranjang. Kutengadahkan kepalaku guna menatap langit-langit.

Kai baru saja meninggalkanku dua puluh menit yang lalu karena ia harus menjemput Ayahnya di bandara. Ayahnya habis pulang bertugas dari Nepal. Menjadi diplomat memang seperti itu, selalu sibuk dan bepergian.

Kai mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali tidak sampai satu jam. Aku memegang keningku. Bahkan aku merasa, kecupan Kai masih terasa hangat.

Aku memegang dadaku. Bergemuruh. Perasaan bersalah itu muncul tiap kali aku melihat wajahnya. Aku akan pulang besok dan Kai sudah berjanji akan merayakan kepulanganku dengan hal yang pasti akan membuatku bangga memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Pria itu memang begitu percaya diri.

"Kai sangat mencintaiku..."

Aku memegang dadaku yang kini tengah terpacu cepat. Teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat darahku berdesir gugup.

"Aku...harus bagaimana? Kai sangat mencintaiku, tapi Sehun—"

 _Sehun._

Pria itu membuatku seolah terikat dalam belenggu. Aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat sebelum aku bermimpi sadar.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kala mengingat ucapannya. Aku ingat bagaimana matanya memancarkan sinar penuh harap, bagaimana rautnya menyiratkan harapan besar, bagaimana peluh membanjiri pelipisnya kala mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut.

"Sehun...apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Katakanlah aku egois nan naif. Aku menginginkan Sehun nyata, namun tidak tahu harus mengiyakan ucapannya atau tidak. Pria itu sangat memengaruhiku.

 _Aku mencintai Sehun, tapi_ — _haruskah aku...?_

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG, LUHAN!"

Teriakan yang kemudian disusul dengan tiupan terompet kala Luhan membuka pintu rumah. Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang merangkulnya. Mimiknya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kai terkekeh pelan lalu ia berbisik, "Kejutan untukmu." Luhan sedikit terkejut kala Kai mencium pipinya.

"Tahan, Kai! Jangan bermesraan di hadapan kami, bisa tidak? Luhanku sayang, kemari sini. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan buaya darat." Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa kala teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat kecilnya—Baekhyun, menariknya dari rangkulan Kai. Ia beralih merangkul Luhan.

Ada Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun, Kyungsoo—si Ketua Kelas, Junmyeon—si Ketua Osis dan Lay—si tukang tidur di kelas. Tak lupa ada Bibi Ern dan Paman Shu yang turut menampakkan mimik bahagia. Terdapat semacam _banner_ bertuliskan; SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, LUHAN. KAMI MERINDUKANMU.

Terdapat kue berukuran besar juga dan di atasnya terdapat bentukan kue berwujud _chibi_ dirinya. Luhan yakin itu pemberian Junmyeon. Luhan membekap mulutnya guna menahan isak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia masih dirangkul Baekhyun. Kini dirinya sudah berada di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Karena orang spesial, harus diperlakukan spesial juga. _Ugh_. Aku sangat merindukan rusa manisku." Air mata Luhan sukses terluncur saat Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Ia balas memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu.

Diikuti dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Lay lalu Junmyeon yang ikut memeluk Luhan. Kai berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya itu. Senyum bahagia masih terpulas sejak tadi.

" _Ugh_. Baekhyun, kau jangan memeluk Luhan terlalu erat. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan." Lay yang terlebih dahulu melepas pelukannya kemudian disusul Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau pun Luhan pingsan, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menangkapnya saat akan jatuh." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo, Lay dan Junmyeon membuat suara seolah ingin muntah. Bibi Ern, Paman Shu serta Kai malah terbahak.

Luham tertawa dalam dekapan dua sejoli itu. Baekhyun memeluknya dari depan dan sesekali mencium pipi Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"He. Jangan _sok_ menggombali Luhan, Baek. Justru aku yang akan menangkap Luhan pertama, karena biasanya orang pingsan itu jatuhnya ke belakang."

Decakan mulai terdengar lagi dari Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Lay. Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalian berhentilah menggoda Luhan. Karena pada kenyataannya, Luhan hanya akan jatuh di pelukanku. Bermimpi sajalah kalian, ChanBaek."

Baekhyun lebih dulu melepas dekapannya pada Luhan kemudian baru Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan melemparkan tatapan jengah ke arah Kai.

"Oi, Kai. Gombal sekali dirimu. Tapi harus kuakui, kalau Kai memang tempat yang tepat untuk Luhanku bersandar. Kadang aku suka iri dengan romantisme kalian, KaiLu. _Ugh_. Mimpi apa aku mempunyai kekasih yang tidak romantis, tidak peka dan lebih banyak kekurangannya dari pada kelebihannya."

Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat seisi ruangan tertawa geli dan banyak pasang mata menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya santai, "Baekhyun memang begitu. Tapi nyatanya ia mencintaiku. Hanya aku yang dapat menaklukan hati batunya."

Luhan tertawa melihat Baekhyun memerah. Yang lain turut menggoda Baekhyun juga. Ia pun menghampiri Kai lalu mencium singkat pipi pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan momen ini, Kai. Terima kasih banyak."

Kini, seisi ruangan beralih menggoda Luhan dan Kai. Luhan menunduk malu namun tak lama kemudian Kai menariknya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Lu. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjerit tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya lalu berkata _'so sweet'_ berulang kali.

Luhan balas mendekap Kai. Luhan merasa sangat bahagia dapat memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka dan juga kekasih seperti Kai, ditambah Paman dan Bibinya yang sudah sangat berjasa merawatnya dari kecil hingga saat ini.

 _Aku mencintai kalian._

.

.

"Sampai berjumpa besok. Kau istirahat, ya. Jangan banyak pikiran, ingat?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian Kai mengecup bibirku. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia berbalik lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum tampan.

Aku balas tersenyum sembari melambaikan tanganku. "Hati-hati, Kai."

Kini tinggal aku sendiri. Paman dan Bibi langsung pergi ke Busan untuk menjenguk adik Pamanku yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Katanya, mereka akan kembali lusa. Tadinya Kai ingin menginap, tapi aku suruh pulang. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, sejujurnya.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku menyandarkan diri pada pintu. Hatiku menghangat mengingat pesta kecil-kecilan yang baru usai dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Aku sungguh merasa bahagia. Mengenal orang-orang seperti mereka.

 _Ugh._

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan ucapan Sehun. Jujur, aku sangat dilema. Pengutaraan Sehun merupakan hal yang sangat sulit kuterima. Permintaannya sungguh membuatku dirundung rasa frustrasi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

 _Kau bisa datang kembali. Dan setiap kau datang, aku sangat berharap kau sudah memutuskan dengan mutlak lalu menyerahkan harapan itu padaku. Datanglah, Luhan. Aku selalu menantimu._

.

.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun tengah mencumbu lehernya. Tak lama kemudian bibir tipisnya berpindah dan menautkannya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan membalas ciuman panas Sehun yang terkesan menuntut. Luhan merasa Sehun sedang terbakar.

 _Kenapa dia masih bergairah? Parasitnya kan sudah hilang._

"Ini naluriku. Tidak terpengaruhi parasit. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku bergairah ketika melihatmu kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan menahan desahannya lidah Sehun mulai menjilati telinganya dengan seduktif. "S-Sehun.."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku. Sudah seminggu lebih kita tak berjumpa. Aku merindukan percintaan panas kita, asal kau tahu."

Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja Luhan. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria manis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali menemuiku secepat ini. Walau sudah kuprediksi, kau pasti tidak membawa harapanku." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kala telapak lembut nan dingin Sehun meraba dadanya.

"Kalau waktu itu astralmu, kali ini kau sungguhan. Aku ingin menikmatimu."

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga terbaring. Sehun di atasnya nampak sangat seksi. Tatapannya penuh bara dan liar. Memesona. Tangan Luhan pun terulur guna menangkup pipi kanan Sehun.

"Ini sulit, Sehun. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Ucap Luhan sedikit gugup. Jaraknya dengan Sehun sangat dekat. Sehun melingkupi dirinya dengan sempurna. Dan lagi, tatapan matanya yang sekarang tak bisa Luhan tebak. Sehun pun meniadakan jarak dengan melumat bibir Luhan lembut.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu. Aku harap kau tidak sekedar memberiku harapan." Luhan tahu terselip nada intimidasi dari ucapan Sehun. Pria itu pun menjauh dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Tatapannya tetap tajam ke arah Luhan. Luhan mencoba tersenyum walau sangat kaku dan malah terlihat bodoh.

Kini, keduanya sudah telanjang total. Sehun pun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawa Luhan duduk di pangkuannya. Entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah ereksi total. Sehun mulai membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Luhan. Bibirnya berhasil melingkupi puting Luhan. Dicumbunya puting kanan Luhan dengan sangat ahli sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memijat lembut kejantanan Luhan.

"Luhan."

Luhan menghentikan desahannya dan menunduk, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin percintaan kita kali ini lebih hebat dari pada sebelumnya. Aku ingin lubangmu memijat penisku beribu kali lebih nikmat dibanding sebelumnya. Karena ini sungguhan dirimu, kau hanya perlu menyelipkan namaku di antara desahan erotismu. Dengan begitu, aku akan terbakar sempurna dan menggempur pertahananmu keras-keras."

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan suara parau dan wajahnya menyiratkan keinginan mendalam untuk menyetubuhi Luhan. Luhan merasa dirinya terbakar juga. Luhan yakin wajahnya memerah. Sangat. _Kenapa ucapan Sehun jadi semakin vulgar?_

" _Nghh. Ah_ —Sehun."

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya kala Luhan mendesah karena remasan kuatnya pada penis Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun pun terulur guna menarik tengkuknya.

"Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau memejamkan matamu selagi aku memanjakanmu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersinggung tatap saat bercinta. Kau paham?"

Luhan refleks membuka matanya dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melumat ganas bibirnya. Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Baik, Sehun. Tidak ada alasan untukku menolakmu, bukan?" Luhan mengucapkannya sedikit terengah ketika Sehun menyudahi pagutan panasnya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Bagus. Itu berarti, tidak ada alasan juga untukmu mengabulkan permintaanku, bukan?"

Bisik Sehun sangat dalam dan seduktif. Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bukan karena terangsang. Tapi karena takut.

Ya, takut terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sehun begitu memercayainya. Tahukah Sehun jika Luhan sendiri bahkan tidak benar-benar bisa memercayai dirinya?

 _Sehun, kau sungguh membuatku gila. Keadaan ini menyiksaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut** atau **tidak**?

Maafkan kelabilan saya karena ternyata ini jadinya threeshot XD sebenernya bisa sih twoshot, tapi akan sangat panjang sepanjang anunya Sehun:'v

Maka dari itu, untuk mengimbangi/? Jumlah wordsnya, Kyoonel bagi jadi tiga bagian saja ehehe. Btw, SELAMAT (beberapa jam lagi menuju) TAHUN BARU~!

Terima kasih yang udah RRFF kemarin dan silakan tinggalkan jejak dengan memberi komen, kritik dan saran~

Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu di 2017! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**K** **IMI NO SEKAI**

 **(DUNIAMU)**

.

 **HUNHAN COUPLE**

 **FANTASY-SUPERNATURAL-SUSPENSE**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tergeming malam itu. Ia hanya memandang lurus lukisan Sehun yang kembali ia letakan di sebelah ranjangnya. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Luhan menimang-nimang. Sebaiknya ia mengunjungi Sehun atau tidak? Tapi, jujur saja. Luhan selalu merasa tidak enak setiap kali ia mengunjungi Sehun namun pria itu selalu menampakkan mimik kecewa walaupun itu secara tersirat. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu Sehun barang satu hari saja namun sialnya ia tak bisa.

Luhan akui, ia masih terobsesi dengan Sehun. Semakin dalam malah. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap ia berkunjung, Sehun selalu mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa diajak, Luhan akan sukarela membuka bajunya—karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun semakin hari semakin—sangat— _damn hot_. Itu sangat jelas. Terlebih setelah ia mendapatkan kaki nyatanya.

Ia berpikir, apa Sehun sedang melihatnya saat ini? Tapi Luhan butuh menenangkan diri. Sangat tidak salah bukan, kalau ia perlu mempertimbangkan kunjungan-ke-sekian-kalinya tanpa harus melihat mimik kecewa Sehun? Jujur, Luhan merasa muak dan gelisah ketika melihat air wajah Sehun. Muak terhadap dirinya sendiri karena ia, pria itu menampakkan mimik kecewa dan gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ataupun yakin kalau ia dapat mengabulkan permintaan Sehun.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia pikir ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ya, harus. Ia akan absen mengunjungi Sehun sampai ia benar-benar yakin terhadap dirinya sendiri, bahwa mampukah ia mengabulkan permintaan Sehun? Atau malah ia memilih lari dari kenyataan padahal faktanya ia telah terjerat dalam lingkup diri Sehun yang sudah sejauh ini?

Luhan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Katakan ia egois karena tidak ingin menjadi pecundang di antara teman-temannya dan Sehun. Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

.

.

.

Sore itu, kami jalan bersama. Mulai dari pergi menonton bioskop, makan di kedai langganan Junmyeon lalu sekarang menaiki perahu di danau. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Kyungsoo karena tidak memiliki pasangan.

Sore itu pula, aku mendapat ide—bisa dikatakan baik ataupun buruk.

.

Kemarin, sedikit banyaknya memberiku tambahan mencatat. Walaupun pada dasarnya aku sudah lumayan banyak mengetahui masing-masing dari mereka. Namun sifat buruk memang tidak pernah terlepas dari diri manusia, bukan begitu?

.

 _ **Catatan 1 [Di bioskop] -Junmyeon-**_

 _Junmyeon itu sangat tidak suka jika seseorang mencomot berondong jagungnya saat menonton_ — _Chanyeol yang mencomotnya. Ia akan menampakkan raut tak suka yang kentara. Ia lebih baik membelikan setumpuk berondong jagung kepada orang lain daripada berondong jagungnya dicomot._

.

 _ **Catatan 2 [Di Bioskop] -Lay-**_

 _Lay sangat benci ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya saat sedang menonton. Kemarin ketika Junmyeon melancarkan modus busuknya, namun dengan cekatan Lay melepaskan genggaman Junmyeon lalu memberikannya tatapan tajam. Ia merasa risi._

.

 _ **Catatan 3 [Di Kedai] -Baekhyun-**_

 _Baekhyun sangat membenci situasi di mana ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Seperti kemarin, pesanannya datang hampir satu jam kemudian sedangkan yang lainnya sudah selesai makan. Dan Baekhyun memaki sang manajer terutama sang pelayan. Ia mengucapkan kalimat pedas dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kaki di kedai langganan Junmyeon. Baekhyun sulit mengontrol emosi._

.

 _ **Catatan 4 [Di Danau] -Kyungsoo-**_

 _Aku baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo membenci angsa. Saat itu rombongan angsa menghampiri perahu kami dan ia dengan kesalnya menimpuki angsa-angsa tersebut dengan makanan yang harusnya diberikan. Ia juga terus mengumpat. Kyungsoo sepertinya memiliki trauma mendalam._

.

Aku menutup catatanku. Menghela napas kasar. Tidak tahu sebenarnya ini berguna atau tidak. Terkesan konyol memang. Aku sangat bingung, sungguh. Aku tak tahu harus membagi kebingunganku dengan siapa. Kalau bersama Sehun, yang ada aku malah semakin labil. Kalau bersama teman-teman pun aku merasa muka dua. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan melakukan itu pada mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka. Kenyataan ini membuatku depresi.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak murung. Ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng ketika Kai bertanya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Kai mengelus rambut Luhan lembut. "Baiklah kalau kau belum mau cerita."

Perlahan Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung bersinggung tatap dengan manik hitam Kai. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau pesan makanan. Kita masuk dua puluh menit lagi. Tidak baik bukan kalau belajar dalam keadaan perut kosong?"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum mendengarnya.

 _Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku merelakannya?_

.

Luhan terbangun malam itu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah bisikan. Tidak jelas, seperti desisan ular.

Luhan mengucek matanya pelan. Ia pun bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menemani keremangan kamarnya. Luhan mendengarkan baik-baik. Bisikan itu terdengar sedikit menggema. Tak lama kemudian matanya membulat kala mendengar bisikan yang terlalu jelas.

' _Apakah sampai?'_

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk Luhan mengenai suara itu. Entah mengapa Luhan tegang. Dan hal yang baru Luhan sadari adalah suara bisikan itu tidak teredar di kamarnya melainkan hanya di kepalanya. Memenuhi kepalanya. Saat akan bersuara, bisikan itu memperingatinya.

' _Cukup katakan dalam hati. Apakah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat? Kita berhasil bertelepati.'_

Mata Luhan terbelalak. Ia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia pun berdeham.

' _Sehun? Kaukah itu?'_

' _Ya. Kau pikir siapa lagi?'_

' _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?'_

Luhan mendengar suara kekehan di kepalanya. Bisikan Sehun kian jelas.

' _Aku hanya bereksperimen. Aku tengah berada di insiviour.'_

' _Apa? Mengapa?'_

' _Sebentar. Aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut kau dapat menerima sinyal dariku. Kau hebat.'_

Luhan bergeming sesaat. _Iya juga_ , pikirnya.

' _Terjadi begitu saja. Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

' _Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan cara seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau besok kau mengunjungiku? Sudah empat hari ini kau absen mengunjungiku. Aku kesepian.'_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Merasa tidak enak.

' _Itu, Sehun_ —"

' _Maafkan aku. Pembicaraan kita harus segera kuakhiri. Kunjungi aku kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku selalu menantimu dan itu. Sampai jumpa.'_

Luhan bersandar. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan dan mengapa ia melakukan telepati dengannya? Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lelah dari pertama ia bangun. Apa mungkin karena ia berkomunikasi dengan Sehun? Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua sekarang. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan berharap esok hari menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Kai baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan masih terbaring lemah dalam keadaan telanjang di ranjangnya. Luhan mengambil selimut guna menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. _Sial juga Kai_.

Sebelum bercinta, Luhan menyarankan agar lukisan Sehun dibalik tapi Kai batu. Ia berkata, _'untuk apa dibalik? Toh, dia hanya sekadar lukisan. Kau tak perlu malu.'_

Luhan merutuk mengingatnya. Ia hanya berharap-harap cemas, semoga Sehun tidak sedang berelaksasi saat ia bercinta dengan Kai. Kalau pun Sehun sampai melihat, Luhan benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti murahan. Disentuh Sehun maupun Kai, ia sama-sama tidak memberi penolakan. _Sial_.

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Luhan pikir ia harus segera tidur, karena jujur saja, Kai melakukannya dengan sedikit kasar tadi. Luhan merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat ngilu.

Namun saat akan memejamkan mata, kepalanya terisi oleh desis bisikan lagi.

 _Sehun..._

' _Luhan? Apa kau sudah tidur?'_

Luhan menguap sekali lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia merasa pegal sekali.

' _Baru ingin. Kemudian kau menghubungiku. Ada apa?'_

' _Tidak apa. Aku hanya rindu padamu. Mengapa kau tidak datang?'_

Luhan bergeming. Ia merasa lega karena ternyata Sehun tidak sedang berelaksasi saat ia bercinta. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa bersalah karena ia dapat mendengar jelas nada kecewa Sehun.

' _Luhan? Kau mendengarku?'_

' _Iya, Sehun.'_

' _Apa kau melamun?'_

' _Tidak.'_

' _Luhan...'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Aku tidak tahu ini kabar buruk untukmu, atau malah kabar gembira untukmu.'_

Luhan mengernyit penasaran.

' _Ada apa, Sehun?'_

' _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat sini. Tenggang jarak kita terlampau jauh.'_

Luhan bergeming.

' _Kau dapat mengunjungiku besok. Akankah kau bersedia?'_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir keras.

' _Terserah padamu. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi, kupikir ini cukup penting untuk kau ketahui. Walaupun tidak cukup penting untuk hidupmu.'_

Luhan semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

' _Terima kasih telah bertelepati denganku. Sampai jumpa.'_

Luhan merasa kehampaan kembali mengisi kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena telah datang."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun. Ia masih mengatur napasnya. Karena Sehun baru saja melepaskan ciuman panasnya. _Ugh_. Disambut seperti itu, Luhan merasa malu bukan main.

"Ya, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekap Luhan erat. Luhan balas mendekap.

"Luhan, biarkan aku berbicara intinya."

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sehun semakin mendekapnya erat.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku, benar?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun melepas dekapannya. Ditatapnya _saddlebrown_ Luhan dengan dalam. Ia membingkai wajah Luhan.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak karena telah mengembalikan kaki nyataku. Dan maaf kalau selama ini aku sedikit banyaknya telah mengacaukan hidupmu."

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang menangkup pipinya. Ia membelai lembut punggung tangan pria itu.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kacau."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Itu dahulu. Sekarang? Sangat, bukan?"

Luhan bergeming. Sehun terkekeh ringan.

"Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Kau tahu, kau—aku, hanya punya waktu tidak lebih dari dua minggu untuk mengharapkanmu. Itu tercatat di pertengahan buku Tuan Anstone."

Luhan terus memerhatikan.

"Kau harus segera mengambil keputusan, Luhan. Karena jika sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan aku tidak mendapatkan harapanku, maka secara otomatis Hakan tertutup rapat. Entah sampai kapan akan terbuka. Itu konsekuensi dari hadirnya manusia tiga dimensi, namun tidak menyelamatkan secara total. Sebenarnya ini hanya analisis Tuan Anstone, namun aku percaya padanya. Aku akan terkurung lebih parah tanpa bisa melihat dunia luar. Kutukan _kyschogar_ pun akan sukses menimpaku selama-lamanya. Meskipun kau terobsesi padaku tetapi tidak bisa mewujudkan harapanku, sama saja bohong. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sepertimu. Dan itu hanyalah angan belaka. Mustahil."

Luhan tergeming mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia benar-benar _speechless_.

Sehun malah memulas senyum tipis. "Aku sangat membutuhkan jawabanmu secepatnya. Entah itu apa keputusanmu, aku akan sukarela menerimanya."

Luhan masih tergeming. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepas tangannya yang semula menangkup pipi Luhan. Ia pun bangkit dan melangkah sedikit menjauhi Luhan. Ia memunggunginya.

"Ini yang aku takutkan. Kau dalam fase ini, mengambang. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Aku percaya padamu, sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kepercayaanku terkikis. Mungkin ini memang terdengar egois menurutmu, tapi itulah isi hatiku. Itu sebabnya aku tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintamu. Karena aku terlalu takut untuk disakiti. Disakiti oleh kenyataan pahit bahwa kita mustahil untuk bersama. Aku selalu menahannya. Tapi—"

"Tidak, Sehun. Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya karena kini Luhan telah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia pun merasakan jasnya lembap. _Luhan menangis_ , pikirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Sehun. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh, tidak peka, labi—"

Ucapannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sehun membalik badannya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatimu sebelum kau benar-benar tidak dapat bertemu denganku lagi." Senyuman Sehun membuat hati Luhan meringis. Ia mulai terisak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kita akan bersama! Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Aku benar-benar kalut. Ini terlalu sulit untukku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan melakukannya dan merealisasikan kata _bersama_."

Sehun tertawa mendengar nada keraguan di akhir kalimat Luhan. Kemudian ia memegang bahu Luhan.

"Kau lucu. Mengatakan kita akan bersama, padahal sang waktu enggan menunggu lebih lama." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Luhan terisak semakin kencang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi Sehun lalu menciumnya dengan brutal. Sehun diam saja. Tak menghentikan dan tak merespons sama sekali. Luhan merasa kalah dan malu. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena ciuman sepihak tadi.

"Aku..."

Sehun bergeming.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Sehun masih bergeming. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pernyataan Luhan yang bisa ia tebak.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Satu minggu. Dan setelah satu minggu, jika aku tidak mengunjungimu, itu berarti aku tengah mempersiapkan harapanmu. Dan jika aku kembali mengunjungimu setelah satu minggu, maka aku menolakmu."

Penuturan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia malah terkekeh kemudian bersedekap.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak lagi berharap semenjak kau datang tadi. Apalagi setelah kau berkata seperti ini. Tapi— _yeah_ , terima kasih banyak karena telah menjadi lebih bijak daripada sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari semenjak pertemuan tak mengenakkan aku dan Sehun di Hvitur. Katakan aku idiot karena semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak berani melirik lukisan Sehun yang padahal masih terletak di sebelah ranjangku. _Ugh_. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana mengutarakan kerisauan hatiku. Ditambah Kai yang dua hari ini bak menghilang tak ada kabar. Di kelas pun ia absen. Aku berusaha menghubunginya namun ponselnya seperti tidak aktif. Aku mengunjungi rumahnya namun satpam Cha bilang bahwa Kai tidak pulang ke rumah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku sungguh frustrasi. Hal ini semakin membuatku tertekan sementara aku masih berpikir keras untuk mengabulkan permintaan Sehun.

 _Sehun..._

Pria itu membuat kadar kewarasanku makin dipertanyakan. Terima kasih kepada Sehun karena telah mengisi mimpi-mimpiku dengan penis besarnya. _Shit_. Entah sudah berapa banyak seprai yang kutaruh ke binatu karena maniku tercecer sangat banyak tiap kali terbangun. Namun semenjak dua hari ini, aku tidak memimpikannya. Oh Tuhan. Aku ingin mati saja kalau bisa daripada harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan gila ini.

.

.

"Apa Kai tidak menghubungi kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka. Luhan mendesah frustrasi. Ia mengaduk minumannya kasar.

"Ini hari ketiga pula Kyungsoo absen tanpa alasan yang jelas." Luhan berhenti mengacaukan minumannya kala mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap penuh tanya.

"Persis seperti Kai. Tidak ada kabar. Dan berhenti memandangiku seolah aku tahu tentangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Luhan bertopang dagu. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Tidakkah kalian pikir ini janggal?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku merasakan hal itu sedikit banyaknya. Tapi kalaupun mereka sungguhan bersekongkol untuk 'tidak masuk'. Apa tujuannya?"

Luhan mulai berpikir. Baekhyun pun menampilkan raut khawatir.

"Kurasa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

.

.

 **10.00 PM**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak hubunganku dan Sehun semakin rancu. Jujur, aku khawatir padanya. Apakah ia kesepian? Apakah ia merindukanku? Apakah ia ingin aku mengunjunginya seperti sedia kala?

Aku ingin kembali bertelepati dengan Sehun. Sangat ingin. Apa Sehun begitu kecewa padaku sehingga ia tak mau lagi menjalin telepati denganku? Sehun mengatakan waktu itu, bahwa ia melakukan relaksasi setengah sadar lalu membaca mantra dalam hati guna memanipulasi otakku. Ia memfokuskan visualisasi diriku dalam relaksasinya. Mantra itu sampai hingga otakku berhasil dikendalikan oleh mantranya sehingga kami dapat bertelepati. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan sudi melakukannya lagi dengan seorang pecundang sepertiku. Aku sadar namun bodohnya aku terus berharap bahwa ia akan bertelepati denganku.

.

.

Malam itu, Luhan bergeming di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia ragu apakah Kyungsoo ada atau tidak. Apartemennya seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia hanya bergeming sedangkan angin malam terasa semakin menusuk. Saat akan membunyikan bel, Luhan mendengar suara.

" _Ahh..._ "

Refleks, tangan Luhan kembali ke tempat semula. Ia mengernyit.

 _Apakah itu suara Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengannya?_

" _Terus...ahh_ —"

Luhan masih tergeming. Berusaha mencerna keadaan dan menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak kala mendengar nama yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

" _Ahh..iya di situ, Kai. Lebih cepat."_

Tangan Luhan berada di kenop pintu namun tergeming kaku begitu saja. Ia pun juga merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti habis diguyur ratusan es balok.

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan yang lain_ — _ahh."_

Benar saja. Itu suara _Kai_. Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh sang empunya.

Luhan mematung diambang pintu. Tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Matanya mulai digenangi cairan bening.

Sepertinya baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karena Luhan melihat sendiri betapa Kai begitu semangat menyodokkan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo seolah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"KALIAN PIKIR, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Luhan berteriak walaupun terdengar sedikit bergetar. Sontak teriakannya menghentikan aktivitas percintaan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menatap di atas sofa. Tak lama kemudian Kai merasakan pipinya panas.

"Sialan! Bajingan tolol! Mati saja kau, keparat!"

Tamparan keras, kedua dan ketiga. Kai merasa sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kepalanya terantuk dinding karena terguncang dengan tamparan telak Luhan. Sesaat setelah itu, Kai buru-buru melepaskan penyatuannya dengan Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat memakai boksernya. Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo terduduk di atas karpet. Bergeming seperti batu.

Kai dengan cepat langsung menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"L-Luhan, dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti—"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Apa kau sakit jiwa? Sialan!"

Luhan meninju rahang Kai keras hingga ia tersungkur. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Kai lalu memeluknya. Bibir Kai dipenuhi darah sekarang. Luhan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu berlebihan karena emosi. Tangannya masih terkepal kuat dan wajahnya sangat merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan semakin muak. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mendekap Kai dengan memangku kepalanya di atas pahanya.

Luhan yang masih membara pun menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu menendang kepalanya kuat. Kyungsoo terhuyung, Luhan mencebik jijik.

"Heh,"

Luhan merunduk kemudian menjambak kuat rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan susah payah.

"Kau sampah busuk yang dengan tololnya melakukan hal menjijikkan ini bersama bajingan sialan ini. Kalian sama-sama menjijikkan."

Luhan pun menendang sekali kepala Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena sangat vertigo. Kai mencoba bangkit dan dengan cepat ia memeluk kaki Luhan yang siap untuk pergi.

"Luhan, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Tolong dengarka—"

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan menendang kuat rahang Kai dengan lututnya. Kai meringis tertahan. Luhan berbalik dan melangkah perlahan. Ia sangat kacau saat ini. Ia marah dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

"Terima kasih telah melakukan ini padaku. Jangan menjelaskan apapun padaku karena aku tidak akan sudi mendengarnya."

Luhan berucap rendah lalu ia meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo setelah membanting pintunya keras.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis malam itu. Tidak sampai terisak, memang. Namun hatinya perih bukan main. Ia masih tak menyangka dengan fakta yang ia saksikan kemarin. Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar.

 _Mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?_

 _Jadi, kalian berkhianat. Kenapa?_

Luhan mengerang. Ia mengambil bingkai foto dari meja belajarnya. Jepretan yang menunjukkan kebersamaan antara ia dam teman-temannya. Luhan melirik jijik pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dengan emosi, ia banting bingkai foto itu sampai pecah kemudian Luhan injak-injak lalu ia tendang hingga berakhir di kolong kasurnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bahkan ia tidak berusaha menghubungiku. Terima kasih banyak, _sih_."

Luhan beranjak menuju ranjang kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Luhan mengingat kembali saat dirinya menghajar Kai dan Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Itu memang perilaku buruknya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar orang—siapapun mereka—kalau orang itu berani membuatnya marah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sehun. _Shit_. Jujur, di saat seperti ini, dirinya sangat membutuhkan pria tampan tersebut. Luhan merindukannya. Ia duduk dan menatap lekat lukisan Sehun.

"Apakah aku pantas mengunjungimu hanya karena aku butuh tempat untuk bisa menenangkan diriku dari kenyataan sialan ini?"

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dirinya kosong. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa. Di saat ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk menjadi sandarannya namun mana mungkin pria itu mau menghubungi seorang labil sepertinya? Luhan merasa Sehun tak akan sudi. Luhan merasa prihatin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Ini sudah hari keenam aku tidak masuk sekolah. Kupikir, dua manusia laknat itu juga tidak masuk sekolah. Namun tadi Baekhyun meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti menghindari mereka dan selalu berduaan di sekolah. Kata Baekhyun juga, wajah Kai memar. Aku terkekeh sinis saat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menuntutku agar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami bertiga. Aku hanya mendengus lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Aku tidak peduli jika hari ini ia dan yang lain akan datang ke rumahku untuk meminta penjelasan. Kalau sampai terjadi, aku akan memaksa Bibi Ern agar bilang bahwa aku sedang berlibur dengan sepupuku ke Inggris atau boleh juga jika Bibi mengatakan bahwa aku kembali mati suri.

Aku semakin kacau, jujur saja. Setiap mengingat momen malam itu, aku selalu merasa muak sampai ke ubun-ubun, terlebih fakta yang dipaparkan Baekhyun tadi. Namun anehnya, aku tidak pernah menangis kala mengingatnya. Setelah kupikir-pikir juga, rasanya _lain_. Muak yang _berlebihan_? Aku tak tahu cara mengekspresikan perasaanku. Namun aku merasa seperti ada dorongan untuk—

"Mungkin kalau aku melihatnya lagi, perasaan itu semakin jelas."

Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Aku menggosokkan telapakku gugup. Aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan. Lagi pula, aku berhutang _janji_.

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena telah memberitahuku bahwa mereka tengah berada di taman dekat sekolah tepat saat pulang sekolah tadi. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan sedikit merendahkan topiku.

Mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman. _Oh_ , bersenda gurau rupanya. Aku mengintip dibalik pohon. Aku rasa aku ingin muntah kala si bajingan itu menyelipkan mawar putih di telinga si sampah. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku berdentum cepat.

 _Rasa ini._

Bukan perasaan marah atau kecewa, namun lebih dari itu. Hasrat untuk _itu_.

.

.

Luhan merasa dadanya sakit karena jantungnya berdentum keras seolah-olah nyawanya akan dicabut paksa. Ia bersandar di balik pohon. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan tak jelas di kepalanya, seakan terngiang. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisikan seperti desisan ular itu menambah kacau pikirannya. Ia merasa harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu untuk mengakhiri perasaan ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi kado terindah untuk dia.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyeringai. Seringaian yang amat menakutkan.

.

.

.

 **Gedung Kosong,**

 **10.55 PM**

"Terima kasih karena telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Niel."

Niel balas mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Ini belum ada apa-apanya, Tuan."

Luhan menyeringai, "Terserah." Lalu ia menyodorkan segepok tebal kepada Niel.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, kau ingin menyaksikan secara cuma-cuma atau segera enyah?"

Niel memulas senyum kecil kemudian mengambil segepok tebal yang terbalut amplop tersebut. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih juga, Tuan. Aku? Aku rasa aku akan menyaksikannya di ujung sana. Khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkan jasaku lagi."

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, "Terserah,"

Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah menuju dia. "aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Dan, ya. Aku memang membutuhkanmu untuk menyedot cairannya."

Giliran Niel yang terkekeh. Ia membungkuk walau tak dilihat Luhan. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Izinkan aku memanggil rekanku, oke?"

Luhan berbalik dan memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya. Terserah. Ingat untuk membawa kotak penampungnya."

Niel membungkuk dalam kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dengan perasaan yang menggebu. Sangat ingin. Ia melirik seonggok di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

"Oh. Sudah bangun atau terbangun?"

Orang itu masih mengerjapkan matanya. Ruangan minim cahaya ini membuatnya bingung. _Di mana aku?_

Saat kesadarannya sudah benar-benar terkumpul, ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Vertigo.

"Efek dari biusan Niel."

Orang itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapakah sosok yang berbicara. Tapi suaranya seperti familier.

 _ **Puk**_

"Auh!"

Tawa menggema.

" _Ups_. Kena kepala kotormu, ya."

Orang itu hampir berteriak kala sesosok yang amat dikenalinya menaruh senter di bawah dagunya, sehingga ia dapat melihatnya jelas.

 _Luhan..._

"Tak usah menampakkan mimik terkejut seperti itu." Luhan berucap tajam dan ia melangkah berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Seketika ruangan ini pun dalam lingkup mode cahaya oranye yang redup.

"Namanya juga gedung kosong."

Luhan berjalan menghampiri orang itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa kepalanya berdarah karena dihantam bongkahan batu berukuran lumayan besar. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa Luhan menggenggam sebilah pedang pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan banyak cincong _,_ Kai. Karena aku sudah gatal ingin menghabisimu."

Orang itu—Kai, memegang kepalanya yang dibanjiri oleh genangan darah. Posisinya terperenyak. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi mempunyai jari kaki. Ditebas habis.

"Itu hanya pembukaan kecil, Kai."

Kai benar-benar frustrasi dihadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Saat akan berbicara, entah mengapa ia tak bisa. Suaranya tertahan. Tenggorokannya seperti mati rasa.

"Oh, itu. Maafkan aku. Niel yang melakukannya. Hanya bensin, _kok_."

Kai terbatuk parah saat merasa tenggorokannya mulai terasa perih. Tangannya teralih guna mencekik lehernya sendiri. Matanya berair dan merah. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan nyalang.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengataiku berengsek? Bajingan? Gila? Autis?"

Kemudian tawa Luhan menggema. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menghampiri Kai dan menimpali tangan Kai dengan mencekiknya kuat. Giginya bergemeretak saking nafsunya. Kai mulai menggerakkan kakinya brutal, tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa kakinya masih sangat perih dengan darah yang terus membanjiri.

 _ **Bugh**_

Luhan terpental cukup jauh saat Kai berhasil menendang perutnya dengan lututnya. Luhan menggeram marah. Segera ia bangkit dan menodongkan pedangnya di depan wajah Kai. Kai bergeming dengan mimik sarat akan ketakutan. Ia menatap Luhan penuh seakan minta belas kasihan.

"Aku benci pengkhianat, bukan?"

Kai hanya bergeming. Mata Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan keji, merendahkan.

 _Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau seperti ini?_

"Ayolah, Kai. Bukankah seorang pengkhianat harusnya dihukum? Biar setimpal, loh."

Saat Kai ingin beringsut mundur, tiba-tiba Luhan menindihnya. Luhan menduduki perut Kai dengan pedang yang masih setia tertodong.

"Jangan _sok_ mencoba ingin bicara untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Kau sudah sangat terlambat dan lagi pula, aku tidak akan sudi mendengarnya. Kau terlambat, _sih_. Jadi aku malah semakin yakin kalau perasaan _ini_ benar adanya." Kai menelan ludahnya gugup karena Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seulas senyum yang menurut Kai—sangat mengerikan.

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Sret**_

Kai tidak akan pernah siap, sebetulnya. Luhan menusuk perutnya lalu sedikit mengoyaknya. Perutnya robek dan darah berlomba-lomba mengucur. Kai menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"L-Luhan...apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai sedikit bersyukur karena tiba-tiba saja suaranya kembali walau terdengar sangat parau. Mendengarnya, Luhan tertawa keras.

"Pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban, bodoh. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Kai meringis pilu kala Luhan bangkit dan menginjak-injak bekas tusukannya.

"L-Luhan! Kumohon berhenti! Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ada rasa seperti aku harus memiliki Kyungsoo dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi itu bukan aku!"

Luhan berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya wajah Kai yang menampakkan mimik kesakitan yang teramat. Ia kemudian terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan merasa hatinya nyeri melihat Kai seperti itu. Karenanya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan. Hatinya sakit melihat mimik tersiksa Kai. Kai menatap Luhan. Kai melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Air wajahnya menyendu. Kai terbatuk kembali. Dan saat menatap Luhan kembali, ia tak lagi menemukan air wajah itu. Hanya kilatan bara api yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

Luhan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Kai hingga telungkup. Luhan mencengkeram tangan Kai kuat.

 _ **Deg**_

Perasaan _tak seharusnya_ itu muncul lagi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras lalu tersenyum miring.

"L-Luhan! Apa yang tengah merasukimu? Kumohon hentikan! Aku Kai, Luhan! Kai! Kekasihmu! Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa perasaan kemarin hanyalah bualan! Itu bukan aku! Aku _didorong_!"

Luhan tergeming sejenak. Ia tak dapat melihat mimik Kai, namun anak itu berucap sambil terisak pilu. Luhan merasakan perasaan _itu_ lagi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Banyak omong!"

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Jleb**_

 _ **Jleb**_

Luhan terus menusukkan pedangnya pada punggung Kai. Lagi dan lagi. Darah mengalir deras. Kai terbatuk ekstrem. Beberapa tusukan lagi hingga suara batuk Kai lenyap. Luhan tertawa dengan tangan gemetar. Ia bangkit dan menjatuhkan pedangnya. Ia tertawa, memang namun ia tak tahu mengapa air matanya lolos begitu saja. Dan semakin banyak. Luhan membalik tubuh Kai.

 _Aku berhasil._

Luhan tertawa seraya menangis. Perasaannya sungguh rancu. Dia persis seperti seorang autis. Ia menatap tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Bos!"

Tatapan Luhan teralih kala melihat Niel dan temannya berjalan menghampirinya.

"He. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Luhan mengelap air matanya kasar. Wajahnya terciprat darah Kai tadi. Bau anyir besi menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Kai.

"Bereskan dia."

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah tubuh kaku Kai. Air matanya lolos lagi. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mencuci tangan serta membasuh wajah dari air mineral yang Niel bawa.

Niel dan temannya—Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri Kai. Wonwoo tertawa dan membuat Luhan teralih padanya.

Ia menghentikan tawanya karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Luhan. " _Sorry_ , Bos. Aku hanya takjub melihatnya terkaku seperti ini karenamu. Kau luar biasa."

Niel memperingati Wonwoo agar jangan bicara macam-macam dan lakukan saja tugasnya dengan cepat sebelum jam dua belas malam.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia seperti diliputi rasa gelisah. Ia lirik kembali Niel dan Wonwoo yang tengah menyedot darah Kai dengan alat-yang-entah-itu-apa lalu dihubungkan dengan kotak penampung berbentuk kaca tebal tersebut. Kotak penampungnya sudah terisi seperempat.

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba seperti dialiri getaran halus dari listrik. Pikirannya seperti terngiang oleh bisikan seperti desisan. Ia merasa _dejavu_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 _Kau harus bangga, bodoh. Ini lebih dari tepat._

.

.

"Kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Niel dan Wonwoo membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih kembali atas bayarannya, Bos." Wonwoo tersenyum girang karena tangannya memegang segepok tebal pemberian Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Niel dan Wonwoo pun meninggalkannya. Kini Luhan sendiri. Ia melangkah menuju sudut ruangan. Diambilnya sebuah lukisan.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Tiga menit lagi. Lantas ia berjalan mengambil kotak penampung. Ia duduk di lantai sembari menatap sang lukisan dengan wajah berseri. Dibelainya pulasan rupawan sang lukisan.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan bersama."

Luhan melirik kembali jam tangannya. Satu menit lagi. Ia menaruh sang lukisan di lantai lalu membuka kotak penampung tersebut. Segera ia mencelupkan telunjuknya dan menorehkannya pada latar putih. Mengisyaratkan. Luhan kembali melirik jam tangannya.

 _Sekarang._

Luhan mencelupkan tangannya hingga genangan darah tersebut tertangkup. Lantas ia tumpahkan pada sang lukisan. Bau anyir besi sungguh menyengat. Luhan menahan mual.

" _La etredez qowl mivraeza jrtty rayselkka gpyeuv bermentt zivuande ilmargustto svlykimba noseverus hoyk llam hryant_ —"

Luhan membacakan mantra sembari terus menumpahkan darah tersebut hingga seluruh permukaan lukisan tertutup. Luhan pun merasa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi tidak enak. Dingin dan mencekam.

Selesai. Sempurna. Luhan bergeser sedikit guna mengambil sebuket mawar biru. Dipetiknya dengan cepat helai demi helai mahkotanya. Luhan memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Ia merasa seperti diawasi di ruangan bercahaya redup ini. Luhan menggeleng sambil terus memetik sang mahkota.

Saat sudah selesai, ia dengan tangan sedikit gemetar menaburkan mahkota mawar biru tersebut di atas sang lukisan.

" _Mel ventte aviour des qmuartte goxac solmardinne hnye jumbarg xylvafo prttues_ —"

Luhan merapal mantra tersebut sembari terus menaburkan. Setelah selesai, ia mencelupkan tangannya pada kotak penampung lalu mencipratinya di atas hamparan mahkota.

 _Selesai._

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. _Ini saatnya aku masuk, bukan?_

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Luhan merasakan embusan angin yang kuat. Dari sang lukisan. Meski begitu, mahkota mawar tersebut tidak beterbangan. Luhan sedikit bergidik. Lantas ia menutup kotak penampung tersebut lalu mendekapnya erat kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Luhan merasa dirinya terbawa oleh arus angin yang maha dahsyat. Ini terjadi sangat cepat. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah hamparan merah.

.

.

.

Luhan terperenyak. Ia masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"L-Luhan!"

Seketika mata Luhan terbuka mendengar suara tersebut. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Hamparan merah pekat dengan bau anyir besi yang sangat kuat. Luhan mulai panik. _Di mana ia?_

"L-Luhan!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bangkit seraya masih mendekap erat kotak penampung.

"S-Sehun? Kau di mana?!"

Luhan gelisah.

"Teruslah berjalan ke arah utara, Luhan! _Argh_!"

Luhan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju utara. Ia semakin gelisah ketika ia tidak mendapati Sehun. Terus menerus seperti itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian perjalanannya membuahkan hasil. Ia melihatnya. Pria itu tengah meringkuk. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun dengan cepat.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

Pria tersebut tiba-tiba telentang dan kejang-kejang. Luhan menaruh kotak penampungnya dan menangis. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun dengan tangan gemetar.

"B-berhenti menangis! Cepat berikan padaku!"

Luhan segera mengambil kotak penampungnya lalu membukanya. Ia melihat tubuh Sehun yang kini dibercaki merah. Wajahnya sangat merah dengan mata yang terbelalak seperti menahan sakit.

Luhan dengan cepat dan gemetar membuka seluruh pakaian Sehun. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh Sehun yang semakin dibercaki merah dan perlahan mulai berlubang seperti melepuh dan terdapat percikan api pada lubangnya.

Setelah selesai membuat Sehun telanjang total, Luhan buru-buru membuka mulut Sehun dan langsung menuangkan cairan merah tersebut ke dalamnya dengan hati-hati. Sehun menggelepar seperti sangat tersiksa. Namun ia terus menuangkannya hingga tersisa seperempat.

Sehun berteriak nyalang setelahnya. Darah membanjiri area mulutnya. Urat-urat jelas menonjol di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata Luhan terbelalak kala melihat lubang besar di dada kiri Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan raut sarat akan kesakitan.

"Cepat lakukan!"

Luhan pun mengangguk lalu dituangnya darah tersebut hingga habis. Darah memenuhi lubangnya. Kini Luhan tak berani mendeskripsikan betapa kacaunya tubuh Sehun. Sekujur tubuhnya kini merah total dengan beberapa lubang lepuh di tubuhnya. Sehun menatap Luhan lemah. Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun tak lagi memiliki _hazel_ itu. Matanya merah total tanpa bola mata. Ia sudah lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan sangat ingin menggenggam tangan Sehun, tapi ia tak bisa. Air mata menetes satu, dua dan berkelanjutan.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana aku akan bereinkarnasi. Tapi aku memprediksi bahwa aku akan berada di—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata kunci pentingnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu mengejang. Tubuhnya semakin merah. Ia menjerit pilu. Luhan menangis menyaksikan Sehun _nya_ tersiksa. Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan pun merasa embusan angin yang sangat kuat dari arah belakangnya. Ia menatap Sehun cemas. Sehun memberinya isyarat agar segera pergi karena pusaran angin telah menjemput. Merah di Hviturberjatuhan hingga menjadi serpihan karena embusan kuat angin.

Luhan dilema. Persetan dengan angin yang seolah mendekapnya kuat agar menjauhi Sehun. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia merangkak ke arah Sehun kemudian memeluk pria itu erat. Badan Sehun sangat panas dan Luhan tidak peduli lagi kalau semisal dirinya juga ikut melepuh. Ia menangis terisak.

"Sehun. Sayang, katakan di mana aku harus menjemputmu? Tolong beri aku kepastian, Sehun."

Sehun mengerang karena dekapan Luhan justru malah semakin membuatnya kesakitan. Ritual ini seharusnya suci dan steril dari hal apapun. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga ia terpental cukup jauh. Angin masih setia bersahut-sahutan.

"C-cepat pergi sekarang, Luhan!"

Luhan menggeleng cepat kemudian terisak. Saat ingin menghampiri Sehun lagi, dirinya sudah tertarik hingga terjeblos dalam pusaran angin. Dan ia bersumpah melihat Sehun meneteskan air mata saat itu. Dan betapa sialnya takdir karena kalimat Sehun tadi adalah ucapan terakhirnya. Luhan merasa sangat tolol karena tidak dapat mengetahui kata kunci yang seharusnya ia dengar dari Sehun.

 _Akan ke mana dirimu, Sehun?_

.

.

.

Silau.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan indraku dipenuhi oranye redup. Aku mencoba duduk. Sial. Mengapa badanku pegal-pegal seperti ini?

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan.

 _Oh._

Aku baru ingat. Ruangan yang sama saat aku berupaya menyelamatkan Sehun.

 _Sehun..._

Aku merasa kepalaku berat. Kusandarkan diriku pada dinding. Mataku menangkap lukisan Sehun yang masih pada tempatnya namun kini tak ada lagi darah dan mahkota mawar biru yang melekat. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul tiga dini hari. Sepertinya aku pingsan cukup lama. Aku melirik kotak penampung kaca yang kini hanya dibercaki tetesan darah.

Aku merasa kepalaku semakin berat. Aku tentu masih mengingat kejadian gila beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku bergidik. Apa aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun?

 _Tentu._

Aku terkekeh. Bangga. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang entah kenapa semakin terasa berat.

 _Tunggu._

Kalau aku berhasil mengabulkan permohonan Sehun, itu berarti aku sudah mengabulkan permintaannya, bukan?

Lantas, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa orangnya?

Aku berpikir keras. Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu siapa _tumbal_ yang kukorbankan untuk Sehun?

 _Tumbalnya...siapa?_

.

.

 **11.00 PM**

Luhan terbangun malam itu. Sejak kejadian kemarin, perasaannya diliputi gelisah. Ia bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba mengingat siapa tumbal yang telah ia persembahkan untuk bahan reinkarnasi Sehun? Mengapa ingatannya seolah mengabur?

Luhan mengesampingkan pemikiran itu dahulu. Ia berpikir keras. Kini, di mana Sehun? Apakah ia sudah bereinkarnasi total? Ke mana pula ia harus menjemput Sehun? Kenyataannya pria itu tak mengatakan prediksinya saat di Hvitur. Tidak sempat, lebih tepatnya.

 _Fuck._

Luhan kembali tertidur. Berharap kala ia bangun, Sehun sudah sukses bereinkarnasi dan berbaring di sampingnya. Luhan terkekeh dalam hati karena sadar itu merupakan hal yang mustahil.

.

.

 **06.00 AM**

"Luhan? Tolong buka pintunya, Lu. Ini Bibi."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku kala silau dan suara Bibi menyambutku. Aku menguap dan mengucek mata. Kurenggangkan otot-ototku dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ini hari minggu, Bi."

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Bibi Ern memelukku dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian kaosku basah. Ia menangis di bahuku. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Sedikit mengernyit, aku bertanya, "Ada apa, Bi? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Bibi melepaskan dekapannya lalu memegang kedua bahuku. Aku semakin mengernyit. Matanya masih berlinang air mata.

"Cepat bergegas, Lu. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kai?"

Aku mengernyit semakin dalam. Apa katanya? Kai?

 _Kai?_

Tunggu.

"K-Kai? K-Kai? Maksudmu Kim Jongin? Kai? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa kau bilang—"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku berat. Aku tidak paham dengan situasi ini. Sama sekali.

"Kai kau bilang? Pemakaman? Maaf sebelumnya, Bi. Apa kau gila? Kai kekasihku, bukan? Kai, kan? Kai? Jangan berlelucon garing di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Bi. Kumohon."

Bibi Ern justru menatapku iba. _Apa-apaan?_ Kemudian ia menangkup pipiku. "Kai sudah pergi kemarin, Luhan. Aku tahu kau tertekan karena sedari kemarin kau terus mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi ini kenyataannya, Luhan. Kau harus tegar."

 _Sialan._

Omong kosong macam apa yang tengah Bibi bicarakan? Mengurung diri, katanya? Oh iya. Aku mengurung diri, memang. Kemarin aku merenung memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku menjemput Sehun. Aku tidak mengecek ponsel sama sekali kemarin. Oh Tuhan, aku rasa kepalaku akan segera meledak karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Kulepaskan tangkupan Bibi Ern dari pipiku dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju nakas. Kuraih ponselku dan mengaktifkannya. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang. Bibi Ern semakin menatapku iba sesekali terisak di ambang pintu.

Aku segera membuka _line_. Grup _chat_ aku dan teman-teman bernotif hingga _500 unread_. Segera kubuka grup yang bertitel _'Keluarga Terbaik'._

 _ **[04.40 am] Baekhyun:**_ _Jangan lupa membawa bunga untuk turut ditebarkan setelah proses penebaran abu Kai nanti, teman-teman._

 _ **[04.40 am] Chanyeol:**_ _Tentu saja. Kalian tahu, mataku masih sangat bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis._

 _ **[04.41 am] Lay:**_ _Jangan kau pikir kau sendiri, Chanyeol. Kita pun sama. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya Luhan karena sampai sekarang ia tidak membaca pesan di grup ini._

 _ **[04.41 am] Junmyeon:**_ _Jujur saja aku sangat khawatir dengan Luhan. Ia mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Aku juga masih tak percaya kalau hal seperti ini terjadi pada Kai. Sekeji ini. Ya Tuhan, aku menangis lagi._

Aku mengernyit membaca pesan-pesan yang di bawah. Segera kugulirkan ke atas.

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _ **[05.20 am] Chanyeol:**_ _Ya Tuhan...aku menangis saat ini. Apa itu sungguhan Kai? Kim Kai kami? Bolehkah aku tidak memercayai fakta keji ini?_

 _ **[05.20 am] Junmyeon:**_ _Semua orang menangis, Chanyeol. Keluarga Kai sangat terpukul. Aku sangat khawatir dengan Luhan. Apakah Ibu Kai telah memberitahunya?_

 _ **[05.21 am] Baekhyun:**_ _Jujur aku hampir pingsan mendapat berita semacam ini. Sial. Aku menangis dan murka di saat bersamaan. Siapa pula pelaku yang dengan tololnya membunuh Kai secara keji? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Untung saja tim kepolisian dapat menemukan mayat Kai yang setengah terbakar itu terkubur dalam tanah dekat tempat kejadian perkara. Aku benar-benar frustrasi._

 _ **[05.21 am] Kyungsoo:**_ _Aku merasa kosong seketika. Kenyataan ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya._

 _ **[05.21 am] Lay:**_ _Benar-benar biadab sialan. Bahkan Kai tidak memiliki darah setetes pun saat ditemukan! Tubuh dan organ dalamnya hampir lenyap terbakar api. Ia sudah sangat cacat untuk bisa dimasukkan ke dalam peti._

 _ **[05.22 am] Junmyeon:**_ _Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Luhan jam sepuluh nanti? Aku khawatir padanya, sungguh. Ia pasti beratus kali lipat lebih terpukul dibanding kita._

 _ **[05.22 am] Baekhyun:**_ _Aku setuju. Bibi Ern baru menghubungiku katanya Luhan sama sekali tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya ketika bibi Ern memberitahu bahwa Kai telah tiada. Bibi Ern mendengarnya menangis terisak. Oh Tuhan, kurasa aku hampir gila karena kenyataan laknat ini._

.

.

.

Luhan bergeming. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Bibi Ern menghampirinya dan merangkul bahunya. Ia mulai gemetar. Luhan terperenyak hingga mau tak mau bibi Ern ikut terduduk.

Luhan merasa kepalanya ingin meledak ketika mengetahui fakta tersebut di grup _chat_ nya. Ia berpikir keras, tidak menangis. Bibi Ern terus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menenangkan. Luhan mengingat kembali kemarin.

Seingatnya, bibi Ern memang mengetuk pintunya kala ia sedang merenung, lalu bibi Ern berkata Kai meninggal dan teman-temannya ingin mengunjungi rumah nanti. Luhan saat itu tidak mengerti pembicaraan bibi Ern lantas tak mengindahkannya. Ia terpikir, _siapa Kai?_

Namun masa bodoh, ia kembali merenung memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjemput Sehun sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tak tahu di mana tempat yang berpotensi pasti menerima keberadaannya. Luhan memikirkan hal tersebut hingga menangis, semakin keras lalu terisak. Kemudian ia tidur dan terbangun saat teman-temannya mengetuk pintunya dan terus memanggil namanya dengan nada sarat akan kesedihan. Luhan mengingat itu semua samar-samar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengecek ponselnya karena ia memang sengaja tak mengaktifkannya—ingin bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang Sehun.

Namun kini, ingatan samar tersebut semakin jelas. Ia seperti lupa ingatan kemarin. Ia ingat Kai. Hari ini. Dan saat ini, dirinya serapuh serpihan kertas. Menyadari kenyataan tak terbantahkan yang dilupakannya kemarin. Soal Kai. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka Kai dapat mati secara keji.

 _Siapa pelaku biadab itu, Kai?_

.

.

.

Orang tua Kai menangis kala itu. Ibu Kai memeluk sang suami erat sembari terisak kala sang pendeta menebarkan abu Kai di danau sembari membacakan doa-doa _._ Danau ini dirancang khusus untuk mengenang para mayat dalam wujud abu. Biasanya, mayat berwujud abu ini memang tewas secara keji, merupakan korban kriminalitas dan lain sebagainya sehingga sudah terlalu cacat untuk dipetikan. Alhasil, abu mereka adalah satu-satunya hal baik daripada harus memetikan raga cacat saat hendak menghadap Tuhan. Danau ini dibuat atas permintaan banyak masyarakat yang tak ingin sanak keluarganya terlihat mengenaskan. Danau ini diberi nama _Spre Cer_ —latin yang berarti _Menuju Surga._ Danau ini dipercaya dapat mengantarkan taburan abu para mayat tersebut ke surga dalam keadaan utuh dan penuh sukacita.

"Tuhan memberkatimu. Calon penghuni surga, saudara Kim Jongin."

Serentak para jemaat mengucapkan _amin_. Sang pendeta telah selesai menaburkan abu Kai lalu ia memberikan guci berukuran sedang tersebut pada ayah Kai.

"Para sanak keluarga saudara Kim Jong In, dipersilakan untuk menaburkan bunga." Umum sang pendeta.

Orang tua Kai pun langsung bergegas lalu mulai menaburkan bunga krisan yang sebelumnya sudah dipetiki mahkotanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang. Keduanya tengah merangkul Luhan yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar pergi. Chanyeol mengangguk. Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memeluk Luhan erat sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Luhan tetap bergeming. Tak menolak juga tak membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis. Dikecupnya berkali-kali pucuk kepala sahabat kecilnya itu sembari bergumam lembut; _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

Mata Luhan menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang kurang lebih berkondisi sama sepertinya. Ia terlihat amat rapuh. Luhan pun merasa ia harus segera berbagi kehangatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat Luhan melepaskan dekapannya. Luhan memulas senyum tipis kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo di paling sudut. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa lega karena hubungan Luhan dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja sehingga Kai tidak perlu merasa tidak tenang di sana.

.

"Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya, Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. _Kami_."

Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat manakala Luhan tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Ia awalnya tidak menangis, namun saat di pelukan Luhan, ia bergetar. Air mata pun lantas membanjiri pipinya. Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun menyenggol pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Seingatku, mereka tidak pernah baikan. Aku sedikit terkejut."

Baekhyun bersedekap. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu menghela napas lelah. "Sama. Ya, setidaknya mereka berhubungan baik sepeninggal Kai. Kita harus lega."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Berpelukan seperti itu, tanpa ingat sedikitpun kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Konflik tersebut seolah lenyap terbawa arus embusan angin.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua Hari Setelahnya...**_

Oke. Aku sejujurnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan fakta bahwa aku sudah tak berdukacita lagi sepeninggal Kai. Teman-teman juga melirikku dengan tatapan _'gila Luhan dan Kyungsoo akur sekali'_ saat aku bersama Kyungsoo. Aku tahu walaupun mereka hanya singkat memandangku seperti itu.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku dan Kyungsoo, _sih_?

Seakan-akan aku mempunyai masalah dengannya sebelumnya. Padahal aku merasa tidak pernah bermasalah dengan teman-temanku. Kalaupun ada, itu juga masalah sepele bersama ChanBaek; aku merajukkarena mereka terus menggodaku dan Kai.

 _Kai..._

Jujur saja, aku prihatin dengan kematian tidak wajarnya. Kasihan sekali anak itu. Aku mengembuskan napas berat. Berjalan mondar-mandir di sebelah ranjang. Pikiranku mulai terbebani lagi.

Di mana Sehun? Apa ia sudah nyata?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tolonglah, aku tahu tanda-tandanya. Namun kenapa tak kunjung tiba?

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya...**_

Silau cahaya matahari pagi memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Aku mengucek mataku lalu menguap. Aku duduk dan merenggangkan sedikit ototku. Kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul—

 _Apa?_

Jarum detiknya tidak bergerak? _Oh_. Sebentar. Mungkin jam dindingku memang kehabisan baterai. Sekarang pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit dengan jarum detik tergeming di angka enam.

Lantas aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

 _Ah._

Luhan sedikit bergidik manakala jam dinding di ruang makan serta ruang tamunya berhenti dengan waktu yang sama. Ia berjalan ke dapur.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Ia mendapati bibi Ern yang sedang mengaduk nasi goreng. Paman Shu yang sedang meneguk segelas air putih. Mereka dalam mode jeda. Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jujur, ia gugup. Sebenarnya memang ini yang Luhan nantikan. Namun ia antara siap dan tidak siap harus dihadapi situasi seperti ini.

Ketika waktu berhenti.

Ketika semua orang dalam mode jeda.

Dan hanya dirinya serta Sehun yang dalam keadaan normal.

Ini saatnya. Untuk menyelamatkan pria itu.

.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkannya. Ini benar-benar bukan sandiwara. Bahkan ia sempat melihat para tetangganya yang sedang beraktivitas; menyiram tanaman, berbincang dengan pedagang sayur dan lain sebagainya itu termode jeda pula. Ini nyata, _man_.

 _Jangan banyak membuang waktu meskipun waktu tengah berhenti. Bertindaklah sebijak dan seefektif mungkin. Jika waktu kembali berjalan, kita tidak akan mungkin bisa bertemu._

Perkataan Sehun waktu memberitahunya bahwa ia harus mencari tumbal dengan syarat tumbal tersebut harus atau pernah terhubung dengannya. Kalau Luhan mengorbankan orang terdekatnya untuk dijadikan tumbal, maka sudah pasti cocok dengan Sehun. Kalau hubungannya tidak terlalu kuat, maka bisa saja tidak cocok dan Sehun malah akan bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk mengerikan. Dan perkataan tentang waktu itu bukan prediksinya. Tercatat dalam buku Tuan Anstone. _Sial, keren sekali Tuan Anstone_.

Luhan berpikir keras. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

Luhan sudah siap dengan ransel berukuran sedang. Lantas ia langsung melesat menuju gedung tua kala ia melakukan ritual dengan lukisan Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti bergidik. Dihadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak termode jeda saat semua orang bergeming.

Sesampainya di gedung, Luhan langsung bergegas masuk menuju lantai dua. Gedungnya semakin suram. Luhan berjalan menuju dinding di balik lemari usang. Didorongnya pelan lemari tersebut dan ia mengambil lukisan Sehun dari sana. Segera ia melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan mendekap erat lukisan Sehun. Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kertas kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum waktu berhenti. Waktu berhenti, otomatis koneksi internet juga berhenti.

Luhan mengatur napasnya agar relaks. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sudah memikirkan ini. Ke mana ia harus pergi saat Sehun tidak bisa memberikannya petunjuk. Ia yakin pilihannya benar dan tentu Luhan sudah mempersiapkannya secara matang.

Berteleportasi menuju Nepal.

Ya, Nepal. Karena negara itu merupakan negara yang terdekat dengan Korea. Luhan mulai merapal rentetan mantra untuk berteleport tersebut dalam hati. Tak sampai sepuluh detik setelahnya, ia kembali merasakan sensasi saat tertarik ke dalam lukisan Sehun kemarin. Namun kali ini, lebih cepat dan sangat kuat. Luhan memprediksi perjalanannya tidak sampai lima detik. Dan saat membuka mata, ia mendapati pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

.

.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup kala menyadari ia berada di antara orang yang berlalu-lalang terjeda semua. Ia berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ia sudah di Kathmandu. Oke, ini saatnya untuk ia kembali berteleportasi ke perpustakaan kaiser.

Luhan merapal mantra teleport yang sudah ia hafal lalu menyebutkan tempat tujuan.

Kali ini terjadi dengan ringan. Teleportasi normal. Tidak sampai dua detik ia sudah berada di depan perpustakaan tertua di Nepal ini. Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama. Luhan memutar kenop pintu utama. Ia perlahan masuk dan ia rasa sudah biasa menyaksikan pemandangan orang-orang yang bermode jeda. Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong deretan buku perpustakaan. Ia sudah meletakkan ransel dan lukisan Sehun di salah datu meja.

Ia terus berjalan sembari memerhatikan dengan teliti judul deretan rak buku tersebut. Ia menemukan titel _'Sejarah Kerajaan Kuno'_. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri bagian rak tersebut lalu mulai melihat satu persatu buku-buku tebal tersebut dengan teliti.

"Kerajaan Light, Kerajaan Light." Luhan terus bergumam. Matanya amat jeli.

Ia menghela napas gusar kala tak kunjung menemukannya. Lantas ia singgah menuju lorong berikutnya. Terus seperti itu sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang masih terbeku.

Nihil. Ia juga tidak menemukannya. Semua lorong rak sudah ia periksa. Ia menguatkan hati dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Luhan kembali menyusuri lorong rak dengan hati-hati. Sampai saat tersisa satu lorong rak lagi ia berteriak frustrasi.

"Di mana bukunya?! Sialan!"

Saat hendak menyusuri kembali lorong terakhir, matanya menangkap buku yang paling tebal di deretan rak berjudul _'Pengalaman Para Ilmuwan Dunia Sebelum Berhasil'_. Itu menarik atensinya. Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak ketiga dari tempatnya berdiri.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku tebal nan usang tersebut. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa tidak adanya _cover_ serta judul pada buku tersebut. Sampul depannya berwarna hitam usang.

Luhan gemetar kala membaca kata pengantarnya.

' _...this is a complete history of the Light's Kingdom...'_

Luhan bersyukur karena buku ini tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Segera Luhan berjalan ke arah salah satu meja. Ia duduk lalu mulai mencari sub-sub judul pada daftar isi.

 _ **4.1**_ _Earth Light's Dead..._ _ **206**_

Segera Luhan buka halaman tersebut. Luhan membaca saksama rentetan kalimat yang tertera.

 _...Earth Light dilahirkan pada tahun 1877 dan wafat pada tahun 1894. Saksi mata menyebutkan bahwa ia melihat anak pertama Kerajaan Light menyeret paksa Earth Light bersama satu orang rekannya_ —

"Pasti cenayang itu."

— _lokasi pembunuhan tersebut terjadi di gedung tua Berlin yang bernama Serkhazatte. Dekat dengan kastel_ _Neuschwanstein. Terletak di sudut paling kanan persimpangan jalan reaster_ —

"Oke."

Luhan menutup buku tebal tersebut. Ia sudah menemukan kata kuncinya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar Sehun berada di sana."

Ia pun bergegas menuju lantai bawah sembari mendekap buku sejarah Kerajaan Light.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa bersyukur. Tadi ia iseng mencoba menjentikkan jarinya untuk berteleportasi. Nyatanya ia saat ini sudah di Berlin. Karena Luhan malas sekaligus lelah membaca mantra teleport. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan segera bertemu Sehun. Keadaan kota Berlin tak jauh berbeda dengan Kathmandu. Pemandangan yang sama; semua orang bermode jeda.

Luhan pun menjentikkan jarinya sambil mengucapkan dalam hati tempat tujuannya.

 _ **Wush**_

Luhan mengernyit saat dirinya malah berada di depan sebuah kuno. Tunggu. Apa ini kastel Neuschwanstein? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menangkap plang jalan reaster. Benar. Ia juga tengah berada di persimpangan jalan. Luhan melangkah menuju sudut kanan persimpangan. Ia mengernyit. _Benar_ _kok_.

"Mengapa gedung Serkhazatte tidak ada?"

Di hadapannya hanya ada sebuah restoran. Tiba-tiba perasaan Luhan tak enak. Apa mungkin gedung Serkhazatte sudah lama dimusnahkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Di mana ia?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia sangat yakin Sehun berada di gedung itu. Luhan mengikuti insting. Ia berjalan ke arah restoran makanan laut tersebut sambil masih mendekap lukisan Sehun serta buku tebalnya.

Restoran ini sepi. Ya, karena waktu berhenti saat masih pagi. Luhan berjalan dan hanya mendapati beberapa pelayan dalam mode jeda sedang membereskan meja. Luhan meletakkan perlengkapannya. Ia sungguh bingung.

 _Bagaimana caraku agar bisa menemukanmu, Sehun? Kumohon...beri aku petunjuk. Jangan sampai semua ini sia-sia._

" _Ahh.."_

Luhan langsung waspada saat mendengar suara seperti— _rintihan_? Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Lantas ia memberanikan diri untuk berteriak.

"S-Sehun? Kaukah itu? Sehun?! Tolong jawab aku!"

Luhan kacau karena setelah ia teriak suara tersebut tak lagi terdengar. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi dan tanpa banyak basa-basi ia segera menggeledah setiap sudut restoran ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah rintihan Sehun.

.

Kalau waktu berjalan, ia kira ia sudah mengitari setiap sudut restoran ini kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Khawatir menderanya. Ia tengah berada di dapur. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di lantai dapur. Seperti pintu kayu berukuran sedang di sudut dapur.

"Apa mungkin...?"

Luhan segera berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut. Luhan yakin bahwa ini adalah akses untuk menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali mendengar suara rintihan.

Tidak salah lagi.

Sehun _nya_ pasti di dalam.

Luhan merutuk saat menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut tergembok. Ia menggeledah isi dapur mencoba menemukan alat yang mampu membobol pintu tersebut saat dirinya melihat terdapat banyak kunci yang tergantung di paku di atas rak piring. Luhan mengambilnya dengan cepat.

Ia berjongkok dan mulai mencoba satu persatu puluhan kunci tersebut sembari mengumpat karena tidak terbuka juga. Dan saat ia mencoba kunci ketiga puluh empat, gembok tersebut berhasil terbuka. Luhan menjerit senang. Lantas ia posisikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

.

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat dirinya melihat sesosok yang amat dikenalinya meski dalam ruangan temaram ini. Ia berada di sudut ruangan dengan keadaan telentang. Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

"S-Sehun! Ini aku, Sehun. Ini Luhan. Buka matamu, sayang."

Luhan mendekap erat tubuh Sehun yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih tanpa celana. Terdapat mawar biru di telinga kanannya. Ia menangis terisak. Haru menyelimuti dirinya. Luhan menangkup wajah pucat Sehun dengan tangan gemetar. Tetesan air matanya membasahi wajah pria tampan tersebut.

"Sehun, bangun. Kau sudah berhasil bereinkarnasi, sayang."

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun. Menangis antara haru dan takut. Sehun masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Terus seperti itu hingga Luhan merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tubuh Sehun. Segera ia jauhkan wajahnya dan menangkup pipi Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Tak lama setelah itu, mata Sehun terbuka perlahan. Luhan kembali menangis kala maniknya kembali bersinggung tatap dengan si _hazel_. Ia mendekap Sehun yang dalam pangkuannya dengan erat. Luhan merasa lega ketika Sehun membalas dekapannya.

"Hei.."

Luhan segera melepas dekapannya dan tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang Sehun. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna membelai lembut pipi Luhan. Sehun memulas senyum tipis dengan mata sayunya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjemputku."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati. Tak lama kemudian tengkuknya ditarik dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun. Bibir Sehun sangat lembut. Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia mencium Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Luhan seakan terbuai dengan ciuman penuh kasih mereka. Setelah itu Sehun melepas pagutan mereka. Ia berusaha duduk dibantu dengan Luhan.

"Sangat tidak aneh memang kalau aku akan terdampar di sini. Gedung Serkhazatte pasti sudah lama dihancurkan. Kutebak sejak zaman Nazi. Dan restoran ini pastinya bangunan yang ke sekian kali dibangun. Dasarnya bekas gedung tua, pastilah aku di sini."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mendekap erat tubuh Sehun seolah takut kehilangan. Sehun terkekeh dan membalasnya tak kalah erat. Ia sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Sehun. Ya Tuhan, ini sungguhan dirimu. Kau sama denganku. Dapat memeluk wujud tiga dimensimu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan rasa bahagia dan haruku. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia."

Sehun melepas dekapannya dan itu membuat Luhan mengernyit. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menciumnya dengan perasaan lebih menggebu. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Luhan merona hebat saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berciuman dengan Sehun yang _nyata_. Ciumannya terasa beribu kali lipat lebih nikmat daripada saat mereka di Hvitur. Mereka berciuman intens dan membelit lidah satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka juga sangat rapat. Luhan tambah merona ketika menyadari bahwa kejantanan Sehun yang tak terbungkus apapun itu menekan-nekan selangkangannya. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun saat dirasa ia sudah tak sanggup dan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan menghujani bibir mungilnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Luhan hanya bergeming menerima perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tampan.

 _Gila. Sehun beribu kali lipat lebih tampan daripada wujud dua dimensinya. Oh Tuhan._

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Ia menuntun tangan Luhan agar menyentuh penisnya yang— _sejak kapan ia ereksi?_

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Tapi jujur saja, selain merindukan Sehun, ia juga merindukan Sehun _kecil_ _—_ yang nyatanya besar itu. _Ugh_. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau lubangnya dibobol oleh penis besar proporsional nan seksi milik Sehun? Luhan saja sampai ketagihan.

"Aku janji kau akan merasakan penisku di lubangmu nanti. Sekarang, lakukan pijatan lembut saja. Aku tersiksa."

Luhan pun mengangguk gugup. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan lalu mulai membuat tanda di leher Luhan. Desahan berat Sehun terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya. Ia mendesah pelan sambil terus menyesapi leher Luhan. Luhan juga terus memijat penis Sehun sesekali mengocoknya. Pijatannya yang semakin lama semakin keras dan dibarengi dengan kocokan. Sehun berpindah ke bibir Luhan dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajaknya berperang lidah.

" _Ahh_ —Luhan..."

Tangan Luhan pun dibanjiri mani Sehun. Luhan melepas pagutan panasnya dengan Sehun dan beralih menjilati mani Sehun hingga habis. Sehun tersenyum puas menatapnya. Mereka berciuman kembali sebentar lalu Luhan melepasnya.

"Hei, Sehun. Mengapa terdapat mawar biru di telingamu?" tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu menangguk. "Jelas. Karena saat kejadian itu, mawar biru menjadi saksi kematianku. Dan kini, ia juga menjadi saksi akan kelahiran kembali diriku. Mawar biru ini terbentuk dengan sendirinya dari helaian mahkota yang kau taburkan waktu itu." Ia mengacak gemas rambut Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Sehun, ayo keluar dari sini. Waktu kita tidak banyak, ingat?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Luhan. Ia mengangguk lalu Luhan merangkul Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang. Luhan yang memakaikannya. Luhan merapikan tatanan rambut Sehun. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan matanya tak lepas menatap wajah pria manis itu. Luhan tersipu dibuatnya lantas ia memukul dada Sehun. Salah tingkah.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu." Rengeknya. Sehun tertawa dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga Luhan merasa kejantanannya bersinggungan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ereksi.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa bibirnya tersentuh oleh benda empuk nan lembap. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut namun terkesan menuntut. Mata Sehun terbuka selama menciumnya dan hal tersebut membuatnya sangat malu. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas perlakuan manis Sehun. Mereka berpagutan dengan lembut seakan saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing melalui ciuman. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mempertemukan kening. Pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan napas yang bersahutan satu sama lain.

"Luhan..."

"Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Terakhir. Sebelum waktu kembali berjalan."

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Srhun kemudian dikecupnya bibir tipis tersebut dua kali.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini, Sehun?"

Sehun masih betah memeluknya. Luhan terkekeh geli kemudian menghujani tengkuk Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Menenangkan.

"Tidak apa. Buka matamu, sayang. Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya lembut. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya geli.

"Sungguhan sudah sampai?"

Luhan menangguk dan mencubit gemas hidung Sehun. Sehun sedikit merajuk dan balas mencubit pipi Luhan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku kan tidak pernah berteleportasi. Tapi yang barusan itu keren juga. Meskipun terjadi dengan sangat cepat."

Luhan terkekeh, "Memang keren." Kemudian Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Ini benar tempatnya, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk ragu, "Kuharap benar." Lalu ia tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

"Ayo masuk."

.

Sehun mengatakan bahwa saat hari-hari aku tidak mengunjunginya, ia mendapat mimpi dalam tidurnya. Hal langka dalam hidupnya mengingat ia adalah roh. Di mimpinya, Sehun melihat gubuk tua yang terdapat di tengah Hutan Hitam daerah Jerman Barat. Dan di dalam gubuk tersebut terdapat banyak benda keramat; tongkat sihir, jimat, bola ramalan dan lain sebagainya. Dalam mimpinya, Sehun melihat cenayang yang kala itu bersama Heave Light untuk membunuhnya. Meski samar, namun ia yakin dan berspekulasi bahwa di sana pula terdapat buku tentang sihir _kyschogar_ secara lengkap.

Tuan Anstone mengemukakan dalam bukunya bahwa ia juga didatangkan mimpi layaknya Sehun dan berjuang untuk mencari catatan lengkap tentang sihir tersebut guna melepas total kutukannya.

.

"Ini suram sekali, Sehun."

Sehun tambah menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dalamnya sesuram ini, Lu."

" _Ugh_. Untung waktu berhenti saat pagi. Jadinya terang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika malam hari." Bisik Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Di mana, ya buku—"

"Sehun. Aku rasa aku mau mati saja. Apa yang aku injak. Tolong lihat. Aku sedang berusaha agar tidak teriak, Sehun."

Sehun pun melihat ke bawah. Ia berdecak pelan kemudian membungkuk guna mengambil sesuatu yang telah diinjak Luhan.

"Hanya tongkat dengan kepala tengko—"

"HUAAAA! SIALAN! JAUHKAN DARIKU!"

Sehun sedikit membatin karena diteriaki seperti itu. Lantas ia lempar tongkat berkepala tengkorak hitam tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Diliriknya Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata dan terlihat gemetaran. Sehun pun berdiri dan mengacak gemas rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayangku. Tidak perlu takut." Ucapnya lembut. Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian. Luhan pun membuka mata setelahnya. Ia pun segera memeluk Sehun erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang si tampan.

" _Ugh_. Yang tadi itu mengejutkanku, Sehun. Aku tak suka." Rengeknya. Sehun membelai mesra rambut Luhan sembari sesekali mengecupinya. "Sekarang sudah aman, Luhan sayang."

Luhan merona dibuatnya.

.

.

Dari luar memang terlihat layaknya gubuk kecil lapuk nan tua. Namun dalamnya cukup luas dan memiliki lorong-lorong sempit. Sehun dan Luhan menyambangi lorong pertama dan menemukan sebuah ruangan. Mereka masuk dan mendapati pemandangan khas ruangan cenayang. Terdapat bola ramalan, benda-benda tajam seperti pedang, tongkat sihir dan makanan _aneh_ lapuk untuk _mereka_. Luhan berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi di balik punggung Sehun dengan tangan yang masih tertaut sempurna. Di sudut ruangan terdapat rak buku. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri deretan buku tersebut.

"Kau ikut bantu cari ya, Luhan." Ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan pun menghela napas berat lalu menyejajarkan diri dengan Sehun. Tanpa diduga ia mengecup kilat bibir Sehun.

"Tentu."

Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman, Sehun. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa isinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran. Sehun menghela napas setiap ia membaca barang satu dua kalimat. Luhan terus memerhatikan.

Mereka sedang duduk bersila di ruangan utama dengan buku lapuk di pangkuan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Luhan."

"Iya. Cepat katakan."

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Di buku ini tercatat, bahwa untuk melepas total sihir _kyschogar_ , si penyelamat harus menciptakan hujan lalu membakar objek benda yang bersangkutan. Melalui fokus pikiran. Seperti saat kau berelaksasi. Jika kau berhasil benar-benar fokus, mantra untuk menciptakan hujan tersebut akan menggaung dengan sendirinya di alam pikirmu. Otomatis. Setelah itu, baru kau ciptakan api untuk membakar total lukisanku. Sama, melalui pikiran."

Luhan menelan ludah gugup mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia mendadak pesimis. Sehun yang menyadarinya pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Luhan seraya menatapnya lekat. "Kita harus melakukannya di tempat terhampar seperti hamparan rerumputan."

Luhan masih bergeming. Sehun merapatkan duduknya dengan Luhan.

"Luhan. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan pesimis terlebih dahulu sebelum mencoba." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan. Luhan balik menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. "Apa...mungkin aku bisa, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin kemudian memulas senyum lembut. "Aku percaya padamu. Kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanku, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun membelai lembut tangannya. "Kalau benar, kau harus membuatku yakin kalau aku bisa diselamatkan olehmu. Menyerah sebelum perang adalah hal yang tidak patut dirasakan oleh manusia. Luhan hanya melakukannya, untuk menyelamatkanku. Sesederhana itu. Waktu enggan menunggu kita lebih lama lagi. Kau harus yakin."

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di hamparan rerumputan. Hijau memenuhi pandangan mereka. Di sini sangat sejuk. Sehun yang menyarankan tempat ini. Desa Bibury di barat daya Inggris. Padang rumput hijau yang berbatasan dengan situs batu kuno Cottage.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan seraya memulas hangat kurva. Luhan balas menatap ragu. Sehun mengalihkan tatapnya dan kini ia memimpin jalan menuju tengah rerumputan dengan Luhan di belakangnya.

Kini mereka sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah. Sehun menyinggungkan tatap. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"Luhan. Fokus, ingat? Aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya lembut. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gelisah kembali merayapi hatinya. Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan saat atau setelah ia melakukannya. Entah berapa lama ia melamun, kehangatan Sehun sudah tak lagi terasa di telapaknya. Dan ternyata pria itu sudah terbaring menghadap utara dengan mata yang telah menutup. Embusan angin seolah tiada matinya. Menerpa-nerpa wajah mereka yang membuat rambut mereka pun menari.

Luhan mundur beberapa meter. Ditatapnya wajah tampan itu lekat. Damai. Luhan mulai mencoba fokus. Sialnya, semakin ia fokus, semakin keras pula jantungnya berdebum. _Ah_. Luhan lupa. Lantas ia menghentikan fokusnya dan mengambil lukisan Sehun lalu meletakkannya di dekat telapak kaki Sehun.

 _Fokus._

Luhan kembali mencoba. Dalam pandangannya, Sehun terlihat sangat rapuh. Rumput seakan mendekapnya. Objek fokus yang Luhan tatap adalah bibir tipis pria itu. Profil bawah Sehun tidak main-main meskipun berjarak seperti ini. Hidungnya terpahat indah.

 _Fokus_

 _Fokus_

 _Fokus_

Luhan terus melakukannya.

.

.

Luhan merasa kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ini seperti hal yang mustahil. Semakin ia mencoba fokus, semakin besar pula kepalanya berpotensi untuk meledak. Sakit. Ia pun mengalihkan tatap pada rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Sehun menyadarinya. Lantas ia mencoba duduk. Menatap Luhan yang menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Padahal dengan aku terbaring seperti itu lebih mudah. Tapi sekarang, cobalah tatap mataku. Kau tak boleh menye—"

"AKU SUDAH MENCAPAI BATASKU!"

 _ **DAR!**_

 _ **DAR!**_

 _ **DAR!**_

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama terlonjak. Gemuruh yang amat memekakkan telinga. Luhan refleks menatap langit yang semula terpulas putih-biru cerah ditemani awan tipis, kini beralih menjadi abu-abu suram dengan awan menggumpal abu-abu. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Ditatapnya Sehun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Terkadang, tanpa disangka, emosi yang kau rasakan secara tak langsung malah mendongkrak fokusmu dengan tinggi. Alam memercayaimu. Kerahkan kembali seluruh fokusmu."

Luhan sedikit mengangakan mulutnya. Angin berembus kian kencang. Kemudian Luhan mengunci tatap _hazel_ nya. Luhan mencobanya. Semakin fokus dan fokus.

 _ **DAR!**_

 _ **DAR!**_

 _ **DAR!**_

 _Wahai engkau jiwa yang suci_

 _Sangat tak pantas jika Tuhan membiarkan umat-Nya menderita_

 _Cukup teriakan memilukan saat itu, tak lagi sekarang_

 _Penguasa langit, semesta dan isinya_

 _Sihir keji yang patut dienyahkan!_

' _Imeltto de evaraz simnte kuldrato sequzzuena minptro albaertcy glomarhn kisvatu israniett gosbar'_

 _Tuhan memberkatimu, jiwa_

 _Tak ada lagi siksa!_

 _Tak ada lagi kekejian!_

 _Tak ada lagi penderitaan!_

 _Kembalilah menjadi makhluk Tuhan dengan penuh sukacita!_

.

.

.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kala alam pikirnya telah berhasil bersipongang. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan satu dua tetes basah di tubuhnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya.

 _Mana Sehun?_

 _ **Brash**_

Seketika tetes basah itu teralih. Hujan deras. Sangat. Hingga Luhan merasa kepalanya akan terbelah karena kerasnya air hujan yang menyambangi kepalanya. Matanya mendadak perih karena terkena air hujan. Ia kembali mencoba memaksakan diri untuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai matanya terbelalak lebar.

 _S-Sehun?!_

Sehun _nya_. Terangkat. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Tubuhnya melengkung seolah menahan sakit. Langit menahannya. Hujan seakan mendekapnya. Luhan tak peduli jika matanya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Rasanya sungguh perih. Ia yakin matanya sudah sangat merah. Air hujan menusuknya dengan telak. Luhan berlari tergopoh menuju tengah rumput. Ia menengadahkan kembali kepalanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sehun yang kini semacam mengeluarkan cairan aneh berwarna hitam pekat dari tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian suara jeritan kesakitan tergaung. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri menyaksikan betapa begitu tersiksanya Sehun. Ia menangis. Tubuh Sehun kejang-kejang di atas langit. Cairan hitam terus keluar dari tubuhnya dan memenuhinya. Namun anehnya, cairan tersebut tidak sampai mengenai Luhan. Lenyap saat akan mengenai kepalanya.

" _Pada saat itu, biarkanlah aku. Bakar lukisanku selagi hujan. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi."_

Luhan refleks menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustrasi melanda. Ia pun melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang masih menjerit kesakitan. Matanya sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk kembali menengadah. Ia pun menunduk dan melihat lukisan Sehun yang sudah basah total namun tidak luntur. Ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia dituntut untuk berkonsentrasi sementara ia rasa kepalanya sudah benar-benar siap terbelah.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lukisan Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Perlahan, ia gerakkan tangannya seolah akan mengeluarkan jurus. Lalu ia membuka mata dan fokus terhadap sang objek. Ditatapnya _hazel_ bergenang air tersebut.

 _Semakin fokus._

 _Lagi._

 _Sangat fokus._

Tangan terlambai dengan sendirinya.

 _Para pendengki Tuhan yang penuh dosa_

 _Bumi, tempat para pendengki itu_

 _Menyesatkan dan menyepelekan ajaran Tuhan_

 _Magis sangat berdosa_

 _Tuhan tak akan sudi mengampuni_

 _Para pendengki Tuhan niscaya akan menempati tempat terburuk yang dirancang Tuhan_

 _Matilah para pendengki!_

 _Neraka menanti kehadiran kalian!_

 _Sampai akhirnya sang jiwa akan kembali mengepakkan sayapnya_

 _Cakrawala turut membantu sang jiwa_

 _Membebaskan dirinya dengan sayap sewarna lembayung_

 _Kilau lazuardi turut menemani dari atas, pancaran Tuhan_

 _Selamat datang kembali, jiwa murni pemberian Tuhan_

' _Le evresto kambuagna rosette inmahena kolfcogior la estre sumbagnud ziriopinne helzasje konfraenxy igmanure solvmayk'_

.

Luhan menatap pemandangan di depannya tak percaya. Hujan sudah mulai reda, memang. Namun ia masih tercengang. Perlahan ia menarik uluran tangannya. Telapaknya terasa hangat dan entah sejak kapan langit sudah berwarna semula.

Kobaran api sedang. Sensasi tergaungi yang amat memukau. Api masih setia berkobar di tengah hujan. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling.

 _Ya Tuhan_

Ia melihat Sehun tengah terbaring di tempat semula. Matanya terpejam dengan cairan hitam yang meninggalkan beberapa bercak di bagian tubuhnya. Luhan langsung menghampiri pria itu. Ia memangku kepala Sehun di atas pahanya. Wajahnya masih rupawan sekalipun dihiasi beberapa bercak hitam di area pipi dan dahinya. Air mata Luhan turut menemani tetesan basah yang berlomba-lomba menerjuni wajah sang rupawan.

"Sehun...bangun, kumohon..."

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak mati. Ia masih berdenyut nadi. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat sembari bergumam pilu; _bangunlah sayangku_.

Sampai Luhan pada akhirnya merasakan pergerakan dari Sehun. Spontan ia menangkup pipi Sehun dan menatapnya dengan binar. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Iris _hazel_ kembali bersinggung tatap dengan _saddlebrown_. Dan satu detik setelah Luhan meluncurkan setetes bening, hujan berhenti.

Sehun memulas kurva hangat.

Luhan merasa ia hanya berkedip satu kali dan saat melihat Sehun kembali, ia beda. Sama seperti semula. Bercak-bercaknya sudah lenyap. Tambah memesona dari waktu pertama datang ke sini. Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Sehun memandang ke arah tempat pembakaran lukisan tadi. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tak lama kemudian matanya membelalak.

 _Tidak ada lukisannya._

 _Hazel_ kembali menyinggung tatap _saddlebrown_ nya. Senyum tipis terpulas, "Kau berhasil, Luhan."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Lantas ia dekap Sehun dengan penuh rasa haru bercampur sukacita. Sehun balas mendekapnya.

"Sudah lenyap. Menyatu dengan tanah. Tuhan membantu kita. Bisa dibilang, gaungan di kepalamu itu merupakan bisikan para malaikat Tuhan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menangguk cepat seraya masih terisak. Sehun membelai rambutnya lembut dan sesekali menciumi tengkuknya.

"Ritual terakhir. Sihir _kyschogar_ telah terlepas sempurna. Cairan hitam tadi adalah sekumpulan zat dari jiwa-jiwa berdosa yang ditanamkan para pendengki Tuhan ke dalam sihir. Hujan pemberian Tuhan. Termurni dan membersihkan. Tuhan berkehendak, jadi bukanlah mustahil jika api dapat tercipta kala hujan. Dan kini lukisan tersebut telah lenyap. Serpih abunya tak tersisa sedikitpun. Tuhan benar-benar Maha Agung. Ia tak akan ingin melihat hamba-Nya tersiksa."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia mengecap rasa asin kala melumat bibir Luhan. Lantas Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Jangan menangis, Luhan. Ekspresikan rasa haru dengan tindakan sukacita. Kalau kau menangis, aku semakin tidak yakin kalau kata _terima kasih_ merupakan kata yang paling tepat. Karenamu, Luhan. Aku bisa seperti ini. Sepertimu."

Katakanlah Sehun bodoh. Menyuruh orang lain agar tidak memproduksi cairan bening padahal nyatanya sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tetesan bening berlomba-lomba menerjuni pipinya. Luhan pun refleks membingkai wajahnya.

"Hei. Jangan menangis, Sehun. Aku merasa tidak pantas ditangisi olehmu." Ucapnya lembut sembari terus menghapus anak sungai di pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun kembali menciumnya. Hangat dan dalam. Luhan terbuai lantas membalas ciuman tersebut. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih asin karena keduanya sama-sama menangis. Tak lama kemudian Sehun melepas ciumannya. Lalu ia tautkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Sudah waktunya kembali. Bersamaku?"

Luhan menggesek lembut ujung hidungnya dan Sehun. Dikecupnya dua kali bibir tipis tersebut.

"Sehun bersamaku. Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kala waktu membeku, aku merasa sedikit takut. Sampai bertemu denganmu, kebahagiaan itu membuncah begitu saja. Memerangi waktu dengan tekad. Karena bersamamu. Bersama Sehun. Aku harus dan pasti bisa. Memperjuangkanmu."

Luhan memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Lengan Sehun menjadi bantalannya. Sehun terkekeh sembari memeluk erat pria mungil tersebut. Ia pun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan lalu membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memperjuangkanku. Hei, akankah kau tertidur jika aku mengucapkan ribuan—jutaan terima kasih padamu?"

Luhan mendongak dan menggigit gemas dagu Sehun. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Luhan tertawa setelahnya. "Biarpun sakit tapi kau suka, kan." Godanya. Sehun menjitak sayang keningnya.

"Lagi pula, aku jelas lebih memilih disodok berkali-kali denganmu ketimbang harus mendengarkan _terima kasih_ mu." Lanjutnya. Ia pun tersadar akan ucapannya.

 _Terlalu vulgar, Luhan._

Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak. Tapi Luhan memprediksi, terdapat kiranya dua atau tiga kilat bara api yang terpancar di _hazel_ nya.

 _Sial. Sehun kelebihan hormon atau apa? Hanya dengan ucapanku ia langsung bergairah? Oh, sungguh luar biasa._

"Hee. Benarkah?"

 _Tuh kan._

Sehun menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Diraihnya bibir tersebut. Lumatan-lumatan dalam yang membuat Luhan terbuai. Luhan membalasnya dengan jantung yang bertalu keras.

 _Demi apapun, aku merasa seperti dicium pangeran berkuda putih yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Sehun tampannya kelewatan._

"Berhenti berpikir kalau aku tampan tak wajar. Cukup kudapatkan tatapan itu dari Bibi dan Pamanmu. Kau hanya perlu menatapku layaknya kekasih, bukan pangeran berkuda putih atau jelmaan Dewa sekalipun."

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Luhan tambah gugup. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Mereka menyatu tanpa celah. Dikecupnya sekali pipi merona Luhan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun menuntut. Luhan tambah salah tingkah.

 _Sial, ia ditembak_.

"E-eh, _itu_..."

"Apa? _Itu itu_."

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun keras lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Ia memeluk kakinya sendiri dengan lutut yang menopang dagu. Sehun sedikit terkejut lantas segera ia posisikan diri di belakang Luhan. Didekapnya tubuh mungil itu dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Luhan. Ia menghirup aroma sabun stroberi yang menguar. Manis. Sama seperti si pemakai.

"Pelukanmu selalu hangat. Aku suka." Ucap Luhan pelan. Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian membisiki telinga Luhan, "Tentu. Rasa hangat yang disalurkan itu berarti, Luhan bukan satu-satunya orang yang berdebar saat kita berdekatan. Tidakkah kau merasakan ini?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Dadanya menempel sempurna pada punggung Luhan. _Ah_. Benar. Luhan dapat merasakan pula detakan jantung Sehun yang sama kerasnya. Ia pun tambah merona.

" _Ah_. Kupikir aku satu-satunya."

Luhan tidak tahu karena ini terjadi tanpa diduga dan begitu cepat. Sehun sekarang sudah berada di atasnya dengan napas yang memburu. Rambut pirangnya sudah memanjang rupanya. Menjuntai hingga mengenai kening Luhan.

Sehun pun mengambil alih kembali bibir Luhan. Dilumatnya bibir itu dalam-dalam. Luhan membalasnya sebisa mungkin. Ciuman Sehun kali ini kasar namun tak bisa dimungkiri kalau ia juga menikmati sisi Sehun yang seperti ini. Posesif.

 _Sehun sangat seksi._

Luhan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lalu lidah Sehun mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan lihai. Mereka berperang lidah. Melilit satu sama lain. Saliva sudah mengaliri mulut Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan ciuman panas mereka pun terlepas. Luhan berusaha mengatur pernapasannya.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Luhan menatap _hazel_ nya. Jelas. Kilatan bara api di irisnya semakin membesar.

 _Sehun menginginkanku._

Tak lama kemudian Sehun melepaskan kemejanya sendiri dengan tatapan dalam nan posesif yang terus ia berikan pada Luhan. Luhan tambah gugup. Kemudian ia melepaskan celana denimnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa _dejavu_. Ini tak ada bedanya seperti saat di Hvitur. Hanya saja, keseksian Sehun kali ini nyata. Semua ini nyata. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak saking bahagianya.

"Aku _perlu_ menyentuhmu."

Sehun kembali menciumnya. Lebih dalam dan intens. Tangannya pun ia pergunakan untuk melepas kemeja Luhan. Luhan bergidik saat telapak dingin Sehun meraba-raba dadanya. Ia mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

Terjadi dengan cepat. Karena kini keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang. Seketika hawa kamar Luhan menjadi panas. Tubuh Sehun begitu rapat dengannya. Dan benar memang, ia dapat merasakan debaran keras dari dada Sehun. Ia tersipu.

Sehun mulai menjelajahi leher Luhan. Mencium, menggigit dan menyesap leher Luhan dengan ahli. Luhan mendesah. Rasanya beribu kali lipat lebih nikmat daripada saat di Hvitur. Sehun berhasil membuat banyak tanda di lehernya. Ia menjauhkan diri dan tersenyum puas melihat karyanya.

"Kau sangat indah, Luhan." Ucapnya, rendah. Ia kembali mendekatkan diri dan melumat puting Luhan.

" _Ahh_. Oh, Ya Tuhan. Sehun..."

Sehun terus memanjakan puting Luhan sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memelintir gemas puting lainnya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya kala nikmat terus ia rasakan. Sehun pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tangannya terulur guna mengocok pelan penis Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ereksi. Pucuknya merah menggemaskan. Lantas Sehun merundukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan penis Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan mengejang karena kaget sekaligus nikmat karena lidah Sehun bermain di lubang penisnya. Ia mendesah keras.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya selama mengulum penis Luhan. Luhan terus menjambaki rambut Sehun agar kulumannya semakin dalam. Sehun tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Tangan kirinya ia pergunakan untuk meremas bokong Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menerobos pertahanan Luhan. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya dan ia dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan mengejang namun ia tak mengindahkannya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan kulumannya pada penis Luhan hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan cairan yang sedari tadi ia dambakan. Sehun menelan habis benih suci Luhan. Kemudian ia dengan cepat langsung menyambar bibir Luhan dan membagi sisa-sisa cairannya.

"Kau selalu nikmat, Luhan."

Kemudian Sehun kembali menciumnya dalam dan sedikit kasar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan karena saat ini ia tengah memasukkan jari manisnya, jari ketiga. Kemudian ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk. Luhan mendorong dadanya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia mendesah keras karena jari Sehun berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Wajahmu vulgar sekali, Luhan. Kau pantas jadi bintang porno. Namun hanya untukku. Buatlah wajahmu menampakkan mimik senikmat mungkin karena perlakuanku." Ucap Sehun parau. Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah kelewat seksi Sehun yang tengah menatapnya vulgar.

"Masukkan, Sehun—"

"Apa?"

"—penis besarmu, _ugh_."

Seketika Luhan merasa dirinya kosong. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sayu. Sehun sedang memosisikan penis besarnya pada lubangnya. Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Sehun menatapnya dam terkekeh.

"Saksikan bagaimana lubangmu menyambut penisku, Luhan. Kau akan menyukainya."

Sehun pun melingkarkan kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya lalu menaruh bantal pada bokongnya agar ia bisa melakukan penetrasi lebih dalam nanti. Sehun meminta Luhan agar tetap bersinggung tatap dengannya selama mereka bersatu.

.

.

Luhan spontan mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun saat penisnya sudah masuk setengahnya. Sehun menatapnya lembut. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama mereka bercinta di dunia nyata sejak Sehun berwujud tiga dimensi namun Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya tetap merasq sakit walaupun sudah berkali-kali dimasuki Sehun.

" _Ahh_ , Luhan."

Sehun mendesah rendah saat penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Lubang Luhan begitu memanjanya dengan ahli. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Luhan agar pria itu terbiasa dengan kehadiran penisnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan kemudian mendesah keras saat ujung penis Sehun berhasil menabrak prostatnya. Sehun menyeringai puas.

"Buka matamu. Aku ingin melihat matamu. Teruslah berwajah porno seperti itu, Luhan. Aku akan tambah semangat untuk menyodokmu."

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Sehun begitu liar di atasnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu seksi dan memikat.

" _Ungh._ _Ahh ahh_ , Sehun..."

Penetrasi yang dilakukan Sehun semakin cepat. Gerakannya meliar dan entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrakkan ujung penisnya pada prostat Luhan. Keduanya masih bersinggung tatap. Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan. Semakin cepat, telak dan dalam. Suara kecipak penyatuan mereka terdengar sangat vulgar. Desahan erotis mereka pun bersahut-sahutan.

"Wajahmu— _ngh, ahh_ — _ahh ahh,_ lebih porno dariku— _aah_ , Sehun. _Fuck_."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian ia merendahkan dirinya guna mencumbui leher samping Luhan.

"Terima kasih. Lubangmu yang membuatku gila, _ahh_ —Luhan. _Fuck_. Kau terlalu ketat. Penisku terjepit dengan sangat rapat."

Kemudian Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Luhan membalasnya tak kalah ganas. Saat mereka berperang lidah, Luhan merasa penisnya yang tergesek-gesek dengan perut Sehun siap menumpahkan mani.

"Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. _Ahh_ — _fuck, yeah_. Sehun, _ahh..._ "

Mani Luhan pun membasahi perut Sehun. Ia berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya dan mengatur pernapasannya. Orgasme karena Sehun memang selalu luar biasa nikmat. Ia masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya, membiarkan Sehun yang masih bergerak cepat di atasnya guna menggapai awan juga. Sehun mencumbu dadanya dan beberapa hentakan telak terakhir, ia berhasil menggapai awan.

" _Ahh_. _Yeah_. Kau selalu berkhianat dengan menggapai awan terlebih dahulu." Gumam Sehun sarat akan kepuasan seksual. Ia memeluk Luhan erat dengan penis yang masih tertanam pada lubang Luhan. Napas Sehun menerpa-nerpa bawah telinganya. Luhan terkekeh kemudian mencium rahang Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun duduk dan membawa Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan Luhan merasa Sehun kembali ereksi di dalamnya. Posisinya sungguh intim. Namun Luhan memulas senyum kemudian tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dalam, selalu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa? Bagaimana apanya?"

Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan gemas lalu berdecak setelahnya.

"Di percintaan kita selanjutnya, setelah ini," Sehun berdeham. "akankah kau menatapku dengan pandangan nikmat karena perlakuan sang kekasih? Bukan dengan pandangan nikmat karena kau sedang disodok jelmaan Dewa, ya."

Luhan refleks tertawa kemudian ia menghujani kecupan-kecupan ringan pada wajah tampan Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati.

"Kau ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, Sehun." Ucap Luhan. Sehun membuka matanya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tengah membingkai wajahnya.

"Memang. Aku memang seperti ini. Aku ingin kita benar-benar memiliki status, bukan sekadar menyematkan kata 'bercinta' tanpa memiliki hubungan yang jelas."

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Bukankah sudah jelas, hm? Aku melakukan apapun untukmu, membebaskanmu dan membiarkanmu menyentuhku berkali-kali. Akj tidak pernah menolakmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Apa kau pah—"

Ucapannya terpotong karena Sehun tengah menciumnya dengan lembut. Luhan membalasnya.

"Ya, aku paham. Sekarang, aku bisa bebas membalas ungkapan cintamu ataupun memberimu ungkapan cinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan. Jadilah kekasihku, oke?"

Luhan terkekeh namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, Sehun. Kita bisa saling mencintai tanpa batas sekarang. Jadilah kekasih yang baik untukku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku hidup tanpamu. Aku lebih baik mati saja."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan nan lembut. Luhan merona dibuatnya. Kemudian Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Kau alasanku mengapa aku harus mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk dapat merealisasikan kata 'bersama' untuk kita. Bersama itu, impianku. Bersamamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merasakan hawa kelewat positif ketika kalian datang. Seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran kala musim semi. Begitu indah dan bahagia. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Sehun dan Luhan menahan senyum saat kedatangan mereka disambut oleh ucapan dramatis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga. Ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sembari _sok_ melihat-lihat buku menu. Baekhyun tidak suka diabaikan. Ia pun menyikut Chanyeol di sebelahnya, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan; _'Bantu aku, sialan.'_

Chanyeol pun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk kemudian berdeham pelan. "Hm, benar kata Baekhyun. Aku merasa kalian sedang berbunga-bunga. Apa kalian baru saja berkencan?"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama bergeming. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya berlagak masih memilih makanan. Sehun mendongak setelahnya. Menatap Baekhyun dam Chanyeol bergantian kemudian ia memulas senyum tipis. Ia melirik Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya di atas meja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sehun berdeham pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kabar ini nanti malam. Kami berencana akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kafe. Namun, _yeah_. Sudah ketahuan. Apa sebegitu kuat kah aura orang yang baru menjalin asmara?"

Penuturan Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Luhan pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun malas. Ia yakin pipinya tengah memerah. Sehun hanya terkekeh kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian manis tersebut pun menjentikkan jarinya heboh lalu menjerit tertahan sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol gemas.

"SELAMAT MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH! _Argh_. Kalian lucu sekali. Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kurasa aku akan mendedikasikan diriku sebagai penggemar kalian. Itu—ah! HunHan. Nama _couple_ kalian. _Aduh,_ istilahnya apa yang penggemar _couple_ itu—"

" _Shipper_ , Baek."

Mereka pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang menjawab tadi Junmyeon. Lay pun datang setelahnya. Junmyeon melempar senyum lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sedangkan Lay duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Nah, iya itu. Aku akan menjadi _shipper_ kalian mulai detik ini. _Ugh_. Kalian _cute_ sekali. Aku gemas. Yang satu tampan tak masuk akal dan yang satu kelewat imut nan cantik. _Ugh_. _Perfect_ , gila." Ucap Baekhyun heboh. Chanyeol pun menjitak sayang kepalanya.

" _Ck_. Kau ini selalu saja heboh." Kemudian ia menatap Sehun, " _Err_ , Sehun. Kuharap kau memaklumi sifat Baekhyun, ya. Ya, walaupun kau berpikir dia autis namun pada kenyataannya, dia memanglah autis yang berhasil melelehkan hatiku." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun pun menoyor kepala Chanyeol kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Abaikanlah makhluk ini, Sehun. Aku sangat bersyukur Luhan dapat memiliki orang sepertimu dan berterima kasih karena kau berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Kau memang pria sejati, Sehun. _Ugh_. Hidup HunHan!"

Mereka semua pun tertawa. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Luhan dalam lalu mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Luhan yakin merah tengah memenuhi wajahnya.

Chanyeol berusaha membekap Baekhyun yang ingin menjerit heboh. Junmyeon dan Lay menyaksikannya dalam diam sekaligus bahagia.

Kemudian Sehun menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay dan Junmyeon dan memulas senyum tulus. "Aku sangat bersyukur dapat diterima sepenuhnya oleh kalian. Terima kasih banyak. Aku berjanji akan membuat hidup Luhan dipenuhi oleh jutaan warna saat bersamaku."

Kata _'so sweet'_ pun terucap dari masing-masing mereka. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. Ia sangat gemas dengan romantisme keduanya. Mereka memberi selamat atas hubungannya dan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya karena malu bukan main dan juga tersenyum tanpa henti. Ia sangat bahagia, tentunya. Teman-temannya dapat dengan cepat menerima kehadiran Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Mereka pun tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ya, kalian sangat manis. Hm, dasar pasangan dimabuk asmara."

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah bermimik _sok_ jutek. Baekhyun pun bangkit dan langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heee. Selalu terlambat, Tuan Muda Kyungsoo ini. Tapi tak apa, karena atmosfernya sedang bahagia nan hangat. Ucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru kita, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar penuturan heboh Baekhyun lalu ia memulas senyum lebar.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian. Kuharap kalian langgeng sampai maut memisahkan." Ucapnya tulus. Sehun pun mengangguk yakin sedangkan Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

Giliran Lay yang menjentikkan jarinya heboh, "Bagaimana kalau rayakan di sini saja? Makan-makan porsi besar saja, hm? Acara utamanya nanti malam. Luhan dan Sehun yang menanggung biayanya. Setuju?"

Seruan _'iya'_ pun terdengar heboh. Sehun dan Luhan melirik satu sama lain. Luhan melepaskan genggamannya lalu mencium kilat bibir Sehun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pun kelepasan menjerit.

Luhan tak mengindahkannya, dibingkainya wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. "Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Selamanya akan seperti itu." Ucapnya tulus.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan pingsan karena keromantisan yang tengah mereka umbar. Junmyeon, Lay dan Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan senyuman bahagia. Kentara sekali bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya.

 _Aku bersyukur Luhan dapat menemukan Sehun sebagai pengganti Kai. Kuharap Luhan akan selalu diberi kebahagiaan. Terlebih bersama Sehun._

Kyungsoo membatin.

.

Sehun pun balas mengecup wajah Luhan mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi kemudian bibirnya. Ia memberikan tiga lumatan lembut pada bibir Luhan. Chanyeol pun dibuat terkejut karena Baekhyun sudah mimisan.

"Oh, tidak. _Aduh_ , kalian. _Ugh_. Chanyeol, tisunya mana. Ya Tuhan, kalian membuatku diabetes di usia muda. Terima kasih banyak." Baekhyun meracau tak jelas dan tubuhnya memang melunglai sedangkan Chanyeol pun sibuk mengelap darah mimisan Baekhyun.

Sehun tak mengindahkan tatapan para pengunjung lainnya maupun teman-teman Luhan. Ia hanya perlu menatap dunianya; Luhan.

"Aku pun mencintai Luhan. Biar saja ini terdengar klise, tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar akan mati jika Luhan tidak berada di sisiku. Teruslah seperti ini. Bersamaku, selamanya. Aku mencintaimu dengan nyata, tidak lagi semu seperti saat itu." Sehun memelankan suaranya pada kalimat akhirnya. Luhan pun berhambur ke pelukan Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia. Kau pusat kebahagiaanku. Sehun _ku_."

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan sembari memulas senyum bahagia dengan pemikiran yang sama; Sehun telah membuat Luhan bahagia dan selamanya harus seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung restoran menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan bahagia. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling mencintai hanya dilihat dari tatapan mata mereka saja. Memancarkan ikatan cinta yang kuat. Baekhyun pun sampai meneteskan air matanya saking terharunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat bersyukur teman-temanmu dapat menerimaku secepat ini, Luhan. Tak menyangka juga."

Luhan mengangguk seraya memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah melingkari perutnya dari belakang dengan erat. Pria tampan itu mengecup tengkuk Luhan.

"Belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupku, Sehun. Karena Sehun, kebahagiaanku yang dapat kumiliki seutuhnya. Di dunia nyata ini." Ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun pun memulas senyum hangat kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Impianku terwujud, karenamu. Aku menyerahkan hatiku sepenuhnya kepadamu, Luhan. Wujudkanlah kata 'bersama' itu hingga akhir hayat nanti. Kau sangat berarti untukku." Seulas kurva terukir setelahnya. Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menghadap ke arah danau.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir, tak perlu memberitahu mereka kenyataan yang sebenarnya?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati pria itu sedang tersenyum. Darah Luhan berdesir cepat, degup jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Sehun. Sehun yang baik seperti malaikat tanpa sayapnya. Kekasihnya. Dari samping seperti ini, Luhan dapat melihat jelas pahatan indah yang selama ini Tuhan sembunyikan di dunia tak terjamah itu.

Alis tebal proporsionalnya, mata elang menawannya yang dihiasi bulu mata pendek-pendek nan lentik, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah tipisnya, dagu runcingnya dan yang terakhir rahang kokohnya. Luhan merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh, masih dengan senyuman tipisnya.

 _Sehun sangat bahagia, pun aku._

"Tidak perlu. Hanya kau, aku dan Tuhan."

Kemudian Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut namun ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Mereka bertatapan lama.

"Cukup bersamamu dan teruslah di sisiku, Luhan. Dunia tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan dari mana aku. Inilah jalan takdir kita; bersama."

Sehun pun meraih bibir Luhan dan mulai melumatnya dengan lembut seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada Luhan. Luhan pun begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kita tak terbatas sekarang. Kita tak terjarak sekarang. Kita tak terpisahkan sekarang. Kuharap, sekarang itu bertahan hingga akhir. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, bersamamu. Perasaan ini benar adanya. Terlalu nyata bahkan saat duniaku tidak nyata. Namun sekarang kita di sini, bersama. Aku mencintaimu. Hari ini, esok dan selamanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau benar. Perasaan ini benar. Kau hadir dan menorehkan sejuta warna dalam hidupku yang bermula dari duniamu. Kukira rasa ini semu, namun garis takdir menguatkan rasa ini. Cintaku benar adanya. Sekalipun kau tidak bisa sepertiku, aku akan tetap mempertahankan rasa ini_ — _entah sampai kapan. Namun Tuhan memihak kita. Kata 'bersama' benar-benar terealisasikan. Aku merasa lebih hidup, karena kau sungguhan. Tak ada lagi tekstur kanvas kala aku mencium bibirmu. Tak ada lagi hazel yang balas tatap kosong kala kumenatapmu. Ini semua terbalas. Aku mencintaimu sampai mati, Sehun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **C**

 **L**

 **I**

 **C**

 **K**

 **NEXT**

 **For**

 **Epilog** :)


	4. Epilog

"Kita sudah sampai, Sehun. Buka matamu." Ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun pun membuka matanya dan matanya memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Ia masih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan posesif. Luhan membelai rambut Sehun dan memulas senyum lembut.

"Ini kamarku."

Sehun melirik jam dinding. Sesaat setelah Luhan berbicara, jarum detik bergerak. Ia pun menatap Luhan lega lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih terima kasih, terima kasih, terima ka—"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Luhan melepas dekapannya dan langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Ia melumat bibir tipis itu lembut. Sehun pun membalasnya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut mereka.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Sehun. Justru aku merasa berguna bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Luhan setelahnya. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun dan menyatukan kening. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Impianku menjadi kenyataan. Karena kau. Ini seperti mimpi."

Luhan memegang dagu Sehun agar tidak menunduk. Dikecupnya bibir tersebut berkali-kali guna menenangkan. Air mata terus meluncur menjejaki pipinya. Luhan menghapusnya dengan lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sehun. Jangan menangis. Ini nyata. Kau, tiga dimensi. Selamat tinggal pada Hvitur yang telah menjadi tempatmu bernaung selama ratusan tahun lamanya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan teduh. Luhan memulas kurva. Ia berjinjit guna mencium kening Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Luhan mencium kelopak mata Sehun bergantian lalu pucuk hidungnya dan yang terakhir bibir tipisnya.

"Kita telah sama. Itu berarti kita harus bersama. Anganmu sudah terwujud. Waktu memihak kita, Sehun. Selamat datang di duniaku—dunia kita."

Sehun pun mendekap Luhan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria tersebut. Luhan membalas dekapan Sehun sembari mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Ya. Aku—terpukau. _Sangat_."

.

"Kau tunggu di sini dahulu." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meraba-raba seprai dan selimut pada ranjang Luhan. Matanya memancarkan binar penuh sukacita. Luhan mengacak rambutnya gemas sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan keluar kamarnya. Ia langsung melangkah menuju dapur dan dirinya mendapati bibi Ern yang masih mengaduk nasi goreng. Bibi Ern yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan pun langsung menoleh dan melempar senyum.

"Oh, Luhan. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tunggulah di meja makan. Sebentar lagi nasi gorengnya jadi."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih tak percaya dengan situasi ini. Bibi Ern tak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan kala waktu berhenti.

 _Gila._

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Untung ia sempat berganti pakaian dengan memakai kaos polos dengan bokser _Manchester United_.

"Eh iya, Bi. Di mana Paman?"

Bibi Ern menoleh kemudian menjawab, "Ia sedang berada di halaman belakang. Membaca koran ditemani kicauan burung. Seperti biasa."

Luhan mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan bibi Ern dan melangkah menuju halaman belakang. Benar saja. Paman Shu sedang membaca koran sesekali menyesap teh manisnya. Entah mengapa Luhan menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

"Ini. Makanlah, Sehun." Ucap Luhan sembari meletakkan nampan dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu putih hangat di atas nakas. Sehun mengernyit. Ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang Luhan.

"Makan dan minum?" tanyanya pelan. Luhan menangguk kemudian tangannya terulur guna menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun. Dibelainya pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Ya. Makan dan minum. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Spontan Sehun mengangguk antusias. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan makan dan minum? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan lapar serta dahaga? Sehun masih merasa ini semua seperti mimpi. Digenggamnya tangam Luhan yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

"Suapi aku, Luhan. Aku sangat penasaran."

.

.

"Kau tidak mungkin berdiam terus di sini, Sehun. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? _Ugh_. Sehun, hentikan dahulu cumbuanmu."

Sehun berdecak. Ia memeluk Luhan posesif nan manja. Posisi Luhan saat ini tengah berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang pria tersebut. Sehun mengendusi leher Luhan tanpa mencumbunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan aku pada Paman dan Bibimu. Kau ini bagaimana." Balasnya santai. Lantas Luhan menjewer sayang telinga Sehun yang membuat sang empunya merengek.

" _Ck_. Kau orang gila atau apa? Bagaimana cara aku memperkenalkanmu, Pangeran Oh yang terhormat? Bibi dan Paman itu sudah mengetahui wujud dua dimensimu. Bagaimana kalau aku dicecar pertanyaan macam-macam oleh mereka? Mampuslah aku." Sehun terkekeh mendengar Luhan menggerutu. Ia mencium pipi Luhan gemas.

"Ya ampun. Rancang skenario, Luhan."

" _Tch_. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan. "Bilang saja pada mereka bahwa aku ini adalah teman internetmu."

.

Luhan menggandeng Sehun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun dengan santai mengikuti langkah Luhan. Tangan satunya ia pergunakan guna menyeret kopor Luhan.

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu utama. Luhan menghela napas lega.

"Sehun. Aku yakin mereka saat ini tengah berada di halaman belakang. Dan ini sudah jam makan siang, sebentar lagi pasti Bibi Ern akan ke dapur untuk memasak. Tugasmu hanya—"

"Perlu bilang _'permisi'_ dan menekan bel. Lalu Bibimu akan membukakan pintu sedangkan kau akan berlagak bingung dari kamar lalu menghampiri kami. Aku sudah paham, sayangku."

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Oke. Kalau begitu, beraktinglah sebaik mungkin, Oh Sehun." Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit gemas pipi Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu utama dan meninggalkan Sehun di depannya pintu utama.

.

.

"Ah, kenapa Luhan tidak pernah cerita kepadaku, ya, kalau ia mempunyai teman internet setampan nak Sehun? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Sehun menahan senyum di tengah acara mengunyahnya. Luhan berdeham, "Memangnya untuk apa aku memberitahu Bibi?"

Bibi Ern memutar kedua matanya malas. "Kau ini. Nak Sehun, bagaimana mungkin pria setampan kau sudi berteman di internet maupun di dunia nyata dengan bocah tengik seperti Luhan? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Luhan mengunyah makanannya dengan mata yang membulat kesal. "Berhenti, Bi. Nanti Sehun jadi _ilfeel_ padamu, baru tahu rasa."

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Lantas ia tersedak karena mengunyah sambil tertawa. Paman Shu pun segera menuangkan air putih dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu langsung meneguknya. Luhan yang berada di sebelah Sehun pun memegang bahunya dengan raut khawatir. Ia menatap Sehun, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya lalu menoleh dan mengangguk. "Ya." Lalu tersenyum. Sehun pun mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia menatap bibi Ern dan paman Shu bergantian lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku di sini." Ucapnya sopan. Paman Shu dan bibi Ern tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, nak Sehun. Kami malah senang jika kau menemani Luhan dengan menginap di sini. Aku tahu kau ini anak baik-baik dari pertama kali kulihat. Anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu juga. Luhan memang sedang rapuh dan membutuhkan sesosok teman. Kurasa, Nak Sehun datang di saat yang tepat."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mengenalimu, Sehun?"

Luhan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Sehun menyesap kuat sekali tengkuknya lalu menopang dagunya pada bahu Luhan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut pria manis itu.

"Dalam buku Tuan Anstone tercatat, bahwa jika sudah bereinkarnasi, maka orang-orang yang pernah melihat sang objek dua dimensi takkan lagi mengenali jika sudah menjadi tiga dimensi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Ini seperti perpaduan antara kekuatan magis dan kehendak-Nya, bukan?"

Luhan menangguk mendengar jawabam Sehun. Ia mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sehun yang tengah memeluknya. Luhan merasa tidak perlu melihat bintang lagi kala gelap menjemput. Untuk apa ia melihat bintang nan jauh di atas kalau pada kenyataannya ia telah berhasil memiliki bintang nyatanya?

Ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Sedalam ini.

Semilir angin berembus menemani kedua insan yang tengah menikmati romansa mereka. Bintang pun turut menjadi saksi.

.

.

.

"Luhan. Aku ingin mengutarakan suatu pengakuan."

Luhan mengernyit karena disambut oleh kalimat seperti itu saat baru pulang sekolah. Ia meletakkan ranselnya pada kursi belajar lalu melepas jas almamaternya dan menggantungnya. Ia mengendurkan dasinya dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tengkuknya lalu menabrakkan bibir mereka dengan intens. Luhan terkejut namun tetap membalas ciuman menuntut dari Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun melepas tautannya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin. Namun aku akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah jika tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Aku selalu merasa gelisah."

Luhan mengernyit. Sehun menampakkan mimik seperti tersiksa. Ia pun mengelus punggung tangan Sehun lalu mencium masing-masing pipi tirusnya.

"Katakan. Ada apa, Sehun? Kau kenapa?"

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkanku, Luhan." Ucapnya pelan. Luhan semakin penasaran. Sehun mengembuskan napasnya berat.

.

"Saat itu aku kalut. Kau memilih pergi tanpa jawaban yang mutlak. Seminggu itu aku terus berpikir. Bagaimana cara agar kau mau tak mau harus menyelamatkanku dan mendapatkan tumbalnya segera. Karena demi Tuhan, aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di Hvitur. Aku sudah sangat amat tersiksa baik secara mental maupun fisik."

Luhan masih bergeming. Memerhatikan Sehun dalam diam. Telapak Sehun mulai basah karena keringat dan Luhan pun meraih kedua tangannya lalu ia genggam erat. Sehun menatapnya lemah.

"Tuan Anstone mencatat, bahwa ada suatu legenda kuno di zaman Mesir Kuno di mana sihir _kyschogar_ masih menjadi topik hangat di salah satu desanya. Bahwa di dalam Hvitur terdapat zat gas yang menyebar memenuhi Hvitur. Namun mati. Hanya bisa dibangkitkan ketika dibacakan sebuah mantra. Tuan Anstone memiliki dua kemungkinan; sang pemilik akan menyelamatkan dan mencari tumbal dengan sukarela atau si pemilik malah akan melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Aku rasa kau memilih yang kedua karena kau tak memberitahukanku jawaban mutlakmu. Tuan Anstone yang baik, menuliskan mantra tersebut."

Sehun mengembuskan napas berat. Ia melepas tautan tangannya lalu melangkah menuju depan pintu balkon. Luhan membiarkannya. Ia menatap punggung kokoh itu dari ranjang. Entah mengapa hatinya berteriak penasaran namun jantungnya berdebar tak siap mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Pada saat itu aku membacakan mantra tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Hvitur sedikit berguncang lalu titik-titik hitam serupa gas menguar dari segala sisi Hvitur. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku dipenuhi oleh gas hitamnya. Zat tersebut bernama Bizlome. Awalnya hanya serupa gas tipis yang bersembunyi di balik lapisan Hvitur. Namun turut menebal karena rasa frustrasi, depresi, tertekan dan marah dari si penghuni Hvitur."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Bizlome dipercaya dapat memengaruhi dan memanipulasi otak manusia tiga dimensi. Aku memerintah Bizlome agar memengaruhi dan memanipulasi pikiranmu, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ternyata itu bekerja. Bizlome memperlihatkan padaku serentetan peristiwa sejak pertama kali ja memengaruhi pikiran Kai agar jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya otak mereka telah dimanipulasi oleh cinta rekayasa Bizlome. Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak tahu dan lupa tentang hubunganmu dan Kai. Mereka hanya tahu tentang hubungan 'percintaan' mereka."

Luhan bergeming. Dirinya seakan membeku.

"Malam itu, kau melihatnya, bukan? Saat mereka bercinta. Bizlome telah berhasil memanipulasi total otak mereka. Dan kau murka setelahnya. Saat itu, Bizlome mencoba memengaruhi pikiranmu. Semakin kuat hingga muncullah perasaan _itu_. Ingin membunuh. Bizlome juga membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui fakta sesungguhnya selain rekayasa bahwa mereka saling memiliki."

Sehun menunduk, Luhan masih membeku.

"Perasaan itu dikuatkan oleh Bizlome. Hingga puncaknya adalah saat kau sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membunuh salah satu di antara mereka saat melihat kemesraan palsu mereka di taman. Bisikan-bisikan dari kepalamu itu adalah ulah Bizlome. Perasaan muak yang berlebihan. Ia berhasil memengaruhi telak alam pikirmu sampai kau merasa seperti nyawamu akan dicabut. Sesuai perintahku. Bizlome sangat kuat, melebihi pemikiranku. Sampai akhirnya kau telah sepenuhnya dikuasai Bizlome dan membunuhnya di gedung tua itu. Aku tahu, pada saat itu Bizlome menampilkan peristiwa itu di Hvitur. Kau, alam pikir nyatamu kerap kali muncul. Namun dengan cepat Bizlome kembali memanipulasi otakmu. Kai saat itu sudah kehilangan setengah pikiran hasil rekayasa Bizlome. Ia sangat bingung denganmu namun Bizlome dengan sekuat tenaga meyakinkan serta memengaruhi mutlak pikiranmu agar benar-benar membunuhnya."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi dingin Luhan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Wajahnya pucat. Sehun tahu ia terlalu naif untuk memberitahukan hal seperti ini pada Luhan.

Perlahan ia menghampiri Luhan dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia genggam tangan terkepal Luhan. Luhan hanya bergeming sembari membiarkan jemarinya tertaut dengan jemari Sehun. Sehun menunduk dalam.

"Mengapa waktu kau tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo telah berkhianat padamu namun kau tak menangis? Itu karena Bizlome menyeting otakmu agar seperti itu. Malah perasaan muak ingin melakukan _itu_. Kau juga biasa saja sepeninggal Kai. Hatimu dibekukan." Ucapnya pelan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya teduh. Sehun terkejut mendapati tatapan seperti itu. Namun tak lama kemudian air mata menggenanginya. Setetes dua tetes pun meluncur indah.

"Hei, jangan menangis..."

Sehun spontan menangkup pipi Luhan dan menghapus anak-anak sungai yang masih setia meluncur hingga membanjiri pipinya. Luhan tertawa dalam tangisnya. Hati Sehun serasa diiris.

"Akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa pelaku biadab itu, Kai," Luhan tertawa. "aku."

Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang masih setia meluncur. "Aku melupakan fakta telak bahwa ialah tumbal yang kupersembahkan untukmu. Bizlome yang membuatku seperti itu, hm? Karenamu, aku jadi mengetahui mengapa teman-teman melihatku dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh. Saat itu aku memang tak ingat apapun tentang konflik kami. Bahkan saat penaburan abu Kai dan setelahnya, aku sama sekali tak menangis dan terkesan _'ya sudah, orang sudah mati ya mati saja'_. Hebat sekali, Bizlome." Luhan tertawa setelahnya.

Kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Sehun lalu mengecupnya bergantian. Sehun benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi ini. Ia merasa ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Kemudian Luhan menatapnya seraya memulas senyum kecil.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian Luhan meletakkan telapak kanan Sehun pada dada kirinya. Berdebar cepat.

"Kali ini bukan karena berdekatan denganmu saja, namun karena mengetahui fakta bahwa aku ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh. Menjadi pembunuh untuk orang yang aku cintai. Keren, bukan?"

Ia tertawa kemudian terisak. Sehun yang tak tega pun langsung mendekapnya erat. Ia gemetar. "Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku memang keparat, bajingan, tidak tahu diri dan naif. Kau boleh membunuhku setelah aku melepas dekapan ini. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan udara di bumi walaupun hanya dalam hitungan hari."

Luhan menggeleng dalam dekapannya. "Kau bicara apa, huh? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Apa untungnya?"

Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Ditatapnya iris Luhan dengan dalam.

"Apa kau gila? Tidak marah padaku? Tidak membenciku? Tidak me—"

Luhan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya seperti saat kau tahu betapa jeleknya nilai matematikamu namun kau bingung harus mencaci dirimu sendiri karena sadar betapa naifnya dirimu atau justru membiarkannya walaupun kau tahu itu fatal." Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Namun aku merasa lega. Sedikit banyaknya. Aku ingin membencimu, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun menegang. Ditatapnya manik _hazel_ tersebut, "namun aku terlalu mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

Sehun pun kembali menautkan jemari mereka. "Kau...seperti malaikat tanpa sayap untukku, Luhan."

Luhan mengembuskan napas berat. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mendekam di dunia tak terjamah seperti Hvitur, sampai aku bertemu denganmu yang seolah biasa saja padahal batinmu menjerit pilu. Aku berpikir, tidak ada salahnya menghilangkan satu jiwa untuk membebaskan jiwa lain yang sudah sekian lamanya tidak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak."

Luhan mengecup sekali kening Sehun kemudian berkata, "Aku juga merasa sangat tolol karena telah berani memberi harapan untukmu. Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Sehun. Dan, apakah pengaruh Bizlome itu masih memengaruhiku hingga sekarang ini? Mengapa aku tidak terlalu sakit, ya?"

Ia bertanya dengan nada serius namun terlihat menahan senyum. Sehun menunduk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir, ini sungguhan dirimu. Dan sejujurnya, Bizlome itu membuat pemikiran manusia yang telah berhasil dipengaruhinya menjadi perlahan menguap begitu saja kemudian terlupakan dengan sendirinya. Manusia itu tidak akan pernah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya kalau tidak diberitahukan suatu kejujuran seperti ini. Karena ini kenyataannya, pengaruh Bizlome akan benar-benar luntur jika objek nyata yang pernah bersangkutan dengan Bizlome membeberkan pengakuannya kepada sang korban."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Kemudian ia memegang dahu Sehun agar menatapnya. Ia tak suka tatapan yang Sehun berikan. Perasaan salah yang mendalam. Seakan dirinya telah berbuat dosa yang sangat fatal hingga Tuhan takkan sudi memaafkannya. Rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun mengalahkan rasa bencinya terhadap pengakuan pria tampan tersebut. Ia pun menuntun Sehun agar berdiri begitupun dirinya.

Luhan mendekap erat Sehun dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun masih bergeming. Terlalu takut untuk membalas dekapan Luhan.

"Yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah, Sehun. Aku membencimu namun sialnya aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kehilangan Kai memang menyakitkan, terlebih setelah mengetahui fakta gila darimu. Namun aku tidak munafik. Aku memang menginginkanmu menjadi sepertiku. Dan akhirnya terwujud. Kupikir, ini tidak terlalu salah karena seperti setimpal. Orang terdekatku mati namun orang terkasihku nyata. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta bejat kita, Sehun."

Sehun pun membalas dekapan Luhan tak kalah erat setelahnya. Air mata meluncur bebas sembari mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku harap Kai tenang di sana. Penuh sukacita, di sisi Tuhan. Karena ia, menyelamatkan jiwa yang telah tersiksa selama ratusan tahun lamanya. Melalui cara yang keji namun tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya salah. Tuhan pastilah memberkatinya." Ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun mengangguk kemudian bergumam,

"Terima kasih banyak, Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya kelar:') sudah clear kan ya XD okok, aku mohon maaf kalo ff ini banyak kekurangannya dan malah sedikit kelebihannya/? Tapi percayalah, aku membuat ini dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang/? XD

Terima kasih yang sudah RRFF Kimi no Sekai dan makasih banyak buat siders karena turut membaca ffku :'D

Silakan berikan komentar, kritik dan saran di kolom review~

 **P.S** : Semoga tidak ada typos di ch3 dan epilog ini XD

 **OKOK,** Sampai bertemu di ff lainnya! :D


End file.
